Giving Up
by Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor has given up the will to live. Can Martha and Jack help bring the Time Lord back to the man he once was or is it all ready to late?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself laying on the grating of the TARDIS by the console. By the way the grating was digging into his skin, he had been there for awhile, yet he had no knowledge of how he had ended up there. The last thing he remembered was being in the kitchen of the TARDIS and making himself a cuppa. He turned his head to see the shattered cup laying a short way from him. The lost time should of concerned him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He was alone once more aboard the TARDIS that was to large for just one being.

How long ago had it been since it had been filled with people laughing and smiling as they took the Earth back to its correct spot? He had let himself believe for just one moment that he wasn't going to be alone anymore. That the TARDIS would be filled with people who loved him and wanted to travel with him. Yet one by one they had left him until it was just him and Donna. Taking her memories was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, yet he had saved her life. It didn't feel that way though. Despite what he told Donna's family he felt as though he had killed her.

He pulled himself weakly from the floor, his hands cut by the grating yet he did nothing to stop the bleeding. His trousers sagged off his emaciated body. He couldn't remember the last time that he had ate or what it was. That didn't matter now though, nothing mattered except for the fact that he wasn't going to let himself hurt anyone ever again. He was going to die aboard his TARDIS like he should have in the first place when the rest of his people died. He still didn't know why he had been cursed to live. Cursed to carry on alone and to continue to be abandoned by everyone he ever loved.

He stepped on a piece of the broken cup with his barefoot, yet it barely registered in his mind. The pain that he was experiencing in this body was no more then he deserved. In fact he deserved a lot worse. The Master had been right to hold him captive for that long year. The Master should have punished him until he caused his death, only then could he feel as though he had been truly forgiven for killing his people. He barely made it to his room before he collapsed again on the floor. He pulled himself across the carpet and climbed into the bed without bothering to undress. He lay across the top of the blankets, panting as though he had been running for hours though the walk had been short.

When his time came he was going to following the Master into the everlasting night and refuse to regenerate. He didn't deserve to regenerate. Darkness was closing in on his mind again and he let it. He hoped this time that he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, Jack! I don't know who the hell you are playing naked hide and go seek with, but put some clothes on all ready," Martha screamed as she opened the door to the autopsy room to find Jack hiding behind it. He was completely naked except for the bow he had tied around his member.

"Just waiting for you," he flirted as he came out of the room. He made a kissy face at her and she laughed despite her horror of finding him naked. It was amazing what she had gotten use to in the two short months since she quit UNIT and came to work for Torchwood instead. UNIT was military and therefore big but organized. At Torchwood there was only currently five of them and the hi-jinks that they got up to made her amazed they got anything done sometimes. Still it was nice working in an environment where she had more say through out the day and she could further her love interest with Mickey. Looking at her watch she hurried past Jack, making sure not to touch him anymore then she had to so that she could be up stairs again with coffee when Mickey arrived.

She had just finished dropping off her bags when the sound of the TARDIS startled her. She had been listening for it, but she never expected to see or hear from him again now that he had Rose back. He had waited for Rose for two long years and had been heartbroken when she traveled with him. Wondering why he was there, she went back up the stairs and out into the cool plaza air. Jack was all ready there waiting. He was still naked but he at least had the decency to put his coat on and close it. Martha shook her head at him as the two waited impatiently for the Doctor and Rose to exit.

As the minutes passed and the door remained closed, it was clear there was something wrong. Jack motioned to Martha to stay near as the two of them approached the TARDIS. Martha tried the door and found it locked. Pulling out the TARDIS key that she still wore around her neck, she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Doctor, we're coming in," Jack called out. He wanted to alert him just in case he was with Rose. Not that Jack wouldn't have mind joining in but he was surprised when there was no answer.

"Something is wrong," Martha whispered to Jack and he nodded his agreement. They moved further into the TARDIS to find the broken cup on the floor with blood around it. There were bloody footprints leading into the corridors and out of sight. Martha leaned down to examine the blood. It wasn't completely dry which meant it was fresh. She stood again and headed into the corridors where Jack had all ready gone ahead of her.

One of the first doors they came to was the Doctor's room which was odd. He had always kept his room away from the main corridor and hidden from his companions. Martha only knew what his door even looked like because she had found his room by accident while wandering the TARDIS. He had kicked her out of it angrily and told her to never look for his room again, before shutting the door in her face. Remembering that day, she was hesitant to enter his room again. Jack was bolder though and raised his hand and knocked on the door. When no answer came he opened the door into the room.

The scene in front of her made her forget all reservations about being in the Doctor's room and she rushed forward. The Doctor lay on his bed with his eyes closed and his breath coming in short labored gasp. His left foot was bloody with a dark gash across the top of his sole, while the hand that hung off the bed was bloody as well. His face was thin with a beard beginning to grow on it and his hair was unbrushed and greasy.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jack asked in concern as he rushed forward as well. Martha pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and tied it around the gash in the Doctor's foot to try to staunch the bleeding, while she examined him.

"I don't know," She replied to Jack. Pulling out her pen light, she checked the Doctor's pupil response and was pleased to see they reacted quickly. The Doctor even groaned slightly, turning his head away from her, but not responding beyond that to her.

"Doctor can you hear me?" She asked as she continued to look him over. The more she saw the more concerned that she became for him. "Doctor if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes."

"And tell us who hurt you," Jack added and she shook her head.

"Jack a word," She said motioning to the door. He looked confused but followed her over. She stopped just out side of the door way and lowered her voice in case the Doctor was waking up and heard her. "I think he did this to himself.

"How could you even say that?" Jack asked flabbergasted at the suggestion that the Doctor could hurt himself in such a manner.

"Look at him Jack. I mean really look. He has no ligature marks, no defensive wounds and his clothes are clean despite the blood on them and the fact he hasn't showered for a few days. There is nothing to suggest that anyone hurt him besides himself." Martha commented. Jack looked over at the sleeping man on the bed and could see that Martha was right. He didn't want her to be right but there was no denying the evidence.

"What do you suggest?" Jack questioned, letting her take charge.

"We get him off of the TARDIS and into the hub where I can assess him better. When he wakes up we will talk to him and find out if he did hurt himself." Martha answered.

"He will just lie," Jack sighed. "I will help you get him into the hub and then I will check the navigation and find out what his last stop was before he came here." Jack walked over to the bed again and carefully lifted the Time Lord in his arms. The Doctor had never been a heavy man but Jack was surprised how light he was. It was easy to feel how thin he was beneath the baggy clothes. He didn't look at Martha as he started off the TARDIS. More then anything he didn't want her to be right, but he knew in his heart once all the evidence was gathered, there was no doubt she would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack laid the Doctor tenderly down on the autopsy room bed He didn't look back as he rushed out of the room, desperate to confirm what happened to the Doctor. He didn't want to believe that the Doctor had hurt himself, he also wanted to find out what happened to Rose. If the Doctor was tortured this badly, then Rose would be in worse shape. Jack took a deep breath, one step at a time, first he needed to check the flight path on the TARDIS and find out where the Doctor had been recently.

Martha watched him go, before turning her attention back to the Doctor. She was surprised to see that his eyes were open slightly and he was watching her. She moved closer to the bed, pulling out a stethoscope as she did.

"You're not going to let me die are you?" He asked, his voice accusing, even with how low and hoarse it sounded.

"No, I'm not," Martha answered. He nodded slowly and then turned his head away from her disinterested. "Why do you want to die Doctor?" She asked in concern, but he refused to answer her. "Where is Rose and Donna?" Still no reply. She moved down to his foot to check on the bleeding and was happy to see it had all but stopped. The cut on his foot though was deep and going to need stitching. She went to the cupboard, keeping one eye on him and got out her suture kit as well as a numbing medication. Drawing up a syringe with it, she warned him wha she was doing before she gave him several injections around the cut and in the bottom of his foot. Normally it got a reaction more then a slight hiss and the person gripping the blankets tighter. Yet that was the only indication the Doctor gave her that the injections hurt.

While waiting for the medication to take affect, she carefully striped off his Jacket and then checked the pockets to make sure that his sonic was in them. Once that was confirmed, she removed his undershirt as well gasping in shock. His normally lithe body was skeletal and she could practically count each of his ribs. Grabbing a gown, she slipped it over him. She did a simple pinch test on his skin to test for dehydration and his skin slowly returned to normal showing her he was in fact dehydrated. She pulled out an IV and struggled to find a vein in his arm that she could use to place it. Thankfully she had set enough of them that while it was hard, it wasn't impossible and she managed to get the IV set and running.

"I am going to give you a chance to take off your trousers on your own before I do it for you." She informed him, he rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the wall. Undoing his belt she slipped them off him with ease. His hips jutted out at sharp angles and his stomach was sunk in above his groin. "I don't know what you thought you could accomplish by starving yourself to death, but I am not going to let that happen. I am going to get your body and mind healthy again. Now am I going to have to place a catheter or will you use the loo on your own."

He blinked and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming at him. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him but there was no point. "Fine your foot first then," she decided. She tested to make sure his foot was properly numb. He needed eight stitches to close the wound and it would be sore for awhile but it would heal cleanly. She bandage his foot and propped it up on a pillow to reduce swelling. She cleaned his hands one at a time, making sure they didn't need stitching as well. Thankfully the cuts were minor.

"Martha a word," Jack called out from the door way, finally returning from the TARDIS.

"I will be there in a moment Jack. Since you are here though, I know that you keep padded restraints, would you mind grabbing me a few of them." Martha asked.

"I all ready have," Jack replied softly as he came further into the room. He had only taken so long because he threw a fit after the TARDIS confirmed that the Doctor had only been floating in the vortex for the last two weeks. No one had hurt him because he had been on his own. Jack was tender as he hooked the Doctor's wrist and ankles into the restraints. Martha meanwhile went to the cupboard and grabbed the tube to catheterize him.

"Last chance to answer me. Are you going to use the loo on your own?" Martha asked him again. He closed his eyes completely. "Then you leave me no choice." Martha carefully inserted the catheter, receiving very little urine that was extremely dark. She emptied the first bag into a test tube to look for kidney failure. Pulling his gown down, she covered him with a blanket to make him comfortable.

"You are going to have to talk to us sometime doc," Jack informed him.

"Jack's right Doctor. You have friends here you want to help you and we are going to do everything we can to help you survive, even if you hate us when you leave here. At least I will know that you are out there somewhere living your life, not dead here in Torchwood." Martha said softly.

"And until the time comes that we know you will take care of yourself, I am deadlocking your TARDIS," Jack commented. Out of everything that got a reaction out of the Doctor as he turned to look at Jack with all the anger the Oncoming Storm could bring. Jack wasn't phased by it though, let the Doctor be angry at least he was showing some emotion beyond being impassive about what they were doing to save him.

"Here in about a half an hour I am going to have Jack bring you food and help you to eat. If you refuse I am going to put a feeding tube up through your nose and down into your stomach and feed you that way." Martha crossed her arms. With the first sentence she had put Jack in charge of the Doctor whether she meant to or not and Jack didn't know if he was ready for it. Looking at the broken man he had once loved and knew deep down still loved, with all his heart, he would do it though. Martha was right even if he hated them at least he would be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack pulled up a chair and sat down to watch as Martha finished examining the Time Lord. She grabbed a syringe and found another vein in which she could draw blood from. He actually closed his eyes, as she drew two full vials of his blood in order to test for any other problems he may have. Before she left the room to test it and his urine, she got out the feeding tube and laid it on the table where he could see it, once he opened his eyes again. She really didn't want to use the feeding tube, but she had the feeling that he was going to give her no choice. When the door to the lab closed, the Doctor opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at Jack, with the same disinterested look he had since they found him. He didn't test the give on the restraints, nor complain about the IV which Jack knew he hated.

"You know I waited everyday since we last met for you to come back. Hell I have waited over two thousand years for you and would wait two thousand more just to see you alive and happy again. You had Rose back and were traveling with Donna, so what happened? I can't believe Rose would just leave you again after trying so hard to come back," Jack commented. He knew that the Doctor loved Rose, even if Rose wasn't the best thing for him. Rose allowed him to hide from his past and act reckless just to make her smile. Jack had many discussions with Martha how that was wrong for the Time Lord and he needed to talk about what happened before something like this happened. The blank look in the Doctor's eyes though gave him no clue to where Rose or Donna had gone.

"I wasn't kidding about deadlocking your TARDIS, I have the chains in my office and plan to put them on her soon. You aren't going anywhere until you are better and if you want to spend months restrained to this bed with us keeping you alive by tubes, then that is what we will do. I have all the time in the universe Doc and I will spend it taking care of you if I have to." Jack tried not to smile as the Doctor scowled briefly before turning his face blank again. The most worrying part of all of this, in Jack's opinion, was the fact the Doctor wasn't talking or showing emotion. The Doctor had forgotten to eat before due to his disinterest in food, but normally he didn't go quiet. The Doctor could out talk anyone in the universe but now he was choosing to stay silent. Jack leaned back in his chair.

"What I don't understand is why give up now? You have walked away before when no one else would have. You lived through the Time War, traveled on with out Rose, and even continued to live after the Valiant. I know each time has gotten harder but what makes this time so different, apart from the fact that Martha, Mickey and I have been right here if you would have just come to us?" Jack was beginning to realize that it was useless talking to the Doctor but that wasn't going to stop him. "A lot has changed here at Torchwood since I last saw you and Martha and Mickey both work for me now along with Ianto and Gwen. You are going to be safe here, no one will hurt you and you can stay as long as you need to in order to get back on your feet." The door opened and Martha came in again.

"I brought you a nice hot cuppa and a banana to tide you over until your lunch is ready," She told him with a smile. She set the banana and cup down by the feeding tube. "I am going to the medi-bay to retrieve your medications before Jack locks the TARDIS down. I am also concerned about your kidney function and based on the few test I have started to run, I am going to be placing you on dialysis. Also here in a little while I am going to do an ultrasound on your kidneys to check for any abnormalities," Martha commented.

"I know that Jack doesn't have a dialysis machine, so I am going to check the TARDIS and see if you do, unless you want to tell me where it is." The Doctor remained silent as Martha waited for him to talk. "Well then if there are no objections, I will be back soon to check on you." Martha left the room again. Jack leaned over and picked up the banana as well as the cuppa. It was nice and hot. He held it out for the Doctor to drink. The Doctor kept his mouth tightly closed refusing to take a drink.

The smell of the tea made the Doctor's mouth water, but he wasn't going to give in to Jack and Martha restraining him and forcing him to eat and drink. If he wanted to starve himself then it was his right to starve himself. He wasn't even quite sure how he had ended up at Torchwood in the first place. He hadn't set the TARDIS to head to the rift and the only reason he could think of that she had chosen to was to refuel. Still it didn't matter, despite Jack's deadlocking his TARDIS threat, he planned to escape soon.

"Please Doctor, just take a drink," Jack found himself begging but the Doctor continued to refuse. He refused the banana, and when Martha returned with a bowl oatmeal he refused that to. They tried to coax him into eating but he kept his mouth tightly closed. Sighing Martha picked up the feeding tube.

"Hold his head still Jack, though I doubt he is going to fight us." Martha reluctantly placed the feeding tube and then taped it to his cheek. He made a face at her as she pushed the liquid through the tube and down into his stomach. "I know this isn't pleasant Doctor, but this is what you chose. I am going to leave the tube in place for now. You are going to be eating at three meals a day from now on, each one that you refuse will result in me feeding you through the tube. You might as well make it easier on yourself and start eating."

After feeding him, she sent Jack to retrieve the dialysis machine she had located in the TARDIS as she set up the ultrasound machine. She could feel the Doctor watching her as she did and she wondered what he was planning. She had no doubt that the minute he was left alone, he was going to try to escape and so she planned to not leave him alone. Somebody was going to be in the room with him at all times whether it was her, Jack or Mickey to watch over him until he could be trusted not to run. A quick ultrasound revealed that though his kidneys weren't working properly, they weren't enlarged and he had no kidney stones. There was a knock at the door as she wiped the gel off his stomach.

"Just a minute," She called out wondering who was knocking. She fixed the gown and the blankets so the Doctor was decent again. Heading to the door she opened it to find Jack and Ianto with the dialysis machine she had located in the TARDIS. Mickey was behind them carrying a medical bag that she had filled with the Doctor's medicines as well as a few other things she thought she might need. They brought the machine in and placed it by his bed and she took the bag from Mickey and took it to the lab where it could be locked up. The Doctor glared at all of them before once again closing his eyes. It wasn't much but at least it was a reaction, Jack decided. He once again was left alone with the Doctor and settled in his chair. Rather then opening his eyes again to stare at Jack, the Doctor's breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the first day, the Doctor had been ran through his first dialysis and been tube fed a second time. Martha and Jack had teamed up to give him a sponge bath, wash his hair and Jack shaved his face being careful of the sideburns the Doctor favored. Even though he looked like himself again after, the blank, not caring look never wavered from his face throughout. He continued to lay with his head to the side, just staring at the wall of the medi-bay. That didn't stop either one of them from talking to him as they explained what they were doing and waiting for a reply.

"I am going to bed after this Jack," Martha informed them as she finished filling up a syringe. She was exhausted from the long day they had with the Doctor and just wanted to crawl into bed and be done with it. She wasn't foolish enough to hope that when she opened her eyes again that this had all been a horrible dream but she did have hope that tomorrow would bring changes. Hopefully they would be positive changes. She swabbed a place on the Doctor's thigh, then carefully emptied the syringe. She capped the syringe again and threw it in the sharp medical waste before pulling off her gloves. Taking the Doctor's hand in hers, she squeezed it gently. "I hope you sleep well Doctor." Releasing his hand, Martha gave Jack a hug before disappearing for the night.

Once she was out of the room. Jack stood and replaced the tea that was sitting on a table that went across the Doctor's chest. It was the fifth time that he had done so and so far the Doctor hadn't bothered to take a sip of any of them. Jack knew though there was only so long that he would be able to hold out. The broken tea cup on the TARDIS floor proved that he was still drinking, if not eating and he had to be thirsty. Jack had just settled down in to his chair again when much to his relief he saw the Doctor take the straw in his mouth. He took a long drink of the hot liquid, holding some in his mouth for a moment. Jack made sure that he swallowed it, but didn't comment on the fact the Doctor was finally drinking. In his eyes it wasn't a victory but the Doctor giving into the fact he was thirsty.

And so the Doctor had. He had been thirsty ever since he first awoke in Jack's arms as he was carried to the autopsy room. He didn't want to give in though and drink the tea when it was offered. With each passing cuppa it was getting harder to ignore though. He still didn't see a way to easily escape and Martha was going to make sure someone was with him at all times, so he couldn't just leave. He was tired of being thirsty so finally he took a drink of the tea. It was just at the right temperature to be pleasant still and just a little to sweet. He almost smiled at that. He was to miserable though, not only was he not feeling well, he had tubes sticking out of all over his body. Why couldn't the TARDIS just let him die in peace?

"I know you are exhausted Doctor, we all are after today," Jack spoke up finally, tired of the silence the two had sat in since Martha had gone to bed. The Doctor kept sipping his tea as he turned his eyes to look at Jack. "You're angry, scared and want to be left alone, I understand that. What I don't understand is why you won't talk to us and tell us how we can help you. Where is Donna and Rose and what have you done to them that is so horrible that you can justify letting yourself die like this for penitence?" When the Doctor didn't answer Jack slammed his fist down on the table, causing him to jump slightly. He stopped drinking and turned his head to look at Jack wide eyed.

"I get it Doc, and don't give me that look because I understand better then you think I do," Jack snapped angrily. "When I was a child my home village was invade and my father was killed. I was told to take my brother's hand and run, but I couldn't hang on. I lost him Doctor. For years I thought he was dead but he returned. He was angry and blamed me for letting go of his hand, just as much as I blamed myself. I let him bury me beneath Cardiff as penitence. In the end though I still tried to save him because he is family. He is there now." Jack pointed to one of the doors in the wall of the autopsy room. "He is still alive by cryogenically frozen until I can save him. Even though I know what they did to him was horrible I still blame myself and if you could change what happened, I would still let him bury me again."

"Why," The Doctor asked finally.

"Because I felt at the time as though I deserved it and worse," Jack answered, his voice a little calmer. He stood up and picked up a clean cloth. The Doctor had let tea dribbled down his face and Jack wiped it away. "It is only because of what I am that I lived. At the time though, I would have done anything to take in a deep breath beneath the dirt and not wake up again. Some days I still feel that way, but each day gets easier. So why don't you tell me what you did that was so bad, you deserve to let yourself

die?"

The Doctor started to turn his head away again, but Jack carefully took his chin and turned it back. Jack looked deep in the brown eyes that were no longer blank but were full of sadness. Tears had gathered at the edges of them.

"Where is Rose?" Jack wondered.

"Alive," The Doctor answered with a sigh and Jack waited for him to go on.

"And what about Donna?" Jack questioned when he realized the Doctor wasn't going to say anything more about Rose. He wanted to know where but for now he moved on. The Doctor shook his head and let one of tears that had gathered roll down his cheek. He tried to make his expression blank again as he turned his head away from Jack once more. Jack stared at him in disbelief for just a moment.

"How?" Jack questioned, remembering the firey red head who had hugged him aboard the TARDIS. He had only met Donna for a brief time but he had liked her.

"I killed her." The Doctor's voice was so low that Jack almost missed it. Still he refused to believe what he heard. If Donna was dead, then she would have died with the Doctor trying to save her. He just had to find out what happened. Jack sat down and picked up his laptop. He opened it and rather then searching, he sent an E-mail to Gwen. In it, he input all the information he could remember about Donna. Hopefully she would be able to find an answer, for now though Jack needed to rest as well. He sat the laptop aside. Kicking off his boots, he propped his feet up and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor lay quiet and miserable on the bed as Jack breathed softly in the chair beside him. It would have been the perfect time to try to escape but the Doctor couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He didn't have his sonic or much strength. If he did manage to find a way out of the padded restraints, his TARDIS was deadlocked anyways. On top of that in his weakened state, Jack would be able to easily over power him and force him back to this bed, so what was the point.

The Doctor tilted his head to get the straw in his mouth and take another sip of his tea. It had gone stone cold. He made a face as he swallowed the vile liquid. Now he had a dilemma, did he wake Jack and ask for more tea or did he lay here miserably and wait for Jack to wake up and notice that he needed more. He thought about it for a moment, before deciding he didn't deserve more tea. He deserved to lay here on the bed, restrained and forgotten. He pictured himself pushed into a room in Torchwood with all the tubes and restraints still attached. He could hear the door locking as he was left alone in the darkness. He shuddered afraid of the thought.

"Jack," he whimpered despite himself. He was surprised when almost immediately Jack's eyes popped open and looked at him.

"Did you need something Doctor?" Jack asked him standing up and moving closer to the bed. He could see the fear in the Doctor's eyes and wondered what he was thinking of. Gently he caressed the side of the Doctor's head. While the Doctor made a face at him for it, he made no effort to move his head away from Jack's hand. Jack used his other hand to test the temperature of the tea. The Doctor just stared at him again.

"Would you like another cuppa?" Jack wondered. The Doctor moved his head in the faintest of nods. "All right." Jack picked up the cup. He made the Doctor a fresh one, setting it down in front of him with a banana. He watched as the Doctor once again ignored the food to latch on the straw.

"Why don't you try to eat something? It would be a lot more pleasant to taste the food then to have the liquid forced into your stomach again," Jack commented. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Jack sat down again. The Doctor thought about pushing the banana to the floor to make a point. He couldn't do that to a perfectly good banana though, so he left it where it was by the tea. He finished off the cuppa quickly with a slurp. The warm liquid felt good in his stomach and made him feel sleepy. Without further thought he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

-DW-

The following morning when Martha woke up again, she made the Doctor a nice bowl of oatmeal, filled with cream, chocolate chips and banana. At least Jack enjoyed it as the Doctor opted to have himself tube fed once again. She was happy to see he was drinking tea and to hear that they had a quiet night. She partly wished he would have tried to escape though as it would have meant he was acting normal. She was just finishing her morning check on him when there was a knock on the autopsy room door. Jack stood to answer it so Martha wasn't interrupted.

"I found the information you requested," Gwen told him when he opened the door. In her hand she had several printed pieces of paper.

"Perfect," Jack smiled taking the papers from her. According to the information Gwen had found, Donna was still very much alive and working as a temp. The Doctor thought she was dead though. Confused Jack looked back into the room. "I will be back in a moment, I need to make a call."

"We'll be fine, won't we Doctor," Martha cooed, using the voice she used for children as she spoke to him. The Doctor scowled at her for a moment and Jack smiled. He closed the door to the autopsy room. Heading up to his office, he pulled out his cell and dialed the first number on the list. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello," a male's voice answered.

"Hello, my name is Jack Harkness, I am looking for Donna," Jack advised the man on the phone.

"She's asleep. This is her grandfather Wilfred, is there a problem," Wilf asked.

"I was hoping to talk to her about the Doctor," Jack informed him.

"Just a moment." The line went quiet and Jack heard him tell someone that he was just stepping out for a moment. A door opened and closed. "Hello?"

"Is there a problem?" Jack questioned.

"How do you know the Doctor," Wilf wondered, not answering Jack's question.

"I traveled with him. He isn't doing too well and I was hoping to talk to Donna and find out what happened?" Jack informed him.

"She can't know him sir. Her mind will burn up if she remembers him for even a moment," Wilf explained. Jack took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. If the Doctor was removed from Donna's memories and she couldn't remember him or she would die, it was no wonder he was acting as if she was dead.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Jack went to hang up.

"What happened to him?" Wilf asked again and Jack paused.

"He is sick," Jack answered vaguely, not wanting to tell the Doctor's personal life to a man he didn't know.

"How sick?" Wilf wondered not having any of Jack's avoiding the question.

"Very, but we are taking care of him Wilfred," Jack advised him.

"I want to see him. That poor man was all alone. I've been looking up ever night I have," Wilf informed him. Jack thought about it for a moment. He was Donna's grandfather, Jack had the information in front of him that confirmed that. Perhaps Wilfred could talk to the Doctor and let him know that Donna was all right.

"He is currently here in Torchwood in Cardiff. Would you be able to get here or do you want me to send someone to pick you up," Jack offered.

"I can make it," Wilf huffed. Jack gave him the general address before bidding the man goodbye. He decided not to tell the Doctor Wilfred was coming so that the Doctor didn't have a chance to say no. Instead he went back to the autopsy room to wait.

-DW-

Wilfred made good time to Cardiff arriving just over four hours from the time he spoke to Jack. He had made an excuse about a friend and fishing before hurrying out of the house. He found the information booth that he had been told about and went inside. Inside there was a man sitting in a suit behind the desk.

"My name is Wilfred Mott, I am here to see Jack," Wilfred explained.

"He has been expecting you," Ianto smiled and motioned for Wilfred to follow him. He led him through the secret entrance into the Torchwood hub. "Wait here." He left him by the rift computer for a moment while he went to retrieve Jack.

"Wilfred," Jack smiled as he approached him a few minutes later. He shook Wilfred's hand.

"Where is he?" Wilf asked anxiously.

"I will take you to him in a moment, but first I need to talk to you. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?" Jack wondered.

"I'm fine," Wilfred answered. He looked around the room they were in as Jack waited for Ianto to leave the room.

"I want to warn you before I take you to see him that he is in bad shape. He isn't just sick, but he is letting himself go. He is refusing to eat or take care of himself. Right now for his own safety we have him restrained to the bed and he has a feeding tube, IV and is on dialysis," Jack explained. Wilfred brought his hand to his mouth.

"That poor boy. I asked him if he had anyone and he told me he was fine," Wilfred looked accusingly at Jack. "You all left him and he was all alone."

"I know. I realize that now, but at the time I thought he would have Donna and Rose," Jack apologized. Despite the gravity of the situation, he still found it slightly amusing that Wilfred had referred to the Doctor as boy.

"Can I see him?" Wilfred asked and Jack nodded. Jack took him to the autopsy room. The Doctor who had been laying disinterested in the world, stared up at them with wide eyes as he saw who Jack had brought with him.

"Wilfred," the Doctor nearly choked on the word as Wilfred approached the bed. Wilfred looked him over, seeing the skeletal figure that sounded like the Doctor but didn't look like the man who stepped into the TARDIS that rainy day.

"Oh you poor boy," Wilfred commented. The Doctor averted his eyes as tears filled them. Hadn't he been punished enough, he wondered miserably.


	7. Chapter 7

Martha headed to her lab again while Jack moved to the side of the room to give them a little privacy. He was still within hearing range and reaction range in case he was wrong about Wilf, but the look in the old man's eyes had been genuine concern about the Doctor. Even though he had been warned of the Doctor's condition before he entered the autopsy room he still had been horrified to actually see him. Not only was the Doctor skeletal looking with dark rings under his eyes, he looked pale and sickly as well. The restraints kept the Doctor's arms at his sides, but he was covered with a thick blanket to keep him warm in the cold hub. His pillows were new and supported his neck. It showed Wilfred that he was being cared for, but still they knew he was coming and could have posed the Doctor for his arrival.

"Are you being held against your will," Wilfred asked him in concern, finally finding his voice. The Doctor thought about ignoring him like he was ignoring Jack and Martha. He owed Wilfred more then that though.

"Yes," the Doctor replied after a long moment. Wilfred glanced at Jack and he shrugged. He couldn't argue it because it was true. Granted they were just trying to save his life and if that meant keeping him there even when he wanted to leave, Jack was willing to continue doing it.

"Are they hurting you," Wilfred asked next. The Doctor sighed. If they were, Wilfred would stop at nothing to get the Doctor out and to safety.

"No," he informed the man, much to Jack's surprise. Regardless of whether or not he wanted the help, deep down he knew he needed it. One day he might thank them for saving his life even if at this moment he hated them. Wilfred pulled up the chair and sat down heavily in it.

"Then what happened?" Wilfred wondered. The Doctor remained silent this time, refusing to answer that question.

"He did this to himself," Jack spoke up at last. The Doctor glared at him with all the anger he could muster.

"Is that true?" Wilfred questioned and the Doctor nodded weakly. "Why?"

"I hurt them." The Doctor's voice was so low that Jack almost missed it.

"Who did you hurt son?" Wilfred reached out and took the Doctor's hand into his. The Doctor squeezed his hand gently as Jack watched. Jack silently celebrated the fact that the Doctor was talking. Bringing Wilfred here had been a good idea after all and he wasn't going to have to retcon the man in order to protect the Doctor. The Doctor needed to talk about what was upsetting him and since he was refusing to tell Wilfred who he hurt, Jack decided to give him a little push.

"He told me Donna was dead," Jack informed Wilfred.

"She is not," Wilfred exclaimed in disbelief. "She is very much alive and better for the time she spent with you. She may not remember the adventures she had, but deep down she knows and if she could see the way you are hurting yourself, she would be devastated." A few of the tears the Doctor had been holding, finally broke free and rolled down his cheeks but he quickly bit them back. He missed Donna more then he missed Rose. Donna had been one of the best friends he ever had and he just wanted to hear her call him spaceman again or tell him off for waking her early. He never thought he would miss that, but the final goodbye she had given him had shattered both his hearts. He closed his eyes trying not to think of his lost friend.

"It is all right to cry son" Wilfred squeezed his hand tighter, but he refused to let anymore tears loose. Wilfred began to speak again, telling him several stories about Donna. Donna was still working for the temp agencies, but she was standing up for herself more with her mother. She was even planning a trip outside of the country in the fall. The Doctor listened happy to hear that he hadn't completely destroyed her. He was so engrossed in Wilfred's story that he barely noticed that Martha had come back into the room. With her she had brought everyone a lunch of fish and chips. She gave a plate to Jack and Wilfred before setting his portion down on the table in front of him. She picked up one of the chips and offered it to him and he sucked his lips into his mouth as he stared at her.

"You know the deal Doctor, eat or I will feed you," Martha advised him. She sat the chip down again to give him time to think as she started on her own meal. Several times she tried to get him to eat but he continued to refuse. Finally she finished off her own meal. "Feeding tube it is," Martha said calmly. She stood up and went to the cupboard. She pulled out the large syringe used to push the liquid through the tube. She filled it with the liquid and headed back to the Doctor's bed. Wilf looked at the syringe in her hand.

"That's formula," he exclaimed.

"Sorta, I got it off the TARDIS so I know it is all right for him, it also has extra potassium in it that his body needs," Martha informed Wilfred. She picked up the end of the tube and started to prepare it for the syringe.

"Well he is still drinking even if he doesn't want to eat," Wilfred said softly, speaking to himself. He looked at her and spoke louder. "What about a nice milkshake?"

"If he will drink it, that is fine, but I want him to start on solid food again soon and not be reliant on a liquid diet," Martha said. She put down the feeding tube and the syringe. Martha left the room and made him a banana milkshake with real ice cream and added cream to it. Also to the mix she added peanut butter. She took it to the Doctor and set it down in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously.

"Take a drink son," Wilfred moved the straw so the Doctor could get it. For a minute Martha thought he was going to continue to refuse, but he finally opened his mouth and took a small drink.

"See it is good," Martha laughed in relief. She hoped she could convince him to eat a chip at least, but solid food still didn't appeal to him. He drank half of the milkshake which was enough for him to avoid the feeding tube again. Martha left it in place though, not trusting that he will continue to eat on his own. Wilfred stayed a little longer before standing and stretching.

"I need to get home, but I will be back to check on you," Wilfred advised the Doctor. He wasn't worried anymore that the Doctor was being mistreated, but on the other hand he was more worried about the Doctor taking care of himself. He took the Doctor's hand again for moment before leaving the autopsy room. Jack followed him to show him out. "You take care of him you hear."

"We will Wilfred, I promise," Jack reassured him. "You can come back anytime. You have done a lot of good for the Doctor today." He watched Wilfred leave. He had been weary about having Wilfred there, but he had caused the Doctor to take a step in the right direction. The Doctor still had a lot of healing to do though and one afternoon wasn't going to change that. He went back into the autopsy room to see that once again the Doctor was sipping a cuppa quietly. He had a lot to think about and hopefully Jack would be able to get him to talk again.


	8. Chapter 8

"You need to stop blaming yourself for the ones that you couldn't save Doctor," Jack spoke up finally. The Doctor didn't react but flinched slightly at the words. "Donna wasn't your fault. You tried to save her and as Wilfred told you she is still very much alive. One day you may figure out a way to give her memories back but if you don't she will live on. I watched you time and time again over the years try to save others as well, and even though you couldn't save them all you tried. Martha told me about Jenny.."

"Shut up," The Doctor hissed finally.

"I am sorry you never got a chance to know her or travel with her. That wasn't fair to either of you but her death was not your fault," Jack continued ignoring the Doctor's words. "And even though I understand why you wanted him to live, even if I don't agree with it, the Master's death wasn't your fault either." Jack stood up and went over to the Doctor's bed. He removed the Doctor's arms from the restraints, knowing the Doctor didn't have the strength at the moment to run away. The Doctor looked at him in confusion as Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and then pulled the Doctor carefully to sit up as well.

"I chose to sacrifice myself aboard the game station all those years ago. I knew that staying was going to cause my death and I decided to stay to help you. The only thing I blamed you for was leaving me after I was brought back to life, but I wouldn't trade this life. The things I have been able to experience have made me a better man, thanks to you." With those words he wrapped his arms around the Doctor and pulled him into a hug.

The Doctor didn't hug Jack back as he began to struggle in Jack's arms trying to get away from him. He clawed at Jack's back and squirmed. His legs were still attached to the bed so he couldn't bring them up, but he tried to twist his body out of the embrace, but still Jack held on.

"It isn't your fault Doctor," Jack cooed softly as he continued to hold on.

"Let me go," The Doctor screamed with all the strength he could muster.

"I forgive you Doctor," Jack whispered again. With those words the Doctor stopped struggling in his arms. Jack held him still as the Doctor grabbed on to his shirt, his body no longer trying to escape but shaking from the sobs that rocked it. "That's right, let it all out." Jack's shirt was wet from the Doctor's tears but he didn't dare let him go. He held him until long after the Doctor had gone quiet, breathing evenly in Jack's arms. Gently Jack laid him back on the bed, leaving his hands unattached for now. He unchained his feet as well before covering the Doctor with his thick blanket. Jack had no doubt the Doctor still had a lot of recovering left to do but he only planned on restraining him again if necessary.

-DW-

When supper time rolled around, Martha made the Doctor another milkshake. This time she added oats and honey to the banana mixture before blending it together. She took it down to the autopsy room and was surprised to see that the Doctor was curled up on his side.

"You removed the restraints," She asked Jack, even though it was obvious he had.

"For now, if he tries to escape, I can restrain him again later," Jack informed her and she nodded. She had no idea why he decided to remove them now, but trusted his judgement. She set the banana milkshake down on the table near the Doctor.

"Time to eat," Martha cooed softly rubbing his shoulder. He rubbed his face against the pillow and moaned. "Come on now, I have a nice banana milkshake for you. I added extra honey to it, so it is sweet just like you like." He opened his eyes briefly to look at her and the milkshake before closing them again. She placed straw at his mouth and though he took a few sips, he refused to drink that much. Martha opted not to use the feeding tube again though, as she left it on the table for him to finish later if he wanted it. It was harder to examine him with him on his side, but she made it work. She listened to his lungs and heart. She took another blood and urine sample from him as well before hooking him up to the dialysis machine.

After it had finished running, she disconnected him from it again. Going to the cupboard she pulled out a syringe and a small vial of liquid. Jack watched as she filled another syringe and moved the blankets back.

"What is the injection for?" Jack asked her.

"Antibiotics, with him being in almost complete renal failure, dialysis and the cuts on his hands and foot, he is at high risk for infection," Martha explained. She swabbed a place on his buttocks, since he was on his side. "Sharp scratch," She warned him before giving him the injection. She covered him back up and then tucked the blankets around him to keep him warm. "Finish your milkshake or I am sure if you ask Jack nicely he will get you a nice bowl of soup." Martha informed the Doctor. "I am going to head out for a little while but I will be back later in the night."

"Going out with Mickey?" Jack wondered curiously.

"Yes, he is taking me on a date," Martha informed Jack excitedly. "We almost cancelled it because of the Doctor being here, but Mickey convinced me that I needed to get out for a few hours."

"Mickey the Idiot," The Doctor mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Oi, he is not an idiot, he is a wonderful intelligent man," Martha chastised the Doctor. The Doctor didn't care though as he rolled over so he was facing away from Martha and Jack.

"Have fun and if you don't make it back tonight, I understand," Jack laughed. Martha bid them both fair well, hurrying out of the room. He turned to look once more at the Doctor. Tired of the quiet, Jack opened his laptop and turned on a television program to watch. He set the laptop on the table, where the Doctor could see it to if he wanted. When the episode ended, Jack looked over to see the Doctor had rolled over and was sipping his milkshake quietly as he watched the program. Without saying a word Jack started the next episode.


	9. Chapter 9

The valiant floated almost silently in the sky above the word. Though it was large, it was hard to hear the engines from the main deck and the conference room that had become the Doctor's home for the last few months. Above him the stars he loved and missed were out and he longed to see them even for just a few minutes. Below the valiant, the skyline was red with the fires that were destroying Japan. He hoped silently that Martha had gotten out in time but he couldn't think of her at the moment. He couldn't think of anything really besides the pain that was flowing through him.

He was laying facing down on the conference room table. His hands and feet had been attached by rope to the legs and pulled so tautly he felt as if he dared move it would dislocate one of his arms or legs. He could feel the rope digging into his wrist and ankles yet though he was surely bleeding, his extremities had long ago gone numb. He tried to concentrate on taking shallow breaths as it was hard to breath with his his chest and stomach pressed so firmly to the wood. Yet somehow the Master was still managing to produce screams from his dry, sore throat as the whip cracked against his back.

"Beg Jack to help you," The Master demanded again. He rolled his eyes up slightly to see that Jack was still struggling against his bindings. Jack didn't care about hurting himself as he was forced to watch the Master's game. Jack would never get free though as the shackles that held him in place were attached to chains. It gave him enough room to move, but he would never break free. Even if he did the guard holding the gun was ordered to shoot Jack on site.

"No," The Doctor managed to gasp out before the next blow fell.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, we can play this game for as long as you want." The Doctor's hair was grasped and his face head wrenched up so he could look into the Master's eyes. "How about you start begging or I will bring that lovely little Tish in here to take your place," The Master whispered low enough that only the Doctor could hear him. The Master kissed him softly on the forehead before letting his head thump hard against the table. "Let's try this again shall we."

"Jack help me," He moaned as the whip cracked against his back once more.

"You bastard," Jack yelled out. The Master didn't even hesitate as he reached down to his side, pulled his gun out and shot Jack clean between his eyes. Jack fell limp in the chains. The Doctor closed his eyes and continued to beg.

-DW-

The sound of something hitting the floor, startled Jack away from the program. He turned to see that the Doctor had fallen asleep once more and the milkshake cup had slipped from his grasp. Jack cleaned up the mess, happy to see the Doctor had drank almost all of it. He took the cup to the kitchen and then came back to the Doctor. He changed over the IV and topped up the medications the Doctor was on before he sat down again. He was tired himself and almost falling asleep. He considered restraining the Doctor again, but he looked so peaceful curled on his side, that Jack didn't have the heart to. Hoping he didn't regret his decision he closed his eyes to rest. He was awoken a short time later by the Doctor crying out.

"Jack help," He cried. Jack shot up looking over. The Doctor was still sound asleep, but he was tangled in the blanket. His face was wet with tears. "Jack."

"Shhh, I am here," Jack whispered as he brushed the hair back from the Doctor's face. The Doctor's forehead felt warmer then normal and he was sweating slightly. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly and then sat up, holding out his arms. Jack pulled him close to his chest, holding him tightly. "It was just a bad dream."

"No it wasn't," The Doctor mumbled slightly. Jack tensed. The last time he had heard the Doctor beg with those words was aboard the Valiant. He remembered the Master's games well. More times then Jack could count the Master had hurt the Doctor in front of him while he demanded the Doctor beg for Jack's help. The Doctor didn't give in every time though. Most of the time he just stared at Jack with a hopelessness that had chilled him to the core.

"He can't hurt you anymore, he is gone Doctor," Jack reassured the man trembling in his arms. It wasn't true though, the Master still visited Jack in his dreams as well. The psychological damage that mad had did to both of them had lived on long after his death. Jack didn't know if either one of them would ever be truly free from the nightmares, even if they had both moved on during the day. The Doctor looked up at him with those blank unreadable eyes Jack hated seeing so much. He could tell the Doctor was analyzing him, but his eyes gave Jack no clues on how he felt. He held the Doctor until the trembling stopped, then laid him back on the bed.

"Do you want to watch more of the program?" Jack asked him. The Doctor gave no reaction that he heard Jack. Jack started the episode anyways. "I know you are hurting Doctor and I understand why. How about you use the time that you are here to help yourself and see if you can figure out a way to help Donna." Jack suggested. The Doctor glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the screen. "If it can be done, I will give you anything you need, except for access to leave on the TARDIS, just let me know."

"I can't hear the program," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack smiled and turned up the volume a little. The Doctor had heard him whether or not he wanted to admit it. Jack was sure that if there was a way to help Donna the Doctor would find it, if he only he would put that magnificent brain of his to use for something besides sulking.


	10. Chapter 10

Martha got back late and checked in on them before heading to bed. Jack was still awake staring at his laptop, while the Doctor was snoring softly. He was curled on his side in a manor that suggested that he had been watching the laptop too before falling asleep.

"Did you have fun?" Jack asked as he saw Martha entering the room. He reached forward and paused the show.

"I did, Mickey took me out to dinner and then we walked around the park. How is he doing?" She questioned Jack.

"Better I think. He drank almost all of his milkshake and fell asleep without me having to offer him a sedative," Jack informed her. She smiled as adjusted his blankets for him. The Doctor groaned at her but didn't wake up as he snuggled further down into them.

"Him just being here has to be making him feel better," Martha stated as she moved to check the Doctor's vitals on the screen.

"How so," Jack asked not entirely convinced. The Doctor had only been here for just under two days and he was still fighting them every step of the way. Jack knew that if the Doctor had the strength to run that he would have by now regardless of being restrained or not.

"Think about it, not only is he getting the medication and treatments that he needs for his kidneys, but also he is able to interact with us. The Doctor may not want to admit it but he needs to be hugged or just simply have someone holding his hand." Martha looked at Jack. "He doesn't like to be alone, that is why he takes us along. Two weeks alone may not have bothered him normally, but after losing Rose and Donna in such a short period of time, he needed someone. Him choosing to continue to travel alone would have been hard on him mentally."

"He actually gave me a hug earlier tonight after waking from a nightmare," Jack informed her. She nodded.

"That is what I mean and I need you to be the one to help comfort him. In order to get him back on his feet we are going to have to be tough on him and he will need physical therapy which will make him sore, but help him in the long run." Martha informed Jack.

"Just don't explain it to him like that." Jack ran his hand through his hair and looked down. "Aboard the valiant, the Master use to play games where I would comfort the Doctor after he had been hurt. His nightmares earlier were about those games and I don't want him to be reminded anymore then he all ready has."

"I won't mention it to him," Martha promised. "But the time aboard the Valiant is something you both need to talk about. Hopefully you can find a way to help each other."

"I don't know," Jack said quietly. Martha went around to him and kissed him on top of the head. He smiled as he reached out and hugged her tightly. Martha being here had been good for him and Torchwood in general. She was good at listening and offering advice. Hopefully when the Doctor was ready to talk he would realize that.

-DW-

When Martha returned to the autopsy room late the next morning, the Doctor was awake and staring at the wall. Jack had paperwork spread out in front of himself. The Doctor had tried to grab one of the papers, but Jack moved it from his reach, after that he decided to sulk. Jack didn't care though, he wasn't going to let the Doctor work, until Martha released him.

"Good morning, I am happy to see you are up," She told the Doctor cheerfully and he rolled his eyes at her. "How are you feeling today?" She checked his chart to see the last time Jack changed the IV and topped up his medication. She ran a quick check of his vitals as he ignored her, still staring at the far wall. She wasn't deterred though and continued to talk to him.

"I am going to do an ultrasound on your kidneys to see if we can spot a problem because the urine and blood samples have come back negative. Depending on what the ultrasound shows, I may need to do a biopsy. When is the last time you drank anything?" Martha questioned him. She didn't bother to ask him about food, because she was sure Jack would be celebrating if he had actually ate something. She wasn't surprised though when he chose not to answer her.

"He had two cups of tea this morning," Jack spoke up. The Doctor glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to wall.

"Good, hopefully after the ultrasound you can eat something so I don't have to use the feeding tube. Right now I need you to lay flat on your back and lift the gown to your chest." Martha pulled the ultrasound machine over, setting it up. The Doctor remained on his side starting at the wall. Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and the other on his knee. Carefully, he guided the Doctor to lay on his back. He pulled the blanket to the Doctor's waist and then helped him to remove his gown. By the time Martha turned around again the Doctor was laying grumpily staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you Jack." Martha smiled. It was obvious Jack had moved him because Jack still had one hand on the Doctor's shoulder to make sure he didn't roll onto his side again. Martha squirted the cold gel on the Doctor's stomach. He hissed slightly at the coldness. "Now I am going to have to press down to get a good picture. It shouldn't hurt though, if you feel any pain I need to know immediately." He yawned. Martha checked both of his kidneys and the tubes leading up to them. She couldn't see anything wrong with either except they seemed slightly larger then she thought they should be.

"Doctor are your kidneys normally larger than a humans," She asked him. He continued to stare up at the ceiling but he shook his head no. "That's what I thought. Both of your kidney's are slightly enlarged. I want to go ahead and do the biopsy tomorrow so we can try and figure out what we are dealing with. Are you going to be cooperative with me or do I need to sedate you?" Martha questioned him.

"I'll listen," He spoke up at last, turning his eyes to look at her.

"Are you sure, because if you choose to ignore me, I could end up hurting you." Martha put the wand aside. Grabbing a clean cloth, she began to wipe the gel from his stomach as she waited for an answer.

"Yes," He said at last. Jack grabbed the Doctor a clean gown and as if to show he was willing to corporate, The Doctor put it on without fighting them or laying limp. That was as far as his corporation went though. Martha made him another milkshake. This time she used fresh strawberries, as well as the bananas and honey. He lay there drinking it quietly. If he kept up eating, even if it was just the milkshakes, she planned to remove the feeding tube tonight. She was going to leave the IV in until he was better though. Now if she could just figure out what was wrong with his kidneys, she would be closer to getting him back on his feet. Then the real challenge of making sure he healed mentally before leaving would begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack had been wrong. He realized to late that the illusion of compliance, was just an act to try to distract them and it had worked. He thought the Doctor was just resting peacefully after finishing off his milkshake. Yet as he sat watching the Doctor it became obvious something was wrong. The Doctor had grown even paler over a short period of time and was starting to sweat. Jack stood up and started to go to get Martha, when the Doctor's breathing grew shallow. Acting on instinct from his years as a medic on the front line, he grabbed the blankets and pulled them down. The Doctor's bed was covered in blood that was running freely from his wrist.

Jack was speechless as he grabbed the scalpel from the Doctor and threw it across the room. He didn't have to ask where the Doctor got the scalpel from as he was in the autopsy room, Jack's man question was when. That didn't matter at the moment though. All that mattered was saving the Time Lord's life. He quickly took the Doctor's wrist in his hand, putting pressure to try to stop the bleeding.

"Just let me die Jack," the Doctor begged with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I can't," Jack responded.

"You will still see me again," the Doctor informed him.

"It doesn't matter if I see you a thousand times in the future. If I let you die today I will always wonder what if? Jack paused as his own tears were making it hard to speak. He cleared his throat several times before continuing. What if I would have saved you?" "I love you Doctor and even if you never return that love, even if you hate me for saving you, I am never going to just let you die without a fight."

He checked the Doctor's wrist to make sure the bleeding had stopped. The Doctor lay still sobbing quietly as Jack laid his arm carefully back on the bed. He washed his hands before going to the cupboard and grabbing the suture kit that Martha kept as well as a syringe with local anesthetic.

"This is going to sting," He warned the Doctor as he gently picked up his wrist again to numb the area.

"Are you going to restrain me again?" The Doctor asked Jack. Jack regarded him for a second. Every instinct in him was telling him to restrain the Time Lord. Yet to do so he knew would break the Doctor's spirit even more. The Doctor needed to be free and restraining him was a punishment.

"Do I have to?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. It didn't mean anything to Jack. He didn't believe this was going to be the last suicide attempt. The Doctor wanted to die, but Jack meant what he said and he wasn't going to let him. He was going to be watching the Doctor very closely and possibly would restrain him when it was time to sleep, but at the moment he was going to leave him. He stitched the Doctor's arm and wrapped it in a fresh bandage.

"Gown off, you need a bath," Jack informed the Doctor. With shaky hands the Doctor started to strip the gown off. He paused though when the door to the autopsy room opened. Martha entered, her eyes growing wide with the sight of the blood on the bed. She opened her mouth and closed it. "Ah Martha, could you go get a bag of the Doctor's blood from the medi-bay." Jack asked. "I'll explain everything when you get back."

"I want an explanation now," Martha replied, coming down the stairs. She saw the scalpel laying on the floor. Reaching in to her pocket she pulled out a glove and pulled it on before leaning down and picking the scalpel up.

"The Doctor here tried to kill himself again," Jack informed her. She looked at the Doctor, who stared back at her with wide eyes. "I put 6 stitches into his wrist and now I am going to give him a sponge bath and into clean sheets."

"How did you get a hold of the scalpel," Martha asked, her voice bordering anger even though she tried to hold it back. She wanted to yell at him, but it would accomplish nothing. She was also curious of why he was unrestrained if he had just tried to commit suicide for a second time.

"I took it last night when Jack was asleep," The Doctor whispered.

"And where was it when I did the ultrasound earlier," Martha questioned.

"Under my pillow." The Doctor was trembling as he continued to stare at her. Tears were still streaming freely down his face and he looked miserable.

"Why?" Martha needed to know. Since the Doctor was in a talking mood finally, she asked the only question she could.

"I am tired of hurting. I just wanted it to end," The Doctor admitted. Martha leaned over and he flinched as she got close to him. He expected her to start yelling or to restrain him even though Jack said they wouldn't. So he was surprised when she kissed him on the head. He made a face at her but still didn't move.

"For a genius you can be such an idiot," She told him. "Let's get you out of these bloody clothes." She nodded to Jack, who stepped forward. She grabbed the Doctor a fresh gown and sheets, while Jack helped him to strip. Jack laid a towel out on his chair before turning back to the Doctor. He then lifted the naked, trembling Time Lord out of the bed and placed him in the chair. While Jack helped the Doctor to clean up, Martha changed all the sheets on the bed. She checked every part of it for hidden scalpels or anything else sharp. Finding nothing she replaced the pillow.

"I was just thinking, Sarah Jane hasn't been to Cardiff for awhile. How about I call her and see if she wants to come down to visit with us," Martha commented. She smoothed the sheet out and then sat down on the bed. Jack looked up from where he was finishing washing the Doctor's legs.

"I think that is a great idea. Just make sure she doesn't bring Luke with her this time. I think he might be a bit much," Jack commented.

"I will invite her to come tomorrow afternoon, after his procedure," Martha agreed. She moved as Jack picked the Doctor up in his arms again, laying him on the clean bed. Martha handed the Doctor a clean gown and he slipped it on. He remained on his back staring at her as she helped him to cover up, leaving his arm's exposed to the cool air. His eyes grew pleading as she moved the restraints that were still attached to the bed. To his relief though she didn't put them on him, but made sure they were where they could easily be grabbed. "I am not going to restrain you, but we are going to have to find a better place for you or I am going to have to clean out the autopsy room."

"The cells don't have anything he could hurt himself with," Jack spoke up.

"I won't do it again," The Doctor promised. He rolled on to his side facing Jack. Jack stared him dead in the eyes. He wanted to believe the Doctor, he really did. He didn't trust him though. How could he, the Doctor abused his trust the first chance he got.

"But we can't trust you. You have to prove to us that you want to get better and so far you are not doing a good job. I don't even know if I am going to be able to do the biopsy tomorrow due to your blood loss and the fact you have to listen to me. If I can't trust you to hold your breath when I ask, you can hurt yourself badly. I may just have to use anesthetic and go in through an incision." Martha told him. He shook his head no slightly. "That is the only option you are giving me, and promising me you will listen means nothing right now."

"Martha," He whined slightly.

"I am going to go get you some lunch. After you and I are going to sit down and have a long talk. No more being quiet or hiding. You need to talk," Martha turned to leave but paused as the Doctor spoke.

"Can I talk with Jack?" He asked quietly. Martha turned to look at them again.

"If Jack agrees." She crossed her arms.

"Always." Jack smiled. Martha rolled her eyes. She left the room to make the Doctor an actual meal. The time of being nice and letting him drink just milkshakes was over. He was going to eat something or she was putting the feeding tube back into use.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why me?" Jack asked once the two of them were alone in the autopsy room. He had expected that the Doctor would eventually talk to someone, but he thought that Martha would be the one who he talked to more.

"You understand," The Doctor commented sleepily.

"Martha understands too," Jack reassured the Doctor.

"Not like you do," The Doctor replied, looking up at him with half closed eyes. Of all of his companions the last few years, Jack was the one who understood what it meant to travel through space and time before meeting him. Jack understood what it meant to lose the home you grew up in as well. They had talked briefly when traveling together before and the Doctor knew about Jack's home being invaded when he was a child. Jack had also been with him on the valiant and had seen a lot of what the Master had did to him. He didn't need to go into detail or explain it to Jack. He had hoped because of that it would be easier to talk to him, but even though he loved to talk normally, he still didn't feel much like talking. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Where do you want to begin?" Jack questioned him.

"I don't know," The Doctor told him truthfully. That was a harder question. He had lived for to long and too many things had brought him to where he was right now.

"Then let's start with a hopefully easy question. Where is Rose and don't give me that alive statement again," Jack scolded softly.

"The other universe," The Doctor answered quietly.

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"You can't," The Doctor replied. Jack looked at him confused. Jack may not remember those words, but the Doctor would never forget them. He had been in more pain then ever before in this body and dying. He didn't think the pain could get any worse then when he heard Rose speak those words. Of his companions who were with him at the time, she had been there before when he regenerated, yet it was Jack who remained the calmest. It was Jack who told him good luck. The Doctor often thought about that day, as he lay weak on his bed. If he had regenerated and not created the metacrisis, would Rose have stayed with him or would he have left her in this universe with her mum. He didn't know.

"What do you mean," Jack asked when the Doctor didn't elaborate.

"She didn't want me to change, so I gave her someone who won't. He won't change like I will. He will grow old and die with her," The Doctor explained and Jack nodded his understanding. The door to the room opened and Martha came in carrying a plate of food. The Doctor made a face upon seeing it.

"Don't give me that look. I tried being nice, now you are going to eat something more substantial then a milkshake or I am going to start using the feeding tube again," Martha threatened as she sat the plate down on a small table. He rolled over on to his back and she used the bed controls to sit him up a little bit before placing the tray in front of him. He looked at the food, though she said he had to eat, she hadn't given him a heavy meal. In fact it was just a banana, a few strawberries, a piece of toast with marmalade and chicken that had been baked. "Don't just eat the banana."

"I won't," The Doctor responded as he broke a piece off of it and placed it in his mouth.

"I am going to go to the TARDIS and get a few things. Do you want anything off of there?" Martha asked, he shook his head no. He still didn't have much interest in doing anything but laying and staring at the wall. Though the show Jack had been watching last night was interesting and he hoped Jack would turn it on again. Martha left him with Jack again as she headed to the TARDIS. With her she brought a vial of the Doctor's blood. She hoped the TARDIS would be able to give her information about his kidney's and a medication he would be able to take. Normally she would just ask the Doctor but she didn't trust him to give her the correct information. Thankfully when she had traveled with him, she had spent a lot of time in the medi-bay and knew how to use the interface in it to gather information.

The Doctor ate a bite of the chicken and made a face. There was nothing on the chicken and it tasted overcooked. He pushed the chicken aside and picked up the bread with marmalade instead.

"Don't like it?" Jack questioned as he reached out and took a piece. He popped it into his mouth, he chewed for a moment. "It is a bit dry." He swallowed and then took a long drink of water. "Where were we?"

"Everyone is gone," The Doctor answered. He looked down at his barely touched plate of food. His stomach felt sour and he swallowed hard as his mouth began to water. He wasn't going to get sick.

"Not everyone. I am still here and Martha and Mickey are here as well. Sarah Jane will be coming by tomorrow. I also promised Wilfred we would take care of you and I am sure he will be coming by again. You have lots of people who want you to be all right. You never had to be alone." Jack reached out and took the Doctor's hand. Carefully he ran his thumb across the newly bandaged wrist.

"I was alone." The Doctor looked Jack straight in the eyes and Jack saw all the pain the Doctor always tried to hide. In those brown eyes was a man so broken and lost that Jack's heart broke just looking at him. He let go of the Doctor's hand and climbed up on the bed next to him. Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor's shoulder and the Doctor leaned into his touch. Even now Jack could feel the slight tremors that were going through the Doctor's body. Jack picked up a piece of strawberry and put it to the Doctor's lips. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before eating it.

"You never had to be alone. I am always right here Doc. I may not always want to travel but when you need to talk or need help I am always willing to listen and assist when I can." Jack informed him. Jack picked up the toast and held it for the Doctor to take a bite. The Doctor didn't think about it as he did. His mind was on what Jack had said instead. Jack did love him, that was no secret even if Jack hadn't told him earlier, he had known for awhile now. He had even thought of having a relationship with Jack before Rose had changed him. It had hurt to look at Jack at first. Aboard the valiant though, he had taken comfort in seeing Jack as the fixed point. To know that no matter how many times the Master killed Jack, he would return and be there for him. He had grown to need Jack during that year and though he understood why Jack walked away after, he didn't like it.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize he ate all of the meal as Jack fed it to him. He just continued to stare blankly and quietly at the autopsy room wall, listening to the sound of Jack's heart. For some reason he found the sound soothing, and he let it lull him off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Martha spent a long time in the medi-bay, even though she really didn't need to. The TARDIS had agreed with her almost immediately that she needed to perform the biopsy so she could find out what was wrong with the Doctor's kidneys. The Doctor's body worked similar to a human's in the way that the kidneys removed waste his body though could last longer in the distress it was in at the moment with his kidney problems. Still the sooner they found out what was wrong with them, the quicker he would be back to a full recovery. She left the medi-bay and returned to the autopsy room to let the Doctor know.

She was surprised to find that both him and Jack were asleep on the Doctor's bed. Jack was holding the Doctor tightly and the Doctor had his head rested on Jack's chest just above his heart. The plate of food he had been given was empty and Martha hoped Jack hadn't eaten it. There was no way to know for sure though until Jack woke up. She went to check the Doctor's vitals and Jack opened his eyes a crack.

"Sorry I woke you. I just need to check on the Doctor," Martha apologized.

"He ate his meal and talked a little bit," Jack reassured her. She smiled as the Doctor grumbled at Jack talking and shifted his head a little bit.

"That is good. When he wakes up later, I will remove the feeding tube. Tonight I am going to run him through dialysis again. Then at midnight I want him nil by mouth so I can perform the biopsy tomorrow on his kidney." Martha informed Jack. "I am going to need you to help with it, because I want to go in through his back using the ultrasound. I just need to know he is going to corporate with us."

"We won't know until tomorrow." Jack whispered, trying not to disturb the Doctor again. Since the Doctor was asleep, Jack normally would have just gotten out of the bed, but the Doctor was not only using him as a pillow but also a leg rest. Martha came around the bed and carefully maneuvered the Doctor's bandaged wrist out. She slowly removed the bandage to check the stitches that Jack had put in. They were professionally done and looked better then the stitches she normally managed. There was a little bit of blood on the bandages, and she checked to make sure he wasn't still bleeding.

"Martha," The Doctor moaned opening his eyes to stare at her unhappily. He didn't try to pull his hand away as she continued to examine the cut.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but since you are awake, I am going to bandage you back up then remove the feeding tube," Martha told him. "How are you feeling?" He shrugged.

"Fine," He lied.

"Don't you dare just say fine. You are not fine," Jack scolded him. The Doctor hung his head.

"Miserable," he admitted. He smiled a little as Jack pulled him closer into the hub again. Jack was warm and even if he didn't want to admit it, it felt nice just to be held for a little while. He trusted Jack not to try to take advantage of him or cross over the line they had set so long ago. Jack was a good man, even if he did have pheromones that made the rest of the human's fall for him.

"Well let's make you a little more comfortable," Martha suggested. She had Jack get out of the bed, which the Doctor protested. It made him colder not more comfortable. It was worth it though to have the feeding tube removed from down his nose. He had hated the feeling of the tube against his face and the tape made him itchy. "Even though I am removing this, if you stop eating again, I won't hesitate to put it back. You are far to under weight not to eat at the moment. That being said, you are going nil by mouth starting at midnight so I can perform the biopsy tomorrow morning. After I expect you to eat again without argument is that understood?"

"Yes Martha," He agreed knowing it wasn't really a choice. He either ate or he was going to be force fed. Martha gave him a head to toe check up before taking a new sample of blood. She wanted to make sure he was able to have the biopsy performed tomorrow. After she left, he moved over and Jack climbed back up on the bed.

"So tell me about Donna," Jack suggested as he held the Time Lord again. The Doctor sighed against his chest.

"Can't we watch the telly instead," The Doctor wondered. Jack chuckled.

"I will turn the show on again if you tell me about Donna." Jack tried to bargain with the Doctor. The Doctor went quiet for a moment and Jack worried that he was just going to go back to sleep without talking.

"She was amazing. I told her one time she was nothing special and she believed it, but she was Jack. I miss her," The Doctor said softly. "I had to take her memories in order to save her and she knew it. She begged me not to though, she wanted to remember even though it would kill her."

"Have you thought of a way you can give her those memories back and keep her alive?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head.

"A human's brain can't handle a Time Lord's mind. Her body was also burning up with the energy that she took in from the metacrisis. I would have to be able to remove the energy and then be able to unlock the memories of me, but not all of my memories or it will overwhelm her. I could draw the energy into myself. I wouldn't know if I could build a wall to contain the memories though, unless I was able to see her. I can't see her without killing her though," The Doctor explained, talking more then he had in days. His voice was so low though that it wasn't to Jack though even if Jack had asked the question. The Doctor was talking to himself.

"What if we sedated her and brought her here? Then you could check on her without her knowing it was you," Jack suggested. "I am sure Wilfred would be willing to bring her. He wants her to be with you again."

"I need to think about it more," The Doctor replied. He hadn't realized that he was talking out loud until Jack had answered him. He didn't know if he was strong enough to help Donna, but he wanted his friend back. It would be a delicate process to close most of the memories behind while letting memories of himself free again. He didn't know if it was worth the risk just because he missed her.

Jack leaned over and picked up the laptop. He placed it on the small table that had held the Doctor's meal and started up the show again. Though the Doctor watched it, he continued to think about how he could help Donna. When supper time rolled around, Martha was nice to him yet again. This time she gave him a light fettuccine noodle dish with a milkshake to supplement most of the meal. He picked up the fork eating it, not thinking about the food again or the amount he was eating. It was yet another problem that they were going to have to deal with, but for now at least he was eating.

-DW-

The next morning the Doctor lay miserably on the bed waiting for Martha to enter. He wanted a cuppa but he was being denied food or tea until Martha got done torturing him. Jack had informed him that it wasn't torture but had received a snide remark from the Doctor about the fact that Jack wasn't the one about to get a needle shoved into his back. Jack was so happy that the Doctor had argued him, he couldn't even be upset that he was snippy.

Martha didn't keep them waiting to long though, as she arrived to work early and then came straight down to the autopsy room to prepare for the procedure. She checked the Doctor's vitals and then had him turn over on his stomach while she prepared the items she would need in order to perform the biopsy. Jack winced when he saw the length of the needle she was going to be using and felt the Doctor's complaints were even more justified. The Doctor wasn't stupid and he knew exactly what Martha was going to be doing to him, even without an explanation from her. Still Martha had offered to explain it to him last night and he had declined.

"Are you ready?" Martha asked as she laid the special sheet with a small hole in it on his back.

"Yes," He responded, gripping the bed tightly in his fist.

"Remember I am trusting you that you will listen to my every instruction. Failure to do so is going to hurt you even more. So when I tell you something, I expect you to comply without argument," Martha reminded him.

"I will," He answered.

"Then let's begin."


	14. Chapter 14

"That was the last one," Martha reassured the Doctor as she set the needle aside. She continued to apply pressure to his back to help stop the bleeding as the Doctor lay flat on his stomach. Martha had given him both a local anesthetic and a little bit of sedative to help him relax. He had gripped the blankets tightly while being given the local but the actual biopsy had been just a lot of pressure and uncomfortable. He had followed Martha's instructions though and the biopsy had gone smoothly.

"All right Jack. I want you to help him roll over on to his back. Now Doctor you need to remain flat until I tell you otherwise, no pillow," Martha informed him. She placed a plaster over the mark on his back. Jack carefully helped him to roll over and he groaned at the change. His arms were sore from the way he had been laying and he didn't want to lay flat on his back again.

"Tea?" He asked sounding miserable.

"Jack can make you a cuppa. I am going to take these samples to the TARDIS and begin testing so we can find out what is going on with your kidneys. I should have an answer for you in as little as twenty four hours though it can take longer if I have to go to UNIT and use their lab. I will let you know if it comes to that. Now I will be back in just a little bit to run through your vitals again. If you have any new pain or discomfort or if you feel faint or dizzy, I want you to let me or Jack know immediately," Martha instructed him.

"K," He sighed, wondering why Jack hadn't left to get his tea yet. He was tired from the sedative, thirsty since he hadn't drank anything since before midnight and sore. The least Jack could do was get his cuppa. Jack though made sure to cover him with a blanket. He glared at Jack. "Tea?"

"Sorry I will go get it now," Jack hurried out of the room to get the tea before Martha went to the TARDIS. He returned with a fresh cuppa as well as a thermos with more in it. He held the cup so the Doctor could take a drink without lifting his head. The Doctor gratefully latched onto the straw and drained most of the cup. He smacked his lips sleepily as Jack sat the cup of tea down. "Are you going to take a nap before Sarah Jane gets here?"

"She is still coming?" The Doctor questioned as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Martha talked to her last night and she is very concerned about you. We all are. She should have set out after dropping Luke off at school so she could be here early," Jack explained. The Doctor didn't answer but Jack could tell by his breathing that he was still awake. "Why don't you tell me more about Sarah Jane before she gets here?"

"No," The Doctor mumbled, turning his head away from Jack. "Sleepy."

"All right we will talk about her later and you can also tell me if you thought about Donna more," Jack whispered.

"I always think about Donna," The Doctor answered. A soft sob escaped his lips. Jack went around the bed to see tears running down the Doctor's cheeks again. He wanted more then anything to hold him but he had to let the Doctor lay still or they risked causing bleeding into his kidneys again. So instead he gently stroked the Doctor's hair behind his ear as the Doctor once again drifted off to sleep.

Twice while he was sleeping, Jack had to stop him from curling up on his side. Both times he got angry growls from the Doctor and the second time he got called something in Gallifreyan. Jack was sure that whatever it was it wasn't nice. Martha had been in the room at the time checking on the Doctor's vitals and she laughed hearing him complain. They both looked up as there was a knock on the autopsy room door.

"Come in," Jack called out, making sure the Doctor was covered. Ianto poked his head in.

"A Sarah Jane Smith, just arrived at the visitor center. Should I show her in?" Ianto questioned.

"Please, I will be right up to meet her," Jack answered. He turned to Martha. "Should we wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. I am sure he will be up soon enough and then he can visit with Sarah. I told her about his procedure this morning so she was aware he might be sleeping when she arrived." Martha informed Jack. Jack nodded and headed out to go see Sarah. She had known the Doctor longer then any of them and hopefully she would be able to get through to him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sarah Jane," Jack said happily as he entered the hub to find the woman waiting near the rift manipulator. It wasn't the first time that Sarah had been to the hub so she wasn't surprised by the technology it possessed. In fact she had just been in Cardiff almost three weeks ago with her son Luke so he could spend time with Jack. Luke was becoming to regard Jack almost like a brother, something that pleased Jack.

"Jack, how is he?" Sarah Jane asked in concern. Martha hadn't gone into detail about the Doctor's condition over the phone. She had just told Sarah Jane that the Doctor had tried to starve himself to death and damaged his kidneys. She knew of the biopsy that morning and hoped that Martha would be able to help him.

"He is sleeping at the moment, but he was looking forward to seeing you," Jack informed her with a hug. "You can come and see him, but I am warning you he is hard to look at."

"I think I can manage," Sarah Jane smiled weakly. She followed Jack down to the autopsy room. She had prepared herself to see the Doctor sick. She had seen him sick before while they traveled together, but never had she seen him so close to death before without regenerating. She walked over to his bed and gently took his hand in hers. "Why would he do this?"

"He said he was tired of hurting," Jack answered. He placed a comforting hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder. "When you traveled with him before did he ever suffer with depression. I know when I traveled with him in his past body, he had days where we didn't even see him."

"He did, but back then he had his people still. There were times he dropped me off so that he could return home for the day because humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey. He sometimes was called back but other times, even if he wouldn't admit it, I know that he was just going back to see his mother or children," Sarah Jane replied. She knew how much the Doctor didn't like his home planet, but that didn't stop him from missing it. She released the Doctor's hand and sat down heavily in Jack's chair. "Are you going to be able to help him?"

"We are going to do everything possible to save him," Martha spoke up. "A lot of it is going to depend on him though. Pills can only help so much he has to want to get better before he will."

"He has only been here for a short time Sarah Jane, and all ready he has shown progress. I am sure he will be back on his feet before we know it," Jack offered optimistically. He really didn't believe it though. He was positive that the still had a long struggle ahead of them to get the Doctor back on his feet.

-DW-

When the Doctor opened his eyes again, he immediately found himself looking for Jack. He hoped that Jack had a cup of tea for him and maybe would be able to lay with him for awhile. He closed his eyes again as he realized the feelings that he once had for Jack were starting to emerge again. Jack wouldn't trust them and he knew that he shouldn't them either. Jack was only taking care of him because he had tried to kill himself. If he was healthy, he would be out traveling alone and Jack would be here at Torchwood. There was no reason to even think a relationship would ever be possible between them at this point. He turned his head towards the sound of breathing and opened his eyes again. For a moment he was disappointed to see that it was Sarah Jane. He started to roll on to his side, still slightly incoherent from the medications that he was on. A hand stopped him and he looked up happy to see Jack looking down at him.

"You still have to lay completely still," Jack informed him.

"K, lay with me," he replied.

"I will lay down with you later, but right now you have a guest. Why don't you say hello to Sarah Jane," Jack suggested. The Doctor turned to look at Sarah Jane again.

"Hello Sarah Jane." His voice was slightly slurred and Sarah Jane tried to keep from giggling despite the situation that had brought her to his bed side.

"Hello Doctor. It is good to see you awake," Sarah Jane commented.

"They drugged me and stuck needles in my back," The Doctor complained. "Wouldn't even let me have tea first and I am thirsty."

"I'll go make you a cup of tea," Jack responded getting the hint. "Would you mind staying with him alone for a moment, Sarah Jane?"

"Not at all." Jack kissed the Doctor on the head and then left to make the Doctor fresh tea. The Doctor lifted his bandaged arm and used it to wipe the kiss off of his head. He stared at Sarah Jane not liking the pity he was seeing in her eyes. Everyone he had come into contact with the last few days had given him the same look at he was sick of it. It was good to see Sarah Jane though, he hadn't spoke to her since she left with the others and he was curious of how she had a fifteen year old son.

"Luke?" He asked once they were alone.

"He is in school and then going to stay with a friend tonight so I can spend time with you," Sarah Jane explained. He closed his eyes again and she thought he was going back to sleep. He spoke again though.

"You never explained Luke," He informed her. He threw his arm up over his eyes, and scrunched his face. It didn't make him anymore comfortable though. His back was sore now from laying flat and he wanted to roll on his side. He moved his hand back down to his side and then went to lift it again. Sarah Jane caught his hand this time.

"Luke was created by the Bane. I adopted him after we stopped the Bane from invading Earth. He is a wonderful child and a genius. You would like him Doctor if you ever spend time with him. Just no taking him into space," Sarah Jane scolded lightly.

"Sarah Jane, saving the Earth," He whispered happily. "I want to meet Luke."

"I will bring him with me next time, but only if you are feeling better Doctor. Luke is a good kid but he was created as a teenager and hasn't had all the experiences that a regular teenager would. I don't want to scare him with your first meeting," Sarah Jane explained. The Doctor nodded his understanding, Sarah Jane was just trying to protect her son. Jack returned with a fresh cup of tea and a milkshake, per Martha. She wasn't going to make the Doctor eat solid food until he could sit up, but he needed to eat. The Doctor didn't argue as the milkshake was presented to him first and he took a long drink. It was chocolate banana this time and the cold felt good on his dry throat. He hummed his pleasure and took another drink.

"I take it you like it," Jack commented. He had made the milkshake himself with real cream so he was happy the Doctor was enjoying it.

"Yeah," The Doctor sighed. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and stroked his hair behind his ear. The Doctor relaxed under the touch. "Have you met Luke?"

"I have, Sarah Jane has brought him here before," Jack answered. "He is a lot like you Doc. He is hyperactive and a genius. You could teach him a lot."

"Maybe," The Doctor replied. He kept his eyes closed and though Sarah Jane was talking to him again, he found himself drifting off. She had done a lot of investigating over the years and he was proud to hear that she was still helping people. The Earth needed more people like Jack and Sarah Jane. She was telling him about a group of slitheen that they had dealt with recently when he lost his battle to stay awake.

Even though he was still in the autopsy room, in his mind he was back aboard the TARDIS with Jack and Rose. Blon was standing in front of them threatening Rose as she demanded they release her. From behind her, the Master stepped out. He pointed his laser screw driver at Rose and she fell to the TARDIS floor, eyes open and lifeless. He ran around the console to her side as Jack hit the floor next to him.

"Is the little Doctor all alone?" The Master taunted. The Doctor tried to stand and face the Master only to be grabbed by the Master's guards and dragged off. "Restrain him," The Master called out after them. He fought them as he was tied up and shoved into a small closet. There was no room to sit or move and he was forced to stand. His legs ached and he leaned against the wall in the cold dark room. The Master was going to let him die here, he was sure of it. He wasn't going to be able to help the Earth. Out side the room, he could hear Jack screaming in pain.

"Leave him alone," He called out, begging the Master to stop hurting Jack. The screaming went on though until it abruptly cut out. The door opened and he saw Jack's lifeless body still laying on the floor near Rose. The Master looked up at him and he began to scream.

-DW-

"Doctor wake up." Jack tried to comfort the Doctor, as the Doctor kicked and twisted his body, while he whimpered and moaned. He didn't want to restrain the Doctor and end up hurting him, but the Doctor was going to hurt himself if he kept on fighting. He had dealt with the Doctor having active nightmares before. The difference this time was he was suppose to be laying still. Not sure what else to do, Jack turned to Sarah Jane.

"Go get Martha." Sarah Jane hurried out of the room. "Please sweetheart wake up. No one is going to hurt you, it is just a dream."

"No, please," The Doctor whimpered. He hit Jack's hand away from his head and cried out again.

"What is going on?" Martha asked as she came running into the room a minute later. She could see the Doctor was clearly distressed but had no idea what caused it. All Sarah Jane had told her was that the Doctor needed help.

"He is having some sort of night terror," Jack explained. Martha came over to the Doctor's bed side. She pulled out her pen light and lifted one of his eye lids. His eyes were searching frantically but not seeing anything.

"Doctor you are all right," Martha tried to reassure him. He was breathing heavily and his hearts were beating way to fast. They had to get him calmed and quickly. He kept fighting them for almost another two minutes until he suddenly went limp on the bed. His breathing began to even out and his hearts slowed down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Sarah Jane suggested from behind them.

"Nonsense, it is good that you are here," Martha answered as she began throughly checking the Doctor. She wasn't sure what caused the night terror and hoped he remembered his dreams upon waking. She didn't think he would though because of the medications he was on. Still he was beginning to talk about what had happened and hopefully that would help him sleep more peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Martha was listening to the Doctor's hearts when he began to stir from his sleep. He moaned and tried to roll on his side, away from the cold metal on his chest. Martha stopped him and he opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Don't give me that look. You had a bad dream and became animated. I need to make sure you didn't hurt yourself," Martha explained. "I am going to do an ultrasound to make sure there is no additional bleeding into your kidneys. I just need you to lift your gown for me." The Doctor just stared at her. Martha sighed loudly that they were back to his previous game. He had been doing so well but his nightmare had apparently set him back.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Martha asked. He blinked at her.

"I am going to leave the room and give you some privacy," Sarah Jane told them. She stood up and let herself out of the autopsy room and back into the main hub. With Sarah Jane gone, Jack pulled the Doctor's gown up and held it out of the way.

"This might be cold," Martha warned the Doctor before putting the gel on his stomach. She didn't question him about his dream again as checked his kidney. The Doctor had previously stated he wanted to talk to Jack and so she was going to let him. Once she was satisfied that he hadn't hurt himself, she cleaned up and went to find Sarah Jane for a cuppa. The Doctor stared at Jack with wide eyes as he toed his shoes off.

Jack was careful though as he climbed on the bed next to the Doctor and laid so he was on his side facing the man. He wrapped an arm carefully over the Doctor's chest and rested his head on the mattress so he could look the Doctor in the eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable position but the Doctor had yet to turn away from him. Instead the Doctor was looking at him almost curiously.

"Talk to me," Jack whispered seductively. The Doctor's face turned bright red and he started to turn away from Jack. Jack grabbed his chin gently and turned the Doctor's face back to him. "What was your dream about?" The Doctor shook his head no. "You can't keep it bottled up Doctor. That is why you are here now. You need to talk to me Doctor." The Doctor sighed and remained quiet. Jack was patient though. He reached up and gently stroked the Doctor's hair behind his ear.

"We were aboard the TARDIS," the Doctor said finally.

"You and me?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. "What were we doing?"

"We were arguing with Blon. She grabbed Rose and threatened her." The Doctor continued. Jack remembered their time with the slitheen. It was before he was immortal and while the Doctor still wore the leather jacket and had a northern accent. Sarah Jane's story must have influenced the Doctor's dreams. "The Master appeared and killed you and Rose. His guards took me and looked me in a closet."

The Doctor paused again. He didn't want to tell Jack the rest. He didn't want to tell him about having to listen to Jack's screams through the closet door. In his dream he was only in the closet a short time, but when it happened aboard the Valiant, he was in there so long he had gone numb. When the Master finally opened the closet door, he had collapsed to the floor, no longer able to support his own weight. The Master had drug him to his tent, still that was better then his dream. In his dream the door had been opened by a guard and he saw Jack and Rose still laying on the floor by the console. The Master had looked up at him and he looked right into his own eyes.

"Then I woke up," The Doctor lied. Jack saw right through the lie though.

"Doctor, what happened next?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor shook his head. "You're safe here Doctor. What ever you tell me stays between you and me."

"I was the Master," The Doctor admitted finally.

"Oh sweetheart, you are nothing like the Master," Jack told him. The Doctor made a face at being called sweetheart but didn't comment on the name.

"I thought we were alike once," He told Jack.

"You may have been once, but that changed. I spent that year with the Master too. The things he did to us, you could never do. You would never destroy a planet for your own amusement or keep people locked up to entertain you." Jack moved his arm down again so he was holding the Doctor again. The Doctor wanted to snuggle into Jack but instead he lay still like he was suppose to. He hoped he didn't have to stay still much longer. He didn't do well staying perfectly still. "You always try to save people and it hurts you every time you can't. You could never be as cruel or evil as the Master."

The Doctor didn't answer him again but he could see in the Doctor's eyes that he was thinking and so Jack let him. The Doctor reached up and took Jack's arm in his. They lay together quietly for awhile just enjoying each other's company. Jack got tired of the silence though and finding his laptop, he turned the show on once more. They had just started the episode when Martha returned. With her she brought with her a fresh cup of coffee for Jack and a tea for the Doctor. A quick check of his vitals revealed he was still doing well. She didn't approve of Jack laying with the Doctor, but the Doctor was holding Jack's arm, making it clear he didn't want Jack to go. It was against her better judgement but she let Jack stay in the bed with him. She just hoped she didn't regret it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor drifted in and out of consciousness. They tried not to disturb him and just let him sleep as he needed to. Jack laid in bed with him most of the time and the two of them talked quietly while he was awake. After eight hours passed from the time the biopsy was finished rolled around he was looking less pale. His vitals had stabilized again so Martha gave him permission to move around as long as he took it easy, which really wasn't an issue. He was asleep at the time the decision was made, but when he tried to roll on his side a short time later they let him. He sighed happily in his sleep and curled in a ball. Jack chuckled as he watched from his chair that he had moved to during the Doctor's exam.

"He needs a pillow," Sarah Jane commented. She picked up his pillow and placed it on his arms. Almost instinctively, he grabbed the pillow and wrapped his body around it instead of just being in a ball. Martha changed out his IV's and made sure his medications were correct.

"Jack can I talk with you a moment," Martha asked once she had finished. Jack stood and reluctantly followed her out of the autopsy room. He could tell by the tone of her voice, he wasn't going to like their discussion. They moved to the main part of the hub to find that the room was empty. Jack glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was just after four and everyone was gone for the day.

"Why were you in the bed with him? You know he was suppose to be laying completely flat to avoid causing bleeding. What were you thinking?" Martha snipped when they were alone.

"I was thinking that he was hurting more again and I had to do something in order to get him to talk before we lose him forever," Jack argued back. "You were right and he responds better when he is being held. I didn't jump on the bed or move him. All I did was lay down and comfort him. If you want me to talk with him and help him, then let me help him."

"He is still my patient Jack," Martha hissed. "I am trying to heal his body so that his mind can heal as well. I can't do that if you hurt him because you want into his trousers."

"In case you forget you are my employee Martha," Jack snapped. "I could fire you right now and find another doctor to care for the Doctor."

"Do it," Martha fought back. She moved closer to Jack, standing her ground. She was shorter then him and had to look up to look him in the eye, but that didn't bother her.

"Oi," Mickey called out startling them both. He stepped protectively over in front of Martha, blocking her with his body from Jack. "What is this about?"

"She is accusing me of trying to hurt the Doctor," Jack said angrily.

"That is because he was an idiot and climbed into bed with him when he was suppose to be laying flat," Martha defended herself.

"Martha, did Jack actually hurt the Doctor?" Mickey questioned. He thought it was strange that Jack had laid down with him, but he knew Jack wouldn't intentionally hurt the Doctor. He also knew that Jack had enough medical training to know the risk of his actions.

"No," Martha answered honestly. "You are suppose to be on my side."

"I am on your side babe, but Jack is a trained front line medic. I know he knows what he is doing and if it was a bad idea to lay with the Doctor he wouldn't have done it," Mickey told her, keeping his voice calm. "On the other hand, Jack if you want Martha to be his doctor, then you have to let her take care of him. Even if you want to go against her orders you have to remember that may not be what is best for the Doctor."

"Fine," Jack sighed. He wasn't sure when Mickey became the voice of reason between the two of them, but he was positive he didn't like it. He respected Mickey's opinion out in the field and Mickey was a good man to have around Torchwood. That didn't mean that he wanted Mickey to be able to see the logical side in their argument. Still if he was going to be with Martha, Jack had to expect it more often. Mickey put his arm around Martha's shoulder and led her off to the side, as Jack turned and went back into the autopsy room. The Doctor looked up at him with wide scared eyes from where he was still curled around the pillow.

"Did you fire Martha?" He asked Jack as he approached.

"No, Mickey stopped me. I am sorry you had to hear that Doctor," Jack sat down heavily in his chair. "Martha was right though and it was stupid of me to climb into bed with you."

"It was nice," The Doctor admitted. He blushed as he looked at Sarah Jane. She had a large smile on her face over hearing the Doctor enjoyed being with Jack. She wanted him to be happy and if Jack could do that for him, then she would support a relationship between them.

"Well then I will lay with you again later tonight, as long as Martha says it is all right," Jack informed him and the Doctor nodded. His heart beat's sped up slightly and he was glad that they didn't have him hooked to a heart monitor, Because like it or not, he was once again falling for Jack Harkness.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't until mid-afternoon on the following day that Martha finally had an answer for the Doctor regarding his biopsy. By that time Sarah Jane had all ready headed home to be with Luke again. She promised that she would be back soon to see the Doctor again, but he ignored her. She didn't take it personally though as the Doctor was cranky with everyone at that point, except for Jack. Jack though was stuck in the Doctor's bed for awhile. Jack had climbed into the Doctor's bed late the previous day to hold him while he slept. The Doctor though had turned to face Jack and buried his face against Jack's chest, holding onto him tightly.

He had allowed him out to get breakfast and a fresh cup of tea before complaining that he was cold. Jack had tried to just get him another blanket, but the look of betrayal on the Doctor's face had caused him to climb back in the bed with the Doctor instead. Jack didn't realize that the Doctor was falling for him and just saw himself as a heater for the Time Lord. The Doctor had leaned against him while he ate his bowl of oatmeal and toast. Once the meal was done, they had curled back up together beneath the blankets. That is where they were when Martha finally came back to the autopsy room to discuss the initial results of the biopsy with the Doctor.

"How are you feeling Doctor," Martha asked as she checked him over. Her response was a small grunt as he continued to lay with Jack. She looked at Jack and he just shook his head at her.

"He is cranky and choosing to not respond at the moment." Jack told her.

"Is he awake at least?" Martha wondered. Jack moved slightly so he could see the Doctor's face. The Doctor glared up at him before burying his face against his chest once more.

"He is awake," Jack confirmed. Martha thought about sitting down and talking to him, but she instead continued to stand by the bed.

"I am sorry I took a little longer then expected. I have the initial results of your biopsy with me. I am still running test though to make sure I don't miss anything and I will have those results in a few days. So how about you sit up and I can discuss it with you," Martha suggested as the Doctor continued to lay with his face buried against Jack's chest. He gave no indication that he heard her, but it was clear he had no intent to listen. Martha sighed.

"Due to malnutrition you have caused your kidney's damage. Now the dialysis has helped to clean out your blood and take away some of the strain from the kidneys. In a human we would be looking at getting you on a transplant list, which I know is not possible for you. Thankfully the TARDIS seems to think there is a solution. She has given me a medication that will help to reserve the damage to your kidneys and allow them to heal. Are you aware of this medication?" Martha asked him, trying to find out if he was listening to her.

"Yes." The Doctor's muffled voice spoke up at last.

"All right. So from what I understand it is a series of six injections over the next three days. I am going to give you the first one now and then every twelve hours until the injections are completed. After that we just need to run a blood and urine sample as well as another ultrasound to make sure the swelling in the kidneys has reduced," Martha explained. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a syringe. Taking the first small vial out of her pocket, she measured out the correct dosage. She wasn't familiar with the medication but she trusted the TARDIS. She moved the blankets to expose his arm and he groaned at her.

"It is just one injection doc," Jack cooed softly. He held the Doctor as Martha gave him the injection in his upper arm.

"Jack I need you to watch him and make sure that there are no adverse reactions to the medication," Martha said. She put a plaster over the injection sight and then covered the Doctor back up. She wasn't sure if the Doctor was feeling sicker or if he just needed a day to be coddled, but he looked content laying with Jack. "I will be back in a little while," Martha informed them.

"You could be nicer to Martha," Jack chastised the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at Jack.

"You wanted to fire her," He argued back.

"I didn't really mean it. We were both upset at the time," Jack informed him and the Doctor nodded. He laid his head back against Jack's chest. They laid quietly for awhile before the Doctor broke the silence.

"I want out of this room," He said at last. He was sick of having tubes sticking out of him and having injections being given to him all the time. His back still ached from the biopsy the day before and the IV was beginning to itch. The bed wasn't very comfortable either. It was too hard. He wanted his mattress from the TARDIS with his thick comforter. He knew that he was just being cranky but he didn't care.

"Soon Doctor. Once Martha has finished with treating your kidneys and declares that you are able to go without the IV, you no longer have to stay in this room. In fact I am sure Martha will be able to take you with her to her flat and you can stay there until you are ready to travel again," Jack suggested.

"Can't I stay with you?" The Doctor questioned. The thought that he would have to be separated from Jack while he healed had never occurred to him. He didn't want to go to Martha's flat and be alone with her most of the time.

"You can if you would like Doc. I only have one room with one bed, so we would have to share. I warn you I am a cuddler," Jack teased him slightly. He didn't think the Doctor would mind but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"That's all right," The Doctor replied. Jack kissed the top of his head and held him a little tighter. He didn't think the Doctor would be as happy to stay once he felt better. In fact he could see the Doctor wanting to leave. Right now though Jack was happy to dream that the Doctor actually wanted to be with him.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor spent the next two days miserable in Jack's arms. The shots were making him sick to his stomach and he couldn't keep anything down. He was getting sick so often that it was also keeping him up and he longed to just sleep. Martha wasn't worried about him becoming dehydrated due to having the IV, but he really couldn't afford to lose anymore weight. She didn't try to get him to eat though as he couldn't even keep tea down and that was making him even more miserable. Jack tried his best to comfort the shivering, sweaty Doctor, but he couldn't do much for him. They just had to wait it out.

The Doctor nearly cried when Martha came to give him the last injection. He fought her so much that she ended up having to give it to him in his backside and he went still feeling defeated in Jack's arms. He resented the fact that Jack had helped hold him so Martha could give him the injection, but he didn't want Jack to move and lose the comfort that he was feeling. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely safe.

Jack knew the Doctor wasn't feeling well due to the injections, but he hoped that once they had cleared his system he would start to feel better. His kidney function had all ready started to improve and while Martha still ran the dialysis machine everyday, per the TARDIS's instructions, the Doctor's body was cleaning his blood better. He had his final round of dialysis shortly after the injection. Martha waited to remove the line for the dialysis though until she was able to confirm that his kidney function had improved.

She had taken the blood and urine test early in the morning and had planned to perform an ultrasound on his kidneys after she had got the test running. She was in her lab working when the alarm for the rift sounded. She decided to postpone the ultrasound as Jack needed to go with them to retrieve the artifact that had come through the rift. She made it back to the room to watch as Jack had struggled to get out of the bed to go help. The Doctor had taken it personally and after Jack was out of the room, he decided to hide beneath the blankets. His head was almost completely covered with just his hair sticking out. He was ignoring Martha as she tried to talk to him.

"I want to talk about you and Jack," She said finally. That got his attention. He pulled the blankets down enough that he could look at Martha. His eyes were bloodshot from getting sick and lack of sleep. "I have seen the way you have been acting towards him the last few days. Do you want a relationship with Jack?"

"Yes," The Doctor admitted. It felt good to say it. It didn't stop his worry though. Jack had been his rock over and over again during times of trouble, if things were calm and going well could he still look at Jack the same? The worry must have shown on his face.

"I can understand why you are worried. You are dealing with depression." The Doctor scoffed. "Regardless of whether or not you want to admit it and have been sick. Is this the first time you have felt this way towards him?" The Doctor shook his head no. "Then I don't think you need to worry. I do think that you need to take it slow though. Jack may not show it but he can be hurt just as easily. If you try to have a relationship with him and then run once I release you, you will crush him."

"I don't want to run again," The Doctor told her.

"Now you don't but what happens when I release you. Do you still think that you won't want to run?" Martha asked him honestly. She wasn't trying to stop him from having a relationship, if that is what he truly wanted. In fact she thought a relationship would be good for the Doctor and Jack was the perfect man for him. She just wanted the Doctor to actually think about it.

"I will run Martha, but I want him to come with me," The Doctor informed her. "He said no after the valiant. Do you think he will say no again?"

"A lot has changed since that year Doctor. Jack and I didn't want to leave you but we both wanted our old lives back and had to learn to cope again. If you felt like this for Jack after that year and had told him, I am sure he would have found a way to make it work," Martha answered him. Neither one of them used the word love, though Martha was thinking it. She could see it in the Doctor's tired eyes as they spoke about Jack. Just mentioning him had caused the Doctor to light up. "What I think you need to do is talk with Jack and let him know how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" The Doctor expressed his fears.

"Oh Doctor, I don't think you have to worry about that. Do you really think he would lay in bed with you for almost three days if he didn't feel the same?" Martha asked him.

"He might," The Doctor replied. Martha wanted to chuckle, but the sadness that had crept into the Doctor's eyes stopped her from laughing. She moved to the side of the bed and gently brushed the hair away from his forehead with her hand.

"I can assure you that isn't the case. If I or anyone else on his team were sick and wanted him to lay in bed with us and he did get in to bed. It wouldn't be for three days," Martha informed the Doctor. She didn't bring up that with Ianto that might be different. It was up to Jack to tell the Doctor that he had been fooling around with Ianto. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"I can do it," The Doctor answered slightly mortified at the thought. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it back up over his head. He closed his eyes and tried to rest as he waited for Jack to return.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack returned late in the day with Mickey by his side. Gwen and Ianto had taken their own vehicles and since there was no intimate threat, he allowed them to head home and shower. Of all the places that the artifact could have landed, it landed in the middle of a weevil den. Thankfully besides being covered head to toe in mud and other things he didn't want to think about, the retrieval had gone well. No one had died including himself. The artifact had been successfully secured in a container in the boot of the SUV and it would be locked in the vault once it was cataloged. Jack left Mickey to take care of that as he made his way into the hub and down to the autopsy room.

"You are kidding me if you think I am going to let you next to the Doctor looking like that," Martha commented as she stared at Jack at the top of the stairs. The Doctor had been sick enough and prone to infection without Jack making it worse.

"I am going to shower, I just need to know how he is," Jack informed her, looking over the rail.

"There have been no changes since you left. Now go get cleaned up," Martha ordered. He saluted her and then went to shower. All of his clothes he threw in the bin except for his coat. He hoped that Ianto would be able to save his WWII coat. If not he was sure that Ianto would be able to find a replacement for it. He dressed in his normal attire before heading back to the Doctor. This time he was allowed to get close without question. Martha was holding the Doctor's hand as he slept uneasily. He was still shivering slightly despite being covered with two thick blankets.

"How long is it going to take the medicine to clear his system?" Jack asked Martha in concern.

"A few days. Until then we just have to keep him as comfortable as possible." Martha answered. "I gave him an antiemetic while you were out. I am hoping if he is able to keep food and water down he might feel a little better."

"Water," Jack scoffed. "Tea is more like it. If you can get him to drink more water then tea, I will be amazed." Martha held the Doctor's hand out to Jack and he took it in his hand before sitting down.

"I am going to go see how Mickey is, then turn in for the night. I just topped up his medications an hour ago so he should be fine for awhile. Do you need anything before I go?" Martha asked in concern. She could see how worn Jack was and hoped he would lay down for a few hours of sleep later.

"No. We'll be fine," Jack reassured her. Martha started to leave but she paused at the door way. The Doctor would be mad at her for telling Jack how he felt but she had to make sure Jack didn't just dismiss the Doctor's feelings.

"Jack," Martha said. Jack turned to look at her. "The Doctor needs to talk to you later. Listen to him."

"I will," Jack answered slightly confused.

"I mean it. Don't just think he is telling you because he is sick. Actually listen to what he says," Martha told him more sternly. Jack saluted her but she could see the confusion on his face as he wondered what she was talking about.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up cold and alone in his bed still. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he had hoped that Jack would be back by the time he woke up. He was buried beneath the blankets with only his hand sticking out of it. He pulled his hand out of Martha's since she was still holding his hand. She had held it to help him sleep and it had worked, allowing him to sleep uneasily. Reaching up with his now free hand, he pulled the blankets down. He stopped as soon as it was past his eyes, not being able to stop the grin from appearing on his face as he saw that it was Jack who had been holding his hand and not Martha. Jack's eyes were closed and he was leaning back slightly in the chair.

"Jack," He whispered happily. He moved closer to the edge of the bed so he could take Jack's hand again. Leaning over he placed his head on Jack's leg. It wasn't very comfortable but he didn't complain. Only a few minutes passed though, when he felt Jack's other hand, stroking his hair softly.

"I take it you missed me," Jack commented with a slight chuckle.

"Yes," The Doctor answered him.

"Well lets get you more comfortable," Jack told him. He helped the Doctor get back on the bed properly. The Doctor waited as Jack striped his shirt off before climbing into the bed next to the Doctor.

"Did you find the artifact?" The Doctor asked as Jack settled into the bed next to him. Jack lifted his arm and the Doctor snuggled up to him, resting his head on Jack's bare chest.

"Yes, it was a weapon that I don't recognize. I will have you look at once you are feeling better. For now though Mickey is locking it up in the Torchwood vault." Jack picked up the Doctor's bandaged wrist and rubbed it gently in his hand. "Does it hurt," Jack asked as the Doctor watched him.

"No. I almost feel separated from it," the Doctor informed him.

"How so?" Jack wondered. It wasn't good if the Doctor had found a way to separate himself from the damage he caused. The Doctor had to deal with his suicide attempts.

"I remember doing it and wanting to end it all. The emotions I was feeling aren't there though," The Doctor explained. Jack nodded his understanding.

"Martha said you needed to talk to me?" Jack questioned. He was surprised when the Doctor blushed. He looked down so that Jack couldn't see his face. "What is it?" Jack asked even more curious.

"I like you being here with me," The Doctor's voice was slightly muffled.

"I like being here too," Jack replied back slightly confused. The Doctor looked up at him and nuzzled Jack's neck slightly. Jack chuckled but he froze though, as he fell silent when he felt the Doctor's cool lips press against his neck. Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No wonder Martha had warned him. If she hadn't he would think the Doctor was just telling him because he was sick. He looked down at the Doctor who was watching, fear in his eyes. Jack took his chin, tilting the Doctor's head up so that he could kiss his softly on the lips. The kiss that was returned was almost hesitant but the Doctor didn't pull away from him. The kiss they shared wasn't long but gave him hope. He pulled back and let the Doctor once again settle down with his head on his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

The antiemetic allowed the Doctor to sleep the entire night through and late into the next morning. Jack stayed with him sleeping most of the night as well, but remaining as a pillow while the Doctor slept. Jack was even reluctant to wake the sleeping Time Lord when Martha brought him a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast.

"He can't sleep all day Jack," Martha sighed. Jack just snuggled the Doctor closer kissing the top of his head.

"If he needs to sleep, then I don't see a problem," Jack argued her.

"I agree it isn't a problem, unless he is using sleep to hide from his problems. The only way to know that though is to wake him up and talk to him. If he wants to go back to sleep after he has tried to eat, I am fine with letting him sleep," Martha commented. Jack continued to hold the Doctor though.

"He seemed fine when he went to sleep. In fact we talked and snogged," Jack smirked. Martha's face lit up at hearing the news. She wasn't sure the Doctor was actually going to take her advice and talk to Jack. "I can't believe he told you before me."

"I asked him about it," Martha admitted. "I could see the way he acted around you and how he just seemed happier and more comfortable when you were around. I can't believe I am going to say this either, but no sex for at least two weeks. I can't even imagine the last time he had sex."

"I don't know either. It has to have been quite a while." Jack was glad the Doctor was still asleep for this part of the conversation or he would have been mortified that they were discussing his sex life or lack there of.

"The Master never..." Martha trailed off not wanting to actually say it.

"No, he was a horrible man but he never did anything like that to either of us. He enjoyed hurting us more and trying to us against each other. He more then once tried to get me to hurt the Doctor and I refused to do it," Jack whispered. He needed to talk about the Valiant and what was done to him but he didn't know if Martha was the right person to discuss it with. She had suffered a lot during that year as well, traveling on her own across the destitute land.

"He told me that is when he first realized he had feelings for you," Martha told Jack.

"Aboard the valiant the Master use to tie us up just far enough from each other that we couldn't touch. We use to reach out though until just the tips of our fingers would meet." Jack paused as he brushed his fingertips across the Doctor's hand. The Doctor extended his fingers just a little bit more to reach Jack. "Those brief moments of comfort kept both of us going. We couldn't talk due to the microphones but we were able to feel that we were still together." Jack took the Doctor's hand in his, kissing his hand. He didn't want to inadvertently stir up bad dreams for the Doctor. He was surprised when the Doctor squeezed his hand back.

"I would have been lost without you," The Doctor mumbled against Jack's chest.

"How long have you been awake?" Jack wondered.

"Long enough. Do you always discuss my sex life while I sleep?" The Doctor looked up at Jack curiously. Rather than answer him right away, Jack placed his lips against the Doctor's kissing him softly. The Doctor returned the kiss with less hesitation this time. Martha cleared her throat after a moment. They could kiss as much as they wanted once she left the room, right now though the Doctor was awake and he was still her patient. Jack reluctantly broke the kiss and sat the Doctor up a little straighter.

"Feel like you could eat this morning?" Martha questioned the Doctor. She grabbed the oatmeal and gave it a quick stir. She was happy to see that it hadn't cooled down completely while she waited for the Doctor to wake. She handed the bowl to the Doctor. He looked at the goopy mess and gagged. Martha quickly took it back.

"Not oatmeal," He managed in between his stomach trying to force its way out of his throat.

"Then what would you like? How about a fresh banana and some yogurt?" She suggested. He shook his head. She stared at him dumbfounded that he would turn down a banana until he managed to speak again.

"No yogurt," He told her.

"All right you can have just a banana for now," Martha gave in. Happy that he wanted to eat something. She would try to push for more food at his next meal. She left to go get him the banana and while she was gone the Doctor turned to Jack.

"I figured out how to help Donna," He told him.

"That is wonderful news Doctor. I will call Wilfred and he can bring Donna with him next time he comes to see you. Hopefully that will be in the next few days," Jack said ecstatically.

"No. I don't want her to see me like this," The Doctor answered back. Their was fear in his eyes. Donna had been his best friend and he didn't want her to pity him the way everyone else was. When he brought her memories back, he wanted her to see him standing on the TARDIS, the same as when they last met.

"I know you want to wait sweetheart, but I think that you should return her memories soon. You need Donna and she needs you. You heard Wilfred, she is better because of the time that she spent traveling the stars with you," Jack told him. He pulled the Doctor close as he began to tremble.

"What if she hates me for taking her memories?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't think she could. You saved her life and now you are giving her a chance to see the stars again. She will be upset you haven't taken care of yourself but I am sure she will be here until you are on your feet again," Jack informed him.

"She shouldn't have to take care of me," The Doctor answered slightly grumpy as Martha returned with not only a banana but a bowl of cereal.

"Try and stop her."


	22. Chapter 22

Jack called Wilfred shortly after the Doctor had said he could help Donna. Wilfred was just as ecstatic and agreed to bring Donna to Cardiff, but he didn't want to wait. He agreed that the Doctor needed Donna if he was going to heal. He had agreed though to wait until the following morning so that Martha could meet him with a sedative for Donna. She was going to be given it before being brought to Cardiff, that way if it didn't work, they could return her to Chiswick without hurting her. Jack felt a little guilty that they weren't planning on getting Sylvia's permission but he didn't know how to get her to agree.

"This is a bad idea Jack," The Doctor stated for the third time in as many minutes. He was sitting up in his bed with a cup of tea in front of him and a half eaten bowl of soup on his table. Martha and Mickey had left over five hours ago to go and get Donna and were due back at any time. The Doctor had been asleep for part of that time. Upon waking though he was unhappy to find out that they had gone ahead with the plan, despite his arguments.

"If it doesn't work, I am sure you can come up with another way to help her," Jack answered him. He was on purposely misunderstanding what the Doctor's concern was. The Doctor glared at him. He smiled and leaned in to give the Doctor a kiss only to have the Doctor turn his head. "Sweetheart I know you are worried, but once you see her, I am sure you will want to help her."

"I do want to help her, but not yet. I told you I don't want her to take care of me," The Doctor stated. He was unhappy that they had gone behind his back and made plans to bring her anyways. Jack was right and when Donna was here he wasn't going to avoid helping her, but he hated the fact the decision was taken from him. He understood why they didn't trust his judgement because he really didn't trust himself. What if something went wrong and he hurt her? He would never forgive himself. If that happened he would find a way to end it once and for all despite them trying to stop him.

"Talk to me," Jack said, as the Doctor looked down. It was his way of trying to hide what he was feeling. Jack had noticed over the short while just how expressive the Doctor's eyes were. The Doctor may have been able to keep his face expressionless but his eyes showed it all. Jack leaned over so he could see the Doctor's eyes and saw the fear in them.

"What if I am not strong enough and I hurt her?" The Doctor questioned. Jack wrapped his arms around the Time Lord and he instinctively leaned into Jack's embrace. Jack kissed him on the top of the head.

"You are stronger then you realize. You have done so much and walked away from things that would leave others broken. You have fallen at the moment though sweetheart and even if you need us to carry you for a little while, you are still stronger then anyone else I have ever met. You will be able to help Donna and once you are feeling better, you two will be able to explore the stars again," Jack told him.

"The three of us," The Doctor informed Jack.

"The three of us," Jack agreed. He sat holding the Doctor until the door of the autopsy room opened. Martha came in first, followed by Mickey with Donna in his arms.

"Where would you like us to lay her Doctor?" Martha asked. "I can have Ianto grab another bed."

"No, put her beside me," The Doctor told her. Jack stood up to give the Doctor room to move over. Donna was placed gently on the bed beside him. He looked at her almost reverently as he brushed the hair away from her face. She still looked like the last time he saw her. He could see her standing in the kitchen and feel his hearts breaking again as she brushed him off as just a stranger. The best friend he ever had and she didn't even care he was leaving, even though it had literally almost killed him to leave her.

"Doctor?" Jack asked after he just stared at her silently for a moment.

"Once I unlock her memories, I need you to take her back out of the room. If she wakes up and still doesn't remember me, it will be easier on her," The Doctor told them. He looked up and then looked confused. "Where is Wilfred?"

"I asked him to wait outside the door with Ianto," Martha answered. "Do you want me to invite him in?" The Doctor shook his head.

"While I remove the energy from her my temperature is going to rise. It is going to drop quickly though as I push to unlock the memories, while keeping enough back so her mind doesn't burn. After I may pass out or drift quickly off to sleep. Just let me sleep," He told them.

"Anything I need to watch out for besides that?" Martha asked. She was hoping the Doctor was telling them everything that they needed to know. This was one instance where they had no choice but to trust him. She just hoped that they were making the right decision in doing so.

"No, just be ready," He answered. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He breathed in again deeply as he placed his hands on Donna's temples. Drawing the energy out of her was easier then he thought it would be. His own body's energy was lower then normal due to his healing and it craved the energy he was drawing in from Donna. He took it slow though, not wanting to crash or shock her system. Once he felt the energy dwindle he paused. Pushing further into her mind he unlocked the memories of them traveling together. In the process he let other memories escape but once he had freed the memories, he quickly made a wall around the rest that would overwhelm her mind. He made the wall thick and hid it away from her. Taking the last little bit of energy he withdrew from her mind.

"Jack," he moaned as he started to collapse forward onto Donna. Jack caught him and eased him backwards onto the bed. The Doctor's eyes drifted closed and he was out before his head hit the pillow. Despite the warning, Martha rushed around the bed to check on the Doctor. She made sure that he was breathing evenly and that his hearts were both still beating normally. Once she was reassured he was okay, she turned back to Mickey.

"If you will pick Donna up again, we can take her out to the couch in the hub. The sedative is going to be wearing off soon," Martha informed him. Mickey leaned down and took Donna once again in his arms.

"What if it didn't work?" Jack asked concerned that Donna's mind might still burn.

"I have another dose of sedative ready. I will just give it to her, we take her home and Wilfred will tell her she fell asleep in the car. No harm done," Martha answered. She left the room with Mickey to tend to Donna as Jack sat next to the sleeping Doctor.

-DW-

Donna began to stir as the sedative left her system. The couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but it was the best place to keep an eye on her. It was also in the small conference room, so it didn't show her any technology that she may not be ready for if the Doctor had failed.

"Wilfred," Martha called out softly as Donna woke. He was sitting a short distance away at the table with the others. Upon hearing Martha though he quickly made his way over to his grand daughter. Martha stood back as Wilfred knelt down next to Donna.

"Donna," He said softly.

"Gramps," She asked. She opened her eyes and looked around confused. "Where am I?"

"You're safe sweetie," Wilfred answered her.

"Where is the Doctor?"


	23. Chapter 23

Without windows the conference room was so dark that the Doctor couldn't see his own fingers in front of his face. He had been sleeping miserably chained to the wall but laying on his front. He moaned as he turned his head, trying desperately to hear Jack and make sure he wasn't alone.

"Shhh." Came a soft hiss and he felt Jack's finger's brush against his own for a brief moment. Neither one of them would dare speak and risk making the Master come back.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned. He stretched out his fingers trying desperately to reach Jack again.

"You scared me for a moment there," Jack told him. He felt Jack's fingers lightly brush his own again.

"You'll bring him back," He told Jack, his voice no louder then a hiss. There was a long pause before Jack answered him.

"He is gone Doctor. You are safe," Jack responded. The Doctor felt confused for a moment when he felt Jack's hand close around his. The Master must have been trying to trap them by putting them so close together, but he didn't let go.

"Please Jack," He begged. He couldn't stand to see Jack get killed again and wonder if this was the time that Jack would stay dead.

"Open your eyes Doctor. You are at Torchwood and safe," Jack tried again to reassure the Doctor. The Doctor just gripped his hand tighter.

"No point it's too dark," He informed Jack as he moved his head a little. He had a crick in his neck from laying on his arm. He missed the luxury of sleeping in a bed with a soft pillow and warm blanket. "Please don't make him come back."

"It's all right sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you ever again," Jack tried again.

"I can't lose you," The Doctor whimpered.

"You won't. I won't ever leave you. Just rest now," Jack promised him. The Doctor tensed as he felt Jack's arms wrap around him and pull him close. He relaxed though as he laid his head down on Jack's chest and draped his leg over him. His breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep. Jack though lay awake holding him in the autopsy room. The Doctor hadn't bothered to open his eyes the entire time he was away. In fact Jack hadn't been sure he was awake until he started to talk. They had been warned he would fall asleep quickly after but not that he would hallucinate. Jack could only wonder if it was a side affect of him unlocking Donna's memories.

-DW-

Donna sat up on the couch anxiously. Looking around her eyes focused on Martha. "Where is he?" She asked her.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Martha questioned. If Donna recognized her that meant it worked, but she still needed to be cautious. She had her hand in her pocket, around the capped syringe of sedative. At the first sign of trouble she was going to inject Donna.

"We were aboard the TARDIS, he was so sad...He took my memories didn't he. I begged him not to and he didn't it anyways," Donna had started off softly but by the time she finished her sentence she was practically yelling. "If he is hiding so I don't hit him, he is in for a surprise." She looked around at the sad faces surrounding her. "What happened?

"He became depressed after he left you. I swear we didn't know he was going to be traveling alone. He tried to starve himself to death and damaged his kidneys. We have him down in our medical room right now. His kidneys are better but he still has a long way to go," Martha told her. She had spoke with Donna a few times after meeting her when they fought the Sontarans. She was desperate to let Donna know that they did care about the Doctor.

"I told him he needed someone," Donna told her. Donna stood up and stretched. "Take me to him." She followed Martha out of the conference room and down to the autopsy room. Upon entering the first thing she noticed was the Doctor was curled up in bed with Jack. It didn't surprise her though, from the bits of his memories she still had, she knew how much he cared for Jack. She just hoped that Jack knew it. Jack looked at her and smiled though upon seeing her.

"It worked," He said happily. She nodded. Grabbing the Doctor's chart she looked at the medications he was on and his improvement over the time that he had been at Torchwood. Before she wouldn't have been able to understand all of the medical notes, but now it was clear to her. She was happy to see that the Doctor was in good hands and despite Martha's limited knowledge on Time Lords she was taking care of him well.

"How long has he been asleep since the energy transfer?" Donna asked Jack.

"An hour maybe more. He woke briefly but he was confused about where he was," Jack informed her.

"That's normal for him. He will be fine once the energy in his cells disperses correctly." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "He did tell you to let him sleep and not to wake him though?"

"He did," Jack told her. "Not that I am going to but is it really that dangerous to wake him?"

"He has always had energy problems especially in this body since Rose woke him up early after his regeneration. The excess energy causes him to get sick and his body temperature to spike, causing headaches. Drawing all of the energy that was in me, into himself would have triggered his cells to react and try to draw in the energy. He probably didn't tell you he is going to wake up miserable and need a cup of tea to help him," Donna informed Jack.

"He always needs tea." Jack rolled his eyes and the two of them laughed.

"Out of my room Donna," The Doctor groaned in his sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere spaceman," Donna informed him, pulling up the chair. The Doctor groaned again, grabbed Jack's arm and draped it over his head. Donna and Jack exchanged looks as they both began to laugh again.


	24. Chapter 24

Some of the worst times aboard the Valiant for Jack is when he was separated from the Doctor. Most of the time he had to watch the Doctor being tortured by the man that the Doctor had once called a friend and while Jack thought that was impossible to deal with, it was worse when the Doctor was removed from his sight. He one time spent, three long days chained to a door, where on the other side, the Master was with the Doctor. He had to listen to the Doctor scream and call for his help, while unable to get to him. He couldn't even tell the Doctor he was there due to the gag in his mouth. He could hear others in the room crying and begging the Master as well. He could tell it was the Jones but why they were in the room, he didn't know. The worst part is when the Doctor was brought back into the room and thrown at his feet, he had been aged so Jack couldn't even tell what happened. The Doctor had refused to tell him, he had just curled around Jack's legs and cried.

At the time Jack of course had thought the Master had taken advantage of the Doctor. He later found out that the Master had found Leo and wanted to make the Jone's pay for him hiding. The Master had brought them to the small room, from a side door to make them watch him torture the Doctor. The Master had vowed he would spare Leo's life, if they would give up Martha's whereabouts. He had also promised that Martha would be allowed to live, just locked up in a cell for her betrayal. For three days he tried to break them and get the information that they didn't have. At the end of the three days though, his patients was gone and he ordered Leo's execution. Francine had tried to shield Tish from the horror but the Master made the poor family watch as Leo was killed by the toclafane.

Jack tried not to think to much about the time on the Valiant. It was hard not to think of that time though as the Doctor woke up again. He had said nothing as he wrapped himself tighter around Jack and began to cry.

"It's all right," Jack told him soothingly. He ran his hand up and down the Doctor's back, making sure to avoid the spot above his kidney. Jack looked at Donna in confusion as she stood and left the room.

"No, it's not," The Doctor sobbed. "It'll never be all right again. She is gone and it's my fault." Jack tensed slightly. Though he didn't stop comforting the Doctor, he was comforting him over a lost love. Was the Doctor really ready to open his hearts again to Jack when he was still this miserable over losing Rose. The Doctor's next words made Jack realize that he was completely wrong and how little he knew about the man in his arms. "I'm sorry Susan. I'm so so sorry."

"Susan?" Jack questioned.

"His granddaughter," Donna answered as she came back to the bed. In her hand she had a thermos with tea and a straw sticking out of it. Jack took it from her and moved the straw to the Doctor's lips.

"Drink this and you will feel better sweetheart," Jack cooed softly. The Doctor managed to get a grip on the straw and take a sip. He didn't stop sobbing though and some of the warm liquid leaked out of his mouth onto Jack's shirt. Jack made a face but didn't try to move him. "What happened to her?"

"Same thing that happened to everyone else," Donna answered rolling her eyes at Jack.

"The tea won't help you if you don't swallow it," Jack informed the Doctor as more joined the puddle growing on his chest. He was going to need a shower later. He ran his hand threw the Doctor's hair and found it slightly greasy to the touch. The Doctor was going to need a shower as well and Jack considered if he could get the Doctor to join him.

"I am drinking it," the Doctor complained. He took another sip and once again more of it ended up on Jack's shirt then he swallowed. Jack moved the tea away as he carefully tried to move the Doctor out of his arms. The Doctor clung tight to him. "Don't leave me."

"I am not leaving you Doc, I am just trying to help you sit up so you can drink better. You also haven't said hello to Donna and she has been sitting here patiently waiting for you to wake up," Jack informed him.

"Donna's gone to. Everyone's gone because of me," The Doctor whimpered.

"Oi, I am right here dumbo," Donna snipped. The Doctor turned to look at her, releasing his grip on Jack slightly. Jack used the opportunity to sit up and pull the Doctor to sit up with him.

"Donna, I'm sorry. I had no choice," The Doctor sobbed. Donna moved so that she could wrap her arms around the Doctor.

"I know. I am still upset you took my memories, but I understand. Just don't ever take them again," Donna told him sternly.

"I won't," He promised.

"Now drink your tea." Donna released her hold and he leaned against Jack once more. Sitting up he was able to drink his tea without spilling it. He was still sobbing softly though as he drank. Donna sat down on the bed next to him so that she was holding him from one side and Jack from the other. "Why are you still crying?" She asked gently.

"You hate me?" He sobbed.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I am upset though with the way you have treated yourself. We are going to get you on your feet again and you are going to stop blaming yourself for things you can't change. Do you understand?" Donna spoke sternly to him. Jack felt the Doctor move a little closer to him.

"I can't," He whimpered.

"You can," Donna snapped. "Now no more talking until you have finished all of your tea." He took the tea from Jack and sipped it quietly as he sat between them. As he drank the tea, the fog that had been thick in his mind began to clear. He still missed Susan, he would always miss Susan, but he wasn't overwhelmed with grief over her. He sat a little straighter between the two people he cared about the most. He had his lover on one side of him and his best friend on the other. For the first time since he had stood aboard the TARDIS with everyone he cared about, he felt hope again. With the two of them he wasn't going to be alone. Jack was immortal and Donna life had been expanded due to the corruption of her cells with the Time Lord energy. He didn't know for sure how long she would live, but she would easily reach one hundred years old. He finished off his tea with a slurp and handed the thermos back to Jack.

"Thank you. Tea just the thing for healing the synapses." He smiled at them.

"Feeling better," Donna asked him.

"Yep," He popped the p at the end of the word.

"Good," She said. She raised her hand and he flinched slightly as it connected with his arm. He opened his mouth to question the smack only to be confused as she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug. He raised his own arms and hugged her back just as tightly. Confused or not, it was good to have her back.


	25. Chapter 25

It was more of a hassle to get the Doctor out of the bed and into the shower then Jack originally thought it was going to be. Once the suggestion had been made though, he had to follow through with it. Martha unhooked and then removed the Doctor's catheter, deciding he no longer needed it. He was strong enough now that he could try to walk the short distance to the loo or use a bottle. She removed the IV, leaving the canola in place in order to reattach it later. The Doctor was made to stand beside the bed and walk a short distance to make sure he could do it on his own and not get dizzy. Once that was done, Jack still had to take him to the shower, which required going through the hub. Jack helped him get a pair of trousers on, being careful not to snag the line.

"I don't know about this," The Doctor whispered once they were at the door.

"There is no one here who hasn't seen you yet Doc," Jack reassured him. Jack held his hand tightly as they entered the rift room. Ianto looked up from the computer and smiled at them before returning to his work. Feeling a little more confidant, the Doctor went with Jack down to the showers. He sat on a bench and waited while Jack ran the shower to the correct temperature. He knew Jack would have to be naked to shower as well, but when Jack started to remove his clothes, the Doctor turned away. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," The Doctor squeaked. He cleared his throat, "Fine."

"Don't lie to me," Jack said sternly. He knelt down so he was eye level with the Doctor and turned his face so he could see him.

"We're both naked," The Doctor managed to say softly. Jack smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is just a shower Doctor, nothing more," Jack reassured him. The Doctor nodded and allowed Jack to help him undress. He put all his trust into Jack and the fact that they would just shower and Jack wouldn't push things unless he was ready. With his body chemistry out of balance, he couldn't control the slight erection he got. He turned crimson and hung his head. Jack ignored it though as he helped the Doctor to wash his back and his hair. "When was the last time you were with anyone?"

"It has been awhile," The Doctor answered vaguely.

"I figured that. I want to know how long though," Jack tried again. He ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair, massaging his scalp as he shampooed his hair. The Doctor was practically purring under Jacks ministrations.

"The last time with a female was three bodies ago," The Doctor admitted finally. He wondered what had happened to Grace. He thought about finding her before he met Rose. To much time had passed though and he didn't want to look back. He needed to keep moving forward and find himself again.

"And with a man?" Jack questioned, his voice seductive. The Doctor felt a shudder go through his body at the tone.

"I was in my fifth body." He turned to look Jack in the eye. He swallowed hard and then swallowed again. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it quickly. Jack looked at him curiously as the Doctor tried to voice what he wanted to say. He wasn't able to find the words. He didn't talk about things like this. He ran his hands through his hair, getting shampoo all over them. He couldn't say it though. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him close. Jack's mouth found his and they kissed deeply as Jack moved them so they were both beneath the water. He could feel Jack growing hard against him. He held him tighter as he tensed again slightly. Jack ran his hand soothing up and down his back, dipping lower to squeeze his bottom, before running his hand higher again. Unsure what to do the Doctor just held on tightly to Jack as they continued to kiss.

"Doctor," Jack sighed as he finally broke the kiss. The Doctor laid his head on Jack's shoulder. He nuzzled his neck making Jack turn it to the side. Jack groaned loudly as the Doctor latched onto his neck with his teeth. He sucked softly causing Jack to hold him closer. "I promised Martha no sex until you were better," Jack moaned. The Doctor let go of his neck for just a moment.

"This isn't," The Doctor replied. He bit down softly again. Jack cursed as he began to rock his hips. He should stop the Doctor, he told himself. Reaching down between them, he took them both in his hand. The Doctor cried out his name, releasing his neck once more. Jack looked into the Doctor's eyes and the Doctor nodded at him before placing his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack held them as he began to move his hips. Holding each other close, they found their release. Jack kissed the Doctor deeply again.

"We need to clean up," Jack informed the Doctor. He received a slight hum in reply. Reaching for the shampoo, Jack began once again to clean the Doctor.

-DW-

Martha waited until the Doctor and Jack were out of the room before beginning to change the Doctor's bed. He needed fresh sheets and she wanted to check for any thing sharp or dangerous that he might have hidden on his bed to hurt himself with. She was relieved though when she found nothing. She had just finished replacing the pillow cover when the door opened. Looking up she expected to see Jack with the Doctor, so she was slightly surprised when she saw Donna.

"I thought you were going out for the afternoon with Wilfred," She expressed.

"Naw, Gramps had to return home and explain to mum why I wasn't there," Donna explained. She had offered to go with him and help bare some of the yelling that was bound to happen. Wilfred had declined though. He could handle his daughter, he wanted Donna to stay and live the life she wanted and deserved. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Showering with Jack," Martha answered. "They should be back shortly." She sat down on the edge of the clean bed. "I want to apologize to you Donna."

"For what?" Donna asked, not sure what Martha had did to her. She thought that she and Martha had got alone and they had even kept in touch for awhile before she lost her memories.

"When you and I first met, I told you to be careful around the Doctor. He was like fire and if you stand to close people get burnt. I should have never told you that. I didn't realize then how hurt I still was over the year that never happened," Martha explained. "I thought I was doing you a favor warning you but I see now how wrong I was. He doesn't do well traveling alone, he needs somebody and it's not his fault people get hurt. He tries so hard to protect them that he ends up hurting himself."

"I always told him that he needed someone. Don't worry though Martha, Jack and I will keep him company while he travels," Donna reassured her. She sat down next to Martha on the bed. "How is your family?"

"Mum and Dad are back together. Mum still has nightmares from the year, especially Leo's death but she is getting better. Tish has her final surgery next week on her arm that was broke during that year. She should have almost full use of it again," Martha told her. Tish's arm had been broken when the Master had pushed her down the stairs in a fit of anger. He didn't let anyone help her and so the arm was never set correctly. Thanks to UNIT and Torchwood though, Tish had the best doctors and they were confidant they could give her use of her arm again.

"What about you?" Donna questioned.

"I am with Mickey now," Martha smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It is still early in our relationship but he makes me happy. He has also traveled with the Doctor and so he understands and I don't have to hide anything. We can talk about what we have seen and I can tell him about the year," Martha beamed. She knew it was too early to say it, but she loved Mickey and wanted to spend her life with him. She just hoped that he felt the same way.

"Is there anyone in your life," Martha asked Donna.

"No," Donna answered. She didn't want to elaborate and thankfully didn't have to as the door opened once more and Jack came in with the Doctor. The Doctor was leaning against Jack with a small smile on his face. Jack had a matching grin as he helped the Doctor into his bed.

"I said no sex," Martha chastised. She picked up the IV and attached it to the canola again.

"He started it," Jack defended himself. "And I didn't..." He trailed off as Martha held up her hand.

"I don't need details," She informed Jack. Picking up clean bandages, she changed the bandage on the Doctor's wrist and his back. He let her as he lay limp on the freshly changed bed, his eyes drifting closed. Once she released his wrist he curled up on his side. He didn't sleep though as a cup of tea and a plate of chips was pushed at him. Reluctantly he rolled back over so he could eat easier. He picked up one of the chips, turned it in his fingers and then placed it in his mouth. He wasn't that hungry but with three pairs of eyes watching him, it was going to be a lot more difficult to argue. Jack sat down beside him and he smiled at him as Jack helped himself to a few of the chips.

"I didn't hurt you did I," Jack asked him quietly. He shook his head.

"It was nice," The Doctor reassured Jack. He took Jack's hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment. Jack brought his hand to his mouth, kissing him softly on his knuckles. He held his hand as he continued to eat.


	26. Chapter 26

It was another few days before Martha announced that the Doctor was well enough to have the IV removed. He was eating more on his own and while he still made faces every time the food was presented to him, he stopped arguing about it. His diet had also changed slightly at Donna's suggestions. From her knowledge left over from the Doctor, he was eating a lot more fruits and vegetables with pastas and fish and very little red meat. He was happy with the selections though as it was closer to his normal diet. He was slowly gaining weight again and while he still looked too skinny, he was no longer skeletal.

"Donna," The Doctor whined as she poked at his foot to wake him. He had moved from the autopsy room that morning and had fallen asleep with his feet propped up on a chair in front of the rift manipulator. His foot was still tenderer then normal from the healing wound where he had stepped on the glass. He pulled his foot back to get it away from her.

"Wake up space man. Jack had to run an errand so you are stuck with me for a while," Donna exclaimed happily.

"K," He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but she poked his foot again. Irritated now he opened his eyes. "I'm tired Donna."

"I know, but you can sleep later. I am not going to have you sleeping while I am stuck here alone with you," Donna exclaimed. She sat down on his legs and he glared at her.

"I am suppose to rest when I am tired," The Doctor informed her, restating Martha's words. Martha had made him promise to still take it easy for a few days while he continued to recover. She didn't want him to push himself to much too soon and end up under her full care again. He was allowed to go around the hub and out into Cardiff with Jack, as long as he rested when he needed to. He was still recovering from the injections that had made him sick, so he didn't mind listening to her for now.

"You rested long enough, now get up. We are going out to the store," Donna informed him.

"I will wait here," He answered back.

"No chance Doctor, now up," Donna exclaimed. She pulled the chair his feet were resting on out so they fell to the ground. He sighed loudly, yawned, stretched and glared at her as he continued to sit. She wasn't phased though. Grabbing his shoes and socks, she lifted one of his feet and pulled the sock on. It was a little harder to get his shoe on without him cooperating, but she managed it before doing the same to his other foot. "Now get up."

"Fine," he huffed. He stood up. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a t shirt and really didn't want to go out in Cardiff in them. He missed his suit but they were locked up in the TARDIS and he wasn't sure where she was within the hub. He had asked for his suit when he was dressing but Martha had informed him that he didn't need them yet. He could have his suit back when he gained the weight necessary to fit it in properly again. Until then he would wear track pants or sweats and he could wear t shirts. At least they let him keep his coat. He wasn't happy to find out that the pockets had been cleaned out. There was no sonic or any thing entertaining in them.

He put his long coat on, and put his hands in the pockets as he followed Donna. Together they stepped out into the cool Cardiff air. He sulked slightly, looking at the ground as he followed her around the corner of the building.

"I can't believe you got him outside," Jack announced happily as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Jack." The Doctor smiled. He kissed Jack on the lips in greeting and then leaned into him. "She woke me and made me come out here."

"It's good for him," Donna snipped, not letting on Jack knew they were coming outside. Jack had tried to convince the Doctor most of the day that they should go out for some air. The Doctor though had stubbornly refused. He kept telling Jack that he was too tired. Finally Jack had been called away by Ianto to help him with an artifact retrieval. Leaving the Doctor with Donna he had set out and they had secured the artifact. On the way back to the hub, he had called Donna to see if the Doctor needed anything while he was out. Donna had informed Jack that they would go to the store together and Jack had laughed at her, yet here they were.

"Come on sweetheart," Jack took the Doctor's hand. With Jack with them, the Doctor felt more secure. He still was tired though and just wanted to go lay back down, but he held Jack's hand as they headed to the store.

"I don't like shopping," He complained, just for the sake of complaining.

"Nonsense you love a little shop," Donna answered, undeterred.

"Is this a little shop?" The Doctor asked slightly hopeful.

"No," Donna replied, crushing his hope. He pouted again as they reached the store. Donna grabbed a buggy and began pushing it around the store, filling it with things they needed at the hub. Reluctantly and with Jack's prodding, the Doctor joined in. He more gave in to get back to the hub, then the fact that he really wanted to shop. Though he was happy he went with them when they passed the ice cream and he was able to pick out a kind that he wanted. He wanted to run while Donna paid, but Jack made him wait so that they could help her carry the groceries back to the hub. Once there he dumped them in the kitchen and hurried off to Jack's room without another word.

"Oi," Donna called after him but he ignored her. Once in the safety of Jack's room, he sat on the bed and pulled the shoe off his sore foot. It was still too tender to wear shoes for so long and he winced as he rubbed it trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Jack asked as he slid down the ladder to join the Doctor in his room. The Doctor looked up at him miserably and Jack sat down beside him. He pulled the Time Lord into his arms and held him. "Talk to me."

"I am sore, tired and I didn't want to go out," The Doctor complained.

"You really hated the store didn't you?" Jack wondered and the Doctor nodded against him. Jack had seen it in the Doctor's face the entire time they were there. "Well I am happy you went out today. Maybe tomorrow we could try something fun." Jack kissed the Doctor on the top of his head. Releasing him, he helped the Doctor to remove his other shoe and his coat and then lay down on the bed.

"Lay with me." The Doctor patted the bed next to him. Jack smiled at him.

"I will in a minute. First I want to give you a reward for going outside with Donna," Jack flirted.

"I am not a child Jack, I don't need a reward," The Doctor huffed slightly. He drew in a quick breath though as Jack reached into sweats and wrapped his hand around him. "Oh."

"Still don't think you need a reward?" Jack questioned. The Doctor looked at him with lust filled eyes. Jack could still see the nervousness in them and wondered what the Doctor was hiding from him. He still had time to find out as he planned to follow Martha's instructions and not actually have sex with the Doctor yet. There were still things they could do though. Using his hand and his mouth, he teased the Doctor until finally he allowed him to reach completion. After he took the exhausted Doctor in his arms and cuddled him as he quickly fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow he would try to get the Doctor to a museum or somewhere else he might enjoy.


	27. Chapter 27

The Doctor had been doing so well. He had been eating, sleeping on a regular basis, talking and healing from trying to let his body die. The Time Lord that Jack carried in his arms, was just a shadow of that man again. He reminded Jack of the man that he had carried off of the TARDIS, who was so light that Jack felt that he could break him. The Doctor was whimpering softly and Jack made gentle shushing sounds as he carried him.

"It's going to be all right sweetheart. I promise I am going to get you back to Martha and she is going to fix you right up," Jack tried to reassure the scared Time Lord in his arms. He was terrified to though. He didn't know if there was much Martha would be able to do and if the Doctor would have to regenerate.

It was suppose to just be a peaceful day for the two of them. The Doctor was still walking gingerly on his sore foot, but he seemed more eager to go out today then he had yesterday. Jack had first taken him to London to the science museum. The Doctor had actually enjoyed himself walking around the museum and laughing at what humans thought. Jack had thought the museum was interesting while the Doctor seemed to think it was funny. He had assured Jack though that he had enjoyed himself. After the museum they went to lunch and then to the sea life aquarium. That one had interested the Doctor more and he spent hours explaining to Jack the different species and information about the sea life. Even at one point attracting a crowd as he explained the sharks.

The ride back to Cardiff had taken longer than normal due to traffic and by the time they got back the Doctor was tired and cranky. He wanted out of the car and to stretch his legs. Jack had complied and took him to a small park. That is where the trouble started. The park was suppose to be weevil free according the census the team had run recently. The park though turned out to be anything but. They wandered without warning straight into a group of weevils. Jack had managed to take one down and a second had grabbed his neck, killing him almost instantly. The Doctor had tried to help but without his sonic, he wasn't able to. The weevils wouldn't listen to him either. He couldn't run fast on his sore foot and didn't want to leave Jack, even though he knew Jack was coming back.

In the end Jack had woken up to the Doctor screaming in pain as a Weevil had knocked him down and clamped onto his twisted leg with its fanged mouth. Jack didn't hesitate as he pulled his gun and shot the other two weevils that were nearby. The one that was biting the Doctor he got closer to and shot it clean between the eyes. There had been so much blood and Jack wasn't sure how much of it was the Doctor's and how much was the weevils as he wrapped the Doctor's leg tightly above the wound to try to stop the bleeding. With his other hand shaking, he had called Ianto, Gwen and Mickey out to the field to clean up the mess, while Martha was to wait at the hub for the arrival of the Doctor.

Jack gently placed the Doctor into the SUV and ran around to the drivers side. The Doctor was shaking and pale. He had made no move to buckle himself in as he stared forward.

"Are you still with me sweetheart?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah," The Doctor answered his voice hollow.

"Just stay with me. I am going to have you to Martha soon and we are going to fix your leg. You understand," Jack told him sternly. He leaned over and made sure that the Doctor was buckled in safely. The Doctor just looked at him and Jack kissed him softly on the cheek. Jack didn't wait for the other members of the team to arrive as he spun the tires and pealed out of the park. He made good timing back to Torchwood and was happy to see that Martha was waiting just outside the doors for him. As soon as the SUV arrived she rushed over to.

"What happened?" She asked frantically.

"He was bit by a weevil on his leg." Jack called out as he jumped out of the SUV and rushed around it. He lowered his voice as he got near to her. "It's bad." He opened the door and Martha looked at the pale Doctor. Blood was still running freely down his leg and had pooled into his converse as well as was staining the floor of Jack's SUV.

"Get him to the autopsy room now," Martha told Jack. Jack unbuckled and then scooped the Doctor up in his arms. He ran as fast as he dared through the hub and past a frantic Donna. He laid the Doctor on the autopsy room's bed.

"Not here," The Doctor whined as Jack sat him down. He clung to Jack, not wanting to be back in the room despite the pain he was in. "Please not here."

"You don't have to stay in here long, just long enough for Martha to treat your leg," Jack tried to reassure the Doctor but it wasn't working. The Doctor continued to fight until Jack had no other choice but to hold him down on the bed. Donna grabbed his good leg to keep him from kicking Martha as Martha cut the Doctor's trousers off to expose his leg. The wound was deep and she wanted to do an x-ray to make sure that his leg didn't have any fractures on top of the bite wound.

"Doctor you need to calm down," Martha told him as he kicked out at her with his bad leg and then cried out in pain.

"Let me go," he demanded.

"Spaceman you are being silly. Calm down and let them help you," Donna snipped at him. The Doctor though ignored her as well as he continued to fight.

"I am going to give you one more chance to calm down before I sedate you," She warned him. He glared at her as he stopped thrashing. He was still breathing hard. She waited a moment before returning her attention to his leg. "Doctor are you going to lay still and let us do an x-ray?" He didn't answer her. He turned his attention to the ceiling and stared up at it.

"Sweetheart?" Jack said softly. He ran his fingers behind the Doctor's ear and the Doctor jerked his head away from the touch. Jack's heart broke slightly, even though he knew it was more the Doctor was upset over being in pain and what happened. He dropped his hand to his side. "Run the x-ray Martha. I will stay with him in case."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked as she set up the machine.

"The radiation won't affect me," Jack reassured her. Martha nodded and finished setting it up before taking Donna and leaving the room while the x-ray's ran. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed by the Doctor's head. "Do you want to talk to me about what's wrong?"

"No," The Doctor grumbled.

"I think you should it will make you feel better. Keeping it inside is what brought you here in the first place," Jack informed him. He reached out to stroke the Doctor's head again and this time the Doctor didn't pull away.

"I was happy Jack, then you died and I got bit," The Doctor whispered quietly. "Now I am back in this room and I hate this room. I hate being sedated, I hate this hard bed and I hate the fact I am not allowed on my TARDIS. I hate you are keeping me from her." He had tears running down his face now as the adrenaline was leaving his body and he was giving into exhaustion and pain.

"It is only until you are better sweetheart. We made the decision to keep you off of the TARDIS until you were well enough to travel again," Jack explained to him softly.

"I miss her Jack," The Doctor moaned.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, not sure what else to say. He hadn't considered the fact that the TARDIS had been the Doctor's companion for as long as he had been running from Gallifrey. He had only decided to keep the Doctor from her to keep him on Earth, not thinking that the Doctor would miss her. In the next few days he could take the Doctor down to see her, he would just have to make sure that he had the deadlocks secured so the Doctor couldn't just run.

The x-rays came back showing that nothing had been broken. It was a relief as a broken leg with the bite wound may have been enough to cause the Doctor to regenerate. Martha gave the Doctor a small dose of sedative to help him relax and then numbed the area well around the bite wound. She was hoping to avoid surgery as she cleaned and stitched up the area. He was going to be sore for a while though and have to use crutches to get around as she didn't want him to put pressure on his leg. He didn't talk to her as she worked, instead he turned his head to stare at the far wall of the hub.

"I am going to put you on antibiotics as well as a pain killer for your leg," Martha explained as she wrapped his leg with bandages. "You need to make sure that you keep your leg clean and dry. When you shower I want you to cover the bandages with plastic to keep the wound dry. Also you need to stay off of your leg. I have a pair of crutches that you can use and I will get them in the morning. Right now I just want you to try to get some rest."

"I don't want to stay here," The Doctor whined. He started to sit up and Martha made a move to stop him. Jack spoke up though.

"Would it be all right if I took him to my bed? It is still within in the hub but it isn't in this room," Jack explained.

"Just make sure you keep his leg propped up," Martha answered. They helped the Doctor dress in clean clothes before Jack gently picked the Doctor up and carried him out of the room. Martha followed making sure that the Doctor's leg didn't hit anything. Jack had a little harder time negotiating the ladder, but with the Doctor's help he got him down to the bed. She helped Jack to get him settled before leaving. She wasn't gone a minute before Donna poked her head down with a cup of tea and a piece of banana cream pie for the Doctor.

"I am going to shower and then head up to my office to work for a little while," Jack informed the Doctor once they were alone again.

"You're not going to stay with me?" The Doctor asked. His voice sounded sleepy from the sedative.

"Do you want me to? You seemed pretty unhappy with me upstairs," Jack asked him seriously. He still loved the Doctor, nothing would change that, but if the Doctor needed space, Jack could give that to him for awhile.

"Stay," The Doctor said again. Jack smiled.

"I still need to shower and then I will lay with you," Jack promised. The shower he took was one of the quickest yet and he soon joined the Doctor back in his bed. The Doctor had eaten a few bites of his pie and drank part of his tea, but he wasn't really hungry. He sat up as Jack joined him on the bed and then leaned into him, making sure to put his head over Jack's heart. He could still see Jack's lifeless body laying next to him and just wanted to hear that Jack was alive.

"I love you," Jack whispered as he dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. The Doctor didn't say it back and Jack didn't expect him to. Instead his heart leaped for joy as the Doctor turned his head up and kissed him deeply for a moment. The look in the Doctor's eyes as he laid his head back on Jack's chest said it all.


	28. Chapter 28

The Doctor woke up sweaty and miserable alone in the bed. His leg was throbbing horribly and he felt hot. He opened his eyes and reached for the glass of water that was sitting on the table beside the bed. He managed to take a sip before his stomach flipped and he gagged. He tried to set the glass down on the table again but dropped it as he was sick on the floor of Jack's room.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked as he rushed back into the room. He had heard the glass break and came to check on the Doctor. The Doctor gagged again. Jack grabbed the trash bin, though it was a little to late for it to be much help. The Doctor took it and leaned back on the bed as Jack cleaned up the mess on the floor. The Doctor was sick several more times before he finally felt as though he was done. Jack took the bin from him and cleaned it out before bringing back into the room.

"I don't feel good Jack," the Doctor whined. Jack reached out and stroked his sweaty head.

"You're burning up. I am going to get Martha down here to check on you," Jack informed him standing up. As testament to how bad he was feeling the Doctor nodded. Jack hurried up the ladder and into the hub. "Donna please go sit with the Doctor while I get Martha," He called out to her as he ran past her and down to the autopsy room. He ran into Martha's office, stopping as he entered. Martha was laying on her desk with Mickey moving between her legs. Jack wasn't phased by the fact they were having sex at work. He had done the same thing with Ianto countless times and planned to do the same with the Doctor once he was better.

"Jack have you heard of knocking," Martha yelped in surprise. Mickey moved back, pulling up his trousers, as Martha pulled her shirt down to cover herself.

"Normally I would let you finish, but the Doctor needs you Martha. He woke up with a fever and he is throwing up," Jack explained. He turned his back as Martha grabbed her trousers off of the floor. She pulled them on quickly and then rushed into the autopsy room.

"Where is he?" She questioned upon seeing the room was empty.

"Still in my room. Donna is with him and I didn't want to upset him by moving him," Jack explained. Martha washed her hands and then grabbed her medical bag. She hurried to the cupboard. Opening it she added a few syringes and vials of medication to the bag. She then grabbed an IV.

"Jack get me an IV stand and then meet me in your room," Martha told him. He hurried to the supply closet to comply as Martha headed to their room. She climbed down the ladder and just like Jack, she could tell the Doctor was miserable just by looking at him. Donna was sitting on the bed next to him holding his hand as he trembled. "Jack tells me you aren't feeling well."

"My leg hurts," He informed her as he looked up at her with sad brown eyes. Martha moved to his leg. It was slightly swollen, which was saying something as his leg was still far to thin. She carefully touched the top of it and he cried out trying to pull away.

"When is the last time you took pain killers?" Martha questioned. It had been almost twelve hours since he had been bitten and the initial pain killers would have worn off.

"Not since last night. He fell asleep before he could take them again," Jack answered as he dropped into the room. With Jack in the room as well it was cramped so he climbed up on the bed on the other side of the Doctor so he was out of the way.

"I am going to hook up the IV and then give you painkillers through the IV before I examine your leg," Martha explained. She found the vein quickly in his arm and taped the cannula in place. To it she added the pain killers. While she waited for them to take affect she took his temperature in his ear. He glared at her but he was feeling too poorly to fight her much. His temperature was higher than normal but nothing she was overly worried about. She moved back down to his leg and though it still was tender as she removed the bandages, it wasn't the blinding pain anymore. He gripped Donna and Jack's hands tightly as she moved his leg so she could see it. The skin around the stitches was bright red.

"You are developing an infection," Martha informed the Doctor. "I was worried this would happen. Weevil bites tend to be full of bacteria and with your immune system all ready weakened due to being sick recently the infection is taking hold quickly. I am going to give you a shot of antibiotics as well as put you on an anti-inflammatory and a second antibiotic through the IV."

"You just like giving me injections," The Doctor complained to her.

"You need to have the injections in order to feel better," Jack informed the Doctor. He rolled his eyes at Jack. He continued to hold his hand tightly and hiss in pain as Martha cleaned up the bite wound. She knew it was hurting him and felt bad but it was necessary. She needed to try and stop the infection from spreading any further in his leg as quickly as possible. In the next few hours she was also going to have to get an x-ray of his leg again to make sure that the infection hadn't spread to the bone. If that happened they were in trouble.

"Is there anything else that you can take that may help?" Martha asked the Doctor as she finished with his leg. She took her bag and found the medications she wanted and began measuring them out to add to the IV.

"No," The Doctor answered. Martha looked at Donna as she added the medications but Donna was in agreement with the Doctor. She filled a third syringe and made sure the air was out of it. She moved the blanket higher on his leg.

"Why don't you let go of Donna's hand for a moment but hold Jack's hand very tightly," She told him. He let go of Donna's hand like she suggested, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. Martha waited until he had a good grip before inserting the needle into his leg just above the infection. He cried out and gripped Jack's hand tighter gagging. Donna grabbed the bin and held it for him as he wretched.

"Martha," Donna exclaimed, when Martha didn't stop what she was doing.

"Almost done," Martha said calmly as she could. She hated the fact that she was hurting him even if it was necessary as she finished emptying the syringe. She removed the needle and placed a small plaster over the spot. "There now, just rest. I think it also goes without saying, but I am not going to allow you crutches until the swelling goes down and the infection clears up."

"I know," The Doctor sighed. He felt to badly to complain at the moment, but he was going to be feeling better soon and then he would be bored.

"I can get you a few books to read and we can watch telly," Jack offered. The Doctor just moaned and released Jack's hand so that he could snuggle into him. Martha stood up to go. What the Doctor needed now was tea as well as TLC and that was something she was unable to provide but Jack and Donna were good at. She looked over right before she was up the ladder to see Jack holding the Doctor while Donna rubbed his back. She smiled as she went to get cleaned up and then to find Mickey to continue their earlier activities.


	29. Chapter 29

After the medication began to work the Doctor drifted off to sleep once more. For the rest of the day, he was barely awake long enough to drink a cup of tea. He didn't try to eat or do anything when he was awake besides drink. Jack was beside himself with worry as he sat beside the weakened Time Lord. Donna though became angry at the Doctor being hurt and out of everyone in the hub she decided to turn her anger on Martha. Martha had just come into change out the Doctor's IV and check out his vitals. She had added his medication to the bag before bringing it down so all she had to do was switch them out. As she left though Donna followed her back up the ladder.

"You could at least stay and talk to him," Donna snipped at her. Martha turned to look at her calmly.

"He is asleep at the moment and when he wakes he is going to want Jack," Martha commented. She started to head back down to the autopsy room but Donna was having none of it. She stormed after her.

"You barely spend anytime with him anymore. He misses you but you just treat him as your patient," Donna hissed.

"He is my patient. I am sorry if you don't like it Donna but I can't be the one to comfort him and spend time with him right now. I have to be the one who is treating him for his injuries. As his doctor I have had to hurt him by giving him injections and taking biopsies. I can't do those things to him if I am the one who has to comfort him afterwards," Martha explained as calmly as she could. "The Doctor may not like it but he is smart enough to understand why I am separating myself from him at the moment. I am hoping that once he is well I can be his friend again but until that happens, I have to be his doctor."

"You could be both," Donna declared even though she knew she was on the losing side.

"Donna there is a reason why doctor's don't treat their friends and family. If he was human, he would be in a hospital being treated by a team of doctors and nurses. Since he is a Time Lord, I don't have that option," Martha answered her. Martha leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms at Donna. She was tired herself and really didn't feel like arguing. She was trying to treat the Doctor when she barely understood how his body was different from a humans. She had pulled several books off of the TARDIS but finding time to read them, between caring for the Doctor and day to day Torchwood work was wearing her down. Mickey was the only thing keeping her going at the moment.

"There is UNIT." Donna recalled from her memories that she had received from the Doctor he had worked for unit for awhile. They knew he was alien and he had filled out a medical history for them at the instance of the Brigadier. Though he had omitted a lot of information, they did know his allergies to medicine.

"There is yes," Martha agreed. "Do you want to tell him though that he has to go to UNIT to be treated in the future. I am sure Jack would have something to say about it." Martha lifted an eyebrow at Donna as she waited for Donna to continue. Donna was out of arguments though. She knew she had lost and so she turned, storming towards the kitchen. Martha sighed loudly before heading to her office.

-DW-

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered.

"I'm right here sweetheart," Jack responded laying down his book and, brushing the Doctor's hair away from his face. The Doctor didn't respond or open his eyes. He was still breathing evenly and so Jack figured that he was dreaming. The Doctor was laying on his back with his head rested in Jack's lap. His leg was propped up on a pillow and the arm with the IV was flung out to the side. Jack had been sitting cross legged so long that his back was getting sore and his legs had long since gone to sleep. He didn't dare move though and disturb the Doctor. He picked his book back up and was barely half a page down when the Doctor spoke again.

"Please Jack," He moaned.

"All right time to wake up," Jack answered as he sat his book down once more. "Come on sweetheart open your eyes for me," Jack cooed as he rubbed the Doctor's shoulder with his knuckles. The Doctor groaned and swatted at Jack's hand. Jack kept up rubbing his shoulder until the Doctor opened his eyes.

"Jack," He whined, knowing that Jack was the one who had woke him. He looked to the table and didn't even see a fresh cup of tea to make up for it. He cared for Jack but he found it highly upsetting that he had been woken.

"You were having a bad dream," Jack explained. The Doctor stared up at Jack for a moment. His brown eyes were bloodshot and he looked miserable. He made no move to get off of Jack as his body just begged him to sleep.

"Next time have tea," He sighed before his breathing quickly evened out once more. Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Leave it to the Doctor to wake miserable and then complain about the lack of tea. He would remember that though and try to have a hot cuppa by the time the Doctor woke next. For now though he picked up his book and resumed reading.


	30. Chapter 30

It was late in the night when the Doctor's fever suddenly spiked. Jack noticed the change in the Doctor's skin tone as he had become flushed and was sweating. He was normally cool to the touch but as Jack smoothed back his hair, he felt just how warm the Time Lord had become. Concerned he lifted the Doctor's head off his lap, so he could go get Martha. To his amazement the Doctor began to giggle.

"I have to go pee," He informed Jack with almost glee in his tone. Jack turned to look at the Doctor in surprise. The Doctor was staring up at him with his eyes slightly glazed.

"Do you want help to the loo before I go and get Martha?" Jack questioned. He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that the Doctor was actually telling him he had to go or the fact that he was giggling about it.

"Nah uh," The Doctor chuckled. "I can't stand on my leg. It got bit."

"Do you want me to get you a bottle?" Jack wondered as he was realizing how delirious the Doctor was. The Doctor was shaking his head back and forth as he continued to giggle. Jack wanted to go and get Martha but he was worried about leaving the Doctor alone. He just knew that he would come back to find the Doctor laying in a puddle and giggling. Pulling out his phone he called Martha and hoped that she hadn't silenced her phone upon going to sleep. Much to his relief Martha answered it on the third ring.

"Jack what's wrong?" Martha asked tiredly as she picked it up. She was sleeping up in the lab and all ready standing up to dress.

"The Doctor's fever is worse and he is delirious. He is laying here telling me he has to go pee and giggling. I think you need to get down here quickly," Jack informed her.

"I'll be right down there," Martha answered back. She heard the Doctor telling Jack no loudly as he giggled again. Even more worried she hung up and grabbed her medical bag. Rushing down she found the Doctor laying on the bed alone and still giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Jack," The Doctor laughed.

"I have just been standing here," Jack told her. She nodded and moved to the Doctor's side.

"I am going to look at your leg. First though Jack tells me you have to use the loo. I brought a bottle with me if you want to try to use it," Martha told him gently. He laughed harder as she pulled out the bottle. Taking it from her he threw it towards the loo. Martha sighed loudly and then pulled out the catheter she brought with her. Jack stepped forward and helped her to remove the Doctor's trousers, without jostling his leg. He stopped laughing and began to complain forcefully as she placed the catheter. He wasn't concerned that she was placing it but more the fact that she was touching him. She told him to hush and he listened to her as she finished. He began to complain again though as she hooked up the bag and then covered him as she moved down to his leg.

"Don't touch that," Jack scolded, slapping the Doctor's hand as he moved it towards the catheter line.

"I don't like it," He whined then giggled again. His giggle turned into a loud yelp as Martha removed the bandage from his leg. He tried to sit up but Jack held him to stop him from moving. The infection had grown worse in the last few hours and the skin was now a bright red.

"I have to clean this again Jack and I need to swab it to try to find out what kind of infection we are dealing with. I am not going to lie to you, it is going to hurt him. Are you going to be able to hold him while I clean his leg or do you want me to bring Donna down?" Martha questioned in concern. She didn't want to give either of them flashbacks of the Valiant but she had to take care of the Doctor's leg.

"I can hold him," Jack informed her. He climbed back up on the bed and slid himself behind the Doctor, carefully sitting him up so he was leaning against Jack's chest. He wrapped his arms around him and then rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Martha's watching," The Doctor informed him amused.

"I know sweetheart." Jack kissed him on the head and then nodded for Martha to continue. Martha began to work on the Doctor's leg and he tensed in Jack's arms.

"Stop," he whined as he tried to pull away from her. Jack held him tightly, making gentle shushing noises. "Jack make her stop."

"She is almost done," Jack lied. He could see that Martha hadn't even begun to clean the Doctor's leg yet. The Doctor cried and squirmed more as Martha did though.

"I thought you loved me," he sobbed to Jack, breaking Jack's heart.

"I do," Jack responded, kissing him once more. The Doctor continued to cry long after Martha finished bandaging his leg. She left and came back again a short time later with yet another medication. The Doctor hid his face from her, refusing to look at her as she added it to the IV. She forgave him though, knowing that he was upset with her for hurting him. Towards morning she added the one more medication to the IV. This one was specifically made for the toxins in weevil bites and she had confirmed with the TARDIS that he could take it. He was sound asleep by then and rest was exactly what he needed.

-DW-

Jack barely left the Doctor's side over the next few days. He sat with him holding him for long periods of time regardless of how stiff his own body felt. On more than one occasion, when Martha went down to check on the Doctor's IV and vitals, he was curled around Jack's leg, with his head on Jack's lap sound asleep. Jack was working on his laptop with it off to the side, his body slightly twisted. He didn't complain though. No, the complaining was left to the Doctor.

His fever made him feel hot and sweaty, his leg was sore and itched. He whined when Jack left the bed and he was alone for a minute, even though Donna was by his side most of the time as well. He wanted tea constantly and to be held, which Martha had to admit wasn't really new. He complained when he had to go up the ladder for the x-ray on his leg to make sure the infection wasn't in the bone. Thankfully it hadn't spread and Martha allowed him to return to Jack's room. He hated when she came to change the bandages on his leg and fought her slightly each time. She couldn't really blame him on that one though as it wasn't pleasant because she had to make sure she cleaned up the infection and it made his leg sorer for a little while.

It was a relief to all of them when his fever finally broke and he was able to rest more comfortably. The skin around the wound was finally beginning to clear up and within a few more days he would once again be able to be on his feet. He had taken several steps backward due to the infection and lost weight. Martha hoped they would be able to get him back on the right track again quickly.


	31. Chapter 31

"Jack can I talk to you for a minute?" Martha asked as she stuck her head down into the bedroom. Jack looked up from the book he was reading and moved to get out of bed. Though the Doctor had been happily playing a game of chess against Donna, he scowled slightly that Jack was leaving. Jack kissed him on the head and then hurried up the ladder. Martha was standing at the top and she motioned for Jack to follow her out of his office and into the hub where they could talk without the Doctor over hearing.

"What's wrong?" Jack wondered as soon as they were near the computer.

"I want the Doctor to get up on crutches today, but I am worried that he isn't going to want to. He is becoming depressed again since he got bit and is still sleeping more then he needs to. His leg is looking good though and the infection is almost gone. I see no reason why he can't get up and get some air," Martha told Jack. Jack nodded.

"I understand and he is still healing that is why he is sleeping so much. I agree that he needs to get up, but I don't think he is going to argue. I will go and get him," Jack offered. He went back into his room. The Doctor looked up at him curiously. "Martha thinks you are ready to start using crutches. So I am going to help you into the main hub so we can get you on your feet."

"Maybe tomorrow. I just need to rest Jack," The Doctor replied.

"Oi, now spaceman," Donna yelled. She pulled back the Doctor's blanket and then yelped in surprise when she found him naked from the waist down. Jack chuckled as she dropped the blanket. "I will let Jack help you get dressed."

"Good choice," Jack agreed. He waited until Donna was out of the room before pulling back the blanket again.

"What if I'm not ready Jack?" The Doctor asked him sounding worried.

"Then we will try again later. I think you are ready though. You are the strongest, smartest, sexiest Time Lord I know," Jack informed him as he kissed him. He helped the Doctor dress being careful of the bandage on his leg and the catheter line. If today went well then hopefully that could come out later and then Jack could have his way with the Doctor. He would have to be careful of his leg but the Doctor's back was healed enough that it wouldn't be an issue.

He picked the Doctor up and carried him to where Donna and Martha were waiting. Martha had a pair of crutches with her that she had set to what she hoped was the right height. She had a chair between her and Donna and Jack guessed correctly it was for the Doctor. He sat him in it before taking his place in front of him.

"First things first. I am going to allow you to use crutches now, but if I even see that leg touch the ground while you are using them I am going to duct tape it up and out of the way," Martha threatened. The Doctor swallowed hard and then nodded. "I want you to keep your weight off of your leg until it is healed more. You will only be on the crutches for about two weeks, but while you have them I expect you to use them. No hopping around on one foot or only using one crutch to get around, is that understood?"

"Yes Martha," The Doctor answered with a slight twinkle in his eyes. He found the threat humorous and Jack could all ready see him bouncing around the hub without them when he thought Martha wasn't looking it.

"I mean it. I all ready bought the duct tape so don't think I won't use it." To prove her point, Martha pulled the roll out of her coat and set it on the table. The Doctor chuckled still seeing amusement in it. Martha shook her head and hoped that she didn't have to actually try and use it. "All right let's get you on your feet. Now have you used crutches before?"

"Yep," The Doctor answered without elaborating. It was a little difficult negotiating himself from the chair and up on the crutches for the first time, but he managed. He felt more confidant on them as Jack stood nearby ready to catch him if he fell. It was a little awkward trying to hold his leg up and then move but he soon got a good rhythm going.

"Ready to head outside?" Jack asked as they neared the hub door.

"Wearing this?" The Doctor questioned. He was in a pair of black track pants and a light blue t-shirt.

"You look fine," Donna said, heading to the door. Jack agreed that the Doctor looked good, but he missed the Doctor's suit as well. Jack leaned close to the Doctor as if to kiss him.

"I am still offering rewards," Jack whispered before actually kissing the Doctor. The Doctor turned red but made his way towards the door. The four of them went outside into the overcast day. There was a light wind but it wasn't cold. The sky did promise rain later and so they weren't going to be able to stay out long. The Doctor though found that the fresh air did make him feel better and he took a deep breath of it. He could just make out the sun through the clouds and wished that he could see the stars. Tonight it wouldn't be possible but hopefully soon.

They stayed outside until the sky opened up and the rain began to fall. Donna didn't return with them into the hub but instead bid fair well as Ianto arrived. He was going to drive her to Chiswick so that she could spend time with her family and then tomorrow they would bring Wilfred back with them. Wilfred had been worried about the Doctor since hearing about the bite and wanted to visit. Martha cleaned up the Doctor's leg before removing the catheter. She also had plans to go be with Mickey and so for the first time in a long time, leaving Gwen just there for the night with them.

"Gwen go home and see Rhys," Jack told her.

"I will see you tomorrow," Gwen answered, not arguing. She hated the nights it was her turn to watch the rift and she eagerly left.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked as the Doctor stood in the hub watching Gwen leave. It was the first time that Jack had been completely alone in the hub with the Doctor for awhile and he planned on taking full advantage of it.

"No, just tired. I want to go rest," The Doctor told him.

"Too tired for your reward?" Jack questioned stepping forward. The Doctor blushed and shook his head no. He bit his bottom lip as Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him and pressed their groins together. The Doctor dropped his crutches as Jack picked him up and took him back to the room they shared. He laid down on the bed and pulled the Doctor down on top of him. The Doctor's hips moved slightly as Jack kissed him deeply, moving his own with the Doctor. He eventually broke the kiss long enough to undress them and then turn the Doctor on his side, with his injured leg up. The Doctor was trembling slightly. Jack could tell he wasn't cold though. He wrapped his arm around the Doctor and kissed his neck.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly. He didn't want to push the Doctor into anything he wasn't ready for but he had waited so long for this moment.

"I've never..." The Doctor trailed off. He turned to look at Jack with fear in his eyes and Jack realized what he was trying to say. He was astonished by the information.

"What about in your fifth body?" Jack questioned realizing what the Doctor was saying.

"No. Time Lords looked down on this type of relationship because it didn't help with procreation. All of our people were loomed and it was only after I left Gallifrey that I first laid with someone. My companion wanted to, but I wouldn't let him." The Doctor explained.

"Are you sure you want me to then?" Jack wondered, realizing just how big of a commitment the Doctor was making to him. The Doctor nodded and turned his head back, closing his eyes. Jack held him for awhile, not moving. He thought the Doctor had fallen asleep and was content to let him. The Doctor soon though rubbed his arm.

"I want you to Jack," The Doctor whispered. Jack didn't move at first, until he reminded himself that he was Captain Jack Harkness and he could do this. He had done this many times over the years, but not with someone he had ever loved as much of the Doctor. Pouring out that love he kept his movements slow, making sure that the Doctor was completely relaxed and aware of what he was doing. It was still difficult though when he finally pushed himself into the Doctor's body. The Doctor cried out and gripped his arm tightly.

"It will be easier the next time. You just have to relax," Jack reassured him, holding as still as he could. The Doctor remained tense though. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," The Doctor hissed slightly.

"Then relax. I've got you." Jack kissed him on the back of the head. The Doctor finally relaxed and Jack began to move again. As he did the pain turned mostly to pleasure and the Doctor found himself moving with Jack. Jack made sure the Doctor found his release first before following him over the edge. After he continued to hold the Doctor with their bodies still joined together. The Doctor felt sweaty and he needed a shower. His body ached in ways he didn't know possible while he felt completely relaxed.

"So?" Jack questioned, nuzzling the Doctor's neck. The Doctor sighed softly.

"It was nice," The Doctor answered sleepily. He turned his head so he could kiss Jack. It was a slightly awkward angle but Jack made it work.

"I love you," Jack whispered as the Doctor's breathing started to even out.

"Love you too," The Doctor sighed as he drifted off. Jack only moved their bodies apart long enough that he could cover them up and make sure the Doctor's leg was still propped up. He cuddled the Doctor close once more before following him off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Early the next morning, Jack helped the Doctor to cover the bandage on his leg in order to take a shower. He helped him to the shower and then to wash his hair and back before leaving him to go and retrieve the crutches that had been abandoned in the hub the night before. He came back to find the Doctor bouncing on his good leg as he headed to the bed.

"You're lucky Martha didn't catch you," Jack informed him as the Doctor laid a towel down on the bed.

"I can tell your footsteps apart," The Doctor answered. He sat down on the towel to finish drying off. Jack sighed and left the crutches in the office as he went to shower. By the time he came out the Doctor was dressed and had some how made it up the ladder. Happy he was feeling better, but realizing his life was about to get more complicated Jack gave chase. His heart sped up and he tried not to panic as he enter the main part of the hub and the Doctor wasn't there.

"Doctor," Jack called out as he moved towards the rift computers.

"He is in here," Martha answered him. Jack rushed towards the autopsy room, curious of why the Doctor didn't answer but relieved Martha had. He entered to find the Doctor laying on his back on the table as Martha examined his leg. "I waited for you before we cleaned his leg but the bite is healing well." Jack moved to the Doctor's side and the Doctor smiled as he took his hand. The smile didn't last long as Martha began the uncomfortable process of cleaning the wound. It didn't hurt as much any more but it was still sore to the touch.

"Donna called to tell me that they are going to head out after breakfast so the three of them should be here around noon. Sarah Jane is also going to becoming over with Luke today so I was thinking we could go and have a picnic in a park rather then having everyone cramped in the hub," Martha explained. The Doctor jerked his leg as she found a particularly sore spot and she apologized to him as she continued her work.

"I haven't checked the weather reports for today," Jack answered.

"The rain moved off last night. While it is still over cast, they aren't predicting rain again today," Martha answered.

"No park," The Doctor groaned.

"We could stay here then and I could send Gwen out for food when she gets in," Jack answered. The Doctor nodded his agreement as he squeezed Jack's hand tighter.

"That's fine. I will let Sarah Jane know. Another thing we need to discuss is your leg Doctor," Martha informed him. She pulled out the bandages and the Doctor relaxed a little now that the cleaning was done. "Even though you are allowed up on crutches I still need to give you medication through an IV for the next week. It is the last of the treatments for the weevil bite and there are no pills I can give you in place of the IV treatment. Now it will take at least two hours out of the day and I want to be here during them. So today I am going to hook it up now, but tomorrow I think we should plan for a little later in the morning," Martha informed him.

"Can I have breakfast first?" The Doctor questioned as he realized how hungry he was.

"You can eat with the IV in. You just have to relax during the treatment though. No taking off on your crutches or bouncing around the hub. You can do simple work Jack gives you, watch the telly or read as long as you stay put," Martha answered. She pulled out a fresh IV and the Doctor watched as she added medication to it. He groaned as she inserted a new cannula into his arm and then hooked the IV to it.

He didn't like being stuck in bed for two hours again but Jack made it a little better by bringing him fresh pancakes with bananas and a cup of tea for breakfast. Jack than sat and cuddled with him as he ate and the two of them watched the telly. After he had finished breakfast, Jack gave him a laptop and he was allowed to go through the archive information and see what artifacts that Jack had stored. He was so absorbed in reading and editing the information that he barely noticed when two hours passed. Martha unhooked the IV and he reluctantly handed off the laptop so that he could make his way back into the hub. Once in the main hub though, he sat down in one of the chairs, propped his legs up in another and took the laptop back to continue his work.

"You can't have this item Jack," The Doctor spoke up finally as he typed furiously into the laptop. Jack looked over his shoulder. He knew the item and he had labeled it harmless. The Doctor had changed the label to deadly, use extreme caution.

"It looked like a toy from Lacaria," Jack commented. It was a small round ball that had several designs on it. He had only been to Lacaria once but had seen children playing with the object. At least that is what he thought they were doing, it was hard to tell due to the fact that the dominant species had wings like moths and would fly away when frightened.

"It looks that way yes," The Doctor agreed. "The markings on it though are from the planet Polistes. They went to war with the Lacarians and created these balls to look like the ones the children would play with. In reality there is a deadly toxin in them that is released once the ball is thrown and then caught. They managed to kill millions before the word got out and the balls were destroyed. If the toxin got into the earth's air it could devastate an entire city in only a few hours."

"It is safe in my vault," Jack responded.

"For now, but when I get the TARDIS back I want to lock it up in mine. I can make sure that no one gets a hold of it." The Doctor told him. "I would also like to add a few other items to my vault. For now I want this one." The Doctor turned the laptop to show Jack a little robotic mouse from the 63rd century.

"It doesn't work," Jack chuckled not surprised the Doctor wanted it.

"If I had my sonic I could get it working." He pouted slightly at Jack, but Jack could see the gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Tomorrow while you are receiving your medication I will let you have the mouse and your sonic to repair it. I am taking the sonic back though once the two hours are over regardless of whether or not you are done fixing it," Jack stated firmly. He had been meaning to test giving the Doctor back the sonic and this was the perfect way. To his surprise the Doctor didn't argue as he went back to his work. Looking at the time, Jack saw it was just after eleven. He would give the Doctor a little longer before taking the laptop so they could prepare for everyone's arrival.


	33. Chapter 33

The Doctor was mad when Jack took the laptop away from him. He wasn't done exploring Jack's artifacts and had been in the middle of updating the information on one of them. Granted it was the third one he had updated after he asked Jack for ten more minutes, when Jack tried to take it the first time. Jack had even been nice and given him almost twenty minutes, before he pulled the laptop away and closed it.

"Jack, I need it back," He said as he held out his hands for the laptop. Jack ignored him. He tucked the laptop under his arm and headed out of the room with it. "Don't ignore me Captain Jack Harkness."

"I'm not ignoring you, I am just not giving into your tantrum," Jack explained. He went into his office and locked the laptop in the filing cabinet before returning to the Doctor. The Doctor had given up on his crutches and holding onto to the railings as he swung his leg to climb the stairs. He was making good progress and all ready half way up them. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the laptop back," The Doctor explained angrily.

"No, now Wilfred and Donna are going to be here any minute now. Go back down the stairs and wait for them," Jack told him firmly as he pointed back towards the hub. The Doctor stood his ground. He knew Jack wouldn't push past him and risk knocking him down the stairs. He was stubborn and could wait Jack out. He turned so he was leaning against the railing. He crossed his arms. Jack sat down on the top step and stared at the Doctor. "I'm not moving."

"I was in the middle of working," The Doctor complained.

"I was going to let you continue tonight, but if you are going to act like this then I will keep it locked up in my office," Jack snipped in annoyance.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child," The Doctor seethed.

"Then stop acting like one," Jack snapped. The Doctor glared at him with all the fury of the oncoming storm. Jack wasn't phased as he crossed his arms and glared right back at him.

"Is there a problem?" Martha asked hesitantly. She had gone out to help Gwen shop. They had returned with several bags and a new blanket for them to sit on. They decided to still have the picnic but were going to have it in the conference room rather then at the park. Gwen took the bags from Martha and headed to the room to set up while Martha went to the stairs.

"Doctor why don't you come back down the stairs before you accidentally fall," Martha said softly. She didn't like the way the Doctor was balancing, but now was not the time to scold him for it. She would let the fact he wasn't using his crutches properly go this time.

"Tell Jack to move," The Doctor snipped, rather than listening to her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack informed him just as angrily.

"Why don't you tell me what is the matter, and I can see if I can help," Martha suggested. The Doctor looked at her out of the corner of his eye before turning them back to Jack.

"He took the laptop I was using and I wasn't done working on it. I only get to use the sonic tomorrow even though it is my sonic." Jack wasn't surprised by the anger of the sonic, he knew it was coming based on how quiet the Doctor had been when he told him. "And I still haven't been allowed in my TARDIS or to have my suit."

"I took the laptop because company was coming. You can have back the other three when you show that we can trust you. I was going to give back the sonic in a few days but now I should keep it," Jack argued back, not caring there was an audience.

"It's my sonic," The Doctor yelled at him.

"And you can't be trusted with it. But if you want you're blood sonic and TARDIS so bad you can take them, just don't you dare come back here." Jack stood up and jumped over the railing. He landed hard but he stormed out of the hub limping slightly. The Doctor watched him go, stunned and hurt at Jack's words. He flinched slightly when Martha put her hand on his arm.

"Let him calm down and he will be back," She told the Doctor kindly. She helped him back down the stairs and then to his chair. On the monitor they could see that Sarah Jane and Luke had arrived. The Doctor wiped his eyes, not wanting Luke to see the tears that were filling them. They just came back though. The thought that Jack didn't want him to come back broke both his hearts. He had been furious and now he was afraid he had ruined things with Jack.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked softly. He looked up at her with a forced smile on his face. "I would like you to meet my son Luke."

Everyone had been right. He did like Luke. Luke was able to understand him as together they talked through ideas that he normally would have to explain every other sentence. Luke though was able to add to the ideas and put together the information in a way that the Doctor found refreshing. He cheered up slightly as they made their way to the conference room for lunch. He opted to sit on the floor with the rest of them and Martha propped his leg up on a pillow as he continued to talk with Luke. Martha set a plate down in between them that had hot dogs, crisps and bananas on it. He let Luke eat majority of it as he snacked on the bananas. He barely noticed when Wilfred came in with Donna and Ianto but he did notice when Jack returned. He watched wearily as Jack grabbed a large plate of food and them came and sat down next to the Time Lord.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Jack told the Doctor after he paused in his conversation with Luke. "I don't want you to ever think you aren't welcome here or that I don't want you. If it means that much to you I will give you the sonic back." The Doctor turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry too," The Doctor said. He blushed as Jack kissed him on the lips but he kissed him back. Jack took the pillow out of under his foot and propped the Doctor's leg up on his. He rubbed it gently as he ate and talked with Wilfred and the others. Every once in a while, he would tickle the bottom of the Doctor's foot and then look at him innocently as he rubbed his leg again. After everyone had finished lunch, desert was served. The Doctor wanted to eat the entire banana cream pie himself but he was polite and ate only one slice at a time. He didn't realize that if he would have taken it, no one would have minded. There was plenty of other desert to go around.

Laughter rang through the room and everyone was enjoying themselves. No one cared about what time it was. The only reason Jack took notice was that the Doctor was beginning to look worn down. Jack noticed then that it was all ready past four in the afternoon and the Doctor hadn't rested. It was unusual for him to not nap in the middle of the day as his body continued to heal.

"Are you doing all right?" Jack asked him quietly so not to embarrass him. The Doctor nodded. "Let me know if that changes. No one will mind if you need to rest."

"I'm fine Jack," The Doctor responded. Jack rolled his eyes. He would give it a little while longer then the Doctor needed to rest, regardless of whether or not he wanted to.


	34. Chapter 34

The following day the Doctor slept late into the morning. He had refused to go to bed while there was still activity going on around him and Luke wanting his attention. He let himself become exhausted to the point that Jack had to lift him off of the floor of the conference room and carry him down to their room. The Doctor was half asleep as Jack changed him into his jimjams. The Doctor had mumbled his thanks as he curled around a pillow and fell deep asleep. Jack checked on him several times but the Doctor was sleeping happily and so Jack let him.

"He needs his leg cleaned and to be hooked up to an IV for his medication. He is also late for his pills," Martha argued. She understood the Doctor's need to sleep but as his doctor, she also needed to make sure he was receiving his medications on time.

"Is it really going to hurt him for his leg to be cleaned later in the afternoon?" Jack questioned on the Doctor's behalf.

"No, but giving him the medication late can. I don't want it to get out of his system, we need to keep it at the therapeutic level for it to work properly," Martha explained.

"I will wake him enough you can insert the IV and then when he wakes later I will call you down to clean his leg," Jack tried to bargain. Martha accepted and went to retrieve the IV medication. There was still an IV stand in Jack's room from the last time the Doctor needed it so she didn't have to worry about getting one down the ladder. She took the bag of fluid plus the Doctor's medications down to the room. Jack was waiting for her by the bed and she set up the stand, hanging the bag off of it. Jack meanwhile climbed up on the bed. He stroked the Doctor's head gently, still reluctant to wake him.

"Sweetheart," Jack cooed. "Open your eyes for me."

"No," The Doctor moaned as he turned his face to press into Jack's leg.

"Just for a moment and then you can go back to sleep. Martha just needs to put the IV in so you can receive your medication," Jack explained softly. Much to both their surprise, the Doctor lifted his arm and held it out for Martha. He groaned as she inserted the needle but as soon as she released his arm, he latched onto Jack's leg. "Sweetheart I'm not staying." The Doctor looked up at him with sad confused eyes.

"You always stay when she cleans my leg," The Doctor said softly as he didn't release his grip.

"She is going to wait until you are more awake before cleaning your leg today," Jack informed him.

"I'm awake," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at Martha who shrugged. She informed them she would be back and then went and got the items she needed. The Doctor was still awake when she returned so she carefully cleaned and bandaged his leg. She made sure it was propped up on the pillows before covering him back up. The Doctor finally released Jack's leg and wrapped himself around a pillow again before closing his eyes. Jack got off the bed and was almost up the ladder when the Doctor spoke again. "Can I still have sonic later?"

"Yes," Jack said hoping he didn't regret it as the Doctor smiled.

Jack did come to regret it though as the Doctor was even more like a little kid with his sonic back. Now that he was up on crutches he was able to get everywhere in the hub and he took full advantage of it, finding ways to amuse himself. Jack let him have free range though and informed the others who worked there that they were not to stop the Doctor from exploring as long as he didn't try to leave on his own. The Doctor didn't try to for the first could of days as he took to learning the hub. He fixed the toy mouse and Jack found out that it squeaked and raced around the hub, or the cage the Doctor put it in much like a real mouse. The Doctor used the sonic to repair the toaster that didn't need fixing so that it would cook his breakfast faster. He dissembled and reassembled one of the computers, to update it and he broke into the vault looking for his TARDIS.

She wasn't in the vault though as Jack wasn't stupid and knew the Doctor would look there. She was currently hidden in a large store room with boxes of paper and other items piled around her so there was only a hard to see walk way to the entrance. The Doctor had disregarded the room as being boring because of all the paper work and had continued on down to the cells to examine the weevil they kept there. He was slightly weary of it after having been bitten by one, but he wasn't going to be afraid of it. He wasn't a coward and so he moved closer to the glass trying not to jump as she rushed at it.

"Stop it," He told the weevil firmly. She growled at him and he glared at her. He looked at the teeth the weevil had, finally seeing what had done the damage to his leg. He wasn't impressed though and soon abandoned looking at the weevil for looking for his TARDIS once more. He knew she was somewhere close as he could feel her. It was only after he checked all the cells, the morgue and Martha's office that he made his way back to the storage room. The boxes were piled high and it was hard to negotiate with his crutches but he carefully made his was around the boxes. His perseverance paid off as he found her sitting in the back corner of the room. Snapping his fingers she opened the doors for him and he strolled into his home.

"Oh I've missed you," He said stroking the coral as she hummed happily at him. He made his way up the ramp, to take her off of the stand by power she was sitting on. He would have to thank Jack for doing that for him, but it wasn't necessary now. He felt anger rise through him when he reached the console and saw the dead lock chains on her hand break and the controls that allowed him to set the year he wanted to go to. He examined the chains with his sonic, and found they were on there tightly. No matter though, there was still other things he could do now he had the TARDIS back. He quickly took her off of stand by power and headed out of the control room.


	35. Chapter 35

Jack was working in his office when there was a knock on his door. Looking at the time he saw that it was almost two in the afternoon and expected it was the Doctor. He thought the Doctor would be bored long before now and was surprised he hadn't come earlier.

"Come in," Jack called out as he continued to work. The door opened and Ianto came in.

"Sir, I thought you should know that the Doctor disappeared into the storage room a few minutes ago and has yet to come out again," Ianto informed him. Jack sighed. The Doctor had no doubt found the TARDIS but Jack had the key so he wasn't sure if the Doctor had managed to get on board. He was going to have to check on him.

"Thank you Ianto. I will go and see what he is up to," Jack said. He stood and walked out of the office and headed down to the storage room. Entering it he followed the path to the TARDIS. The TARDIS door was closed, but the Doctor was no where in sight. Pulling out his key, he unlocked the door and let himself on. It was immediately obvious that the Doctor had been through the console room as she had been removed from standby. Jack closed the door behind him and moved deeper into the room.

"Doctor," he called out and received no answer in reply. Jack wasn't phased though. The Doctor had gotten quick on his crutches and could be anywhere in the TARDIS by now. There was only place he probably was though. Jack left the control room, heading straight for the library. Upon entering it, he was the Doctor sitting up on the third floor leaning against the railing. Jack found the stairs and made his way up to where the Doctor was. There were several books spread out in front of him and he had his leg propped up on another. He was writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he approached. The Doctor didn't even look up at him as he pointed at a book.

"Can you pass me that one?" The Doctor questioned. Jack grabbed the book and looked at it. Though it was written in English, it was filled with equations and explanations that Jack knew he would get lost trying to understand. He didn't think he was dense but trying to keep up with the Doctor made him feel that way. He passed the book to the Doctor who flipped through it quickly before writing again.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing?" Jack sat down next to the Doctor.

"Figuring out a way to dissolve the deadlock chains. Acid won't work due to the alloy they are made out of," The Doctor commented. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You know I put them on there to keep you here and safe until you were well," Jack told him. The Doctor patted Jack on the leg offering him a sympathetic smile.

"I know and while I trust you, it made me realize I need a way to get rid of the chains. If I am traveling and the controls are deadlocked I could be killed or worse stuck. I can't risk that," The Doctor answered. Jack didn't miss the fact that the Doctor thought being trapped somewhere was worse then being killed. The Doctor was getting better everyday but he was no where close to being ready to travel again. He still had a lot of healing to do both mentally and physically.

"Well I would prefer it, if you didn't destroy my chains. Those took me awhile to get a hold of," Jack commented.

"Just an end piece," The Doctor stated.

"No."

"Dead lock chains can still be destroyed. I had a set of unbreakable chains once that were forged in the heart of a dwarf star." The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he said it, his voice going soft.

"What happened to them?" Jack asked, not sure that he wanted to know. The Doctor shook his head. "Sweetheart, what ever you tell me isn't going to change anything between us."

"Even if I tell you I wrapped a man in them and put him where he could live forever in the chains," The Doctor said. Jack shuddered slightly. Yes the thought bothered him as he was immortal but he was sure that the Doctor had his reasons. He didn't think that the Doctor was cruel enough to do that to somebody just for fun.

"Why?" Jack asked. The Doctor took a deep breath. He had told Jack a lot over the last few weeks but this was a side of himself he didn't let everyone see. The things he did to them were unspeakable and he still couldn't glance in a mirror without making sure he wasn't being watched first. He wondered in the scarecrow still stood in the field. He hadn't gone to check on him since he put the son of mine in the field, unlike his sister. It had been awhile since he visited her, perhaps it was time. Rather then going to the mirror though he told Jack about his and Martha's run from the Family. How he had gone into hiding to avoid hurting them and in the end how they had pushed his hand.

Jack had heard the story from Martha before, but the Doctor's perspective on it was different. He still had the memories from when he lived as a human under the name John Smith. He spoke fondly of Joan and Timothy. Yet as he reached the end of the story he hesitated. He stopped looking at the book and instead placed his head on Jack's chest. He didn't want to see the look on Jack's face as he finally admitted to someone what he did to them. He thought the punishment was just at the time but over the years he had wondered if it truly was or if he just didn't want to see himself as a monster for what he had done. He finished his story and went quiet as Jack continued to hold him. He waited for Jack to speak to him first.

"You think I am going to say I hate you for what you had to do," Jack said softly and the Doctor nodded. Jack kissed him on the top of the head. "I love you sweetheart. No matter what. We have all done things in our past we regret. I don't hate you for saving people. You didn't kill them and while I know from experience living forever can be worse, it is what they wanted." Jack didn't want to think about it though. While he would still argue with the Doctor at the moment he was really thinking twice about making the man truly mad at him. That would pass though with their next argument. Couples argued and both him and the Doctor were stubborn.

"Come on," Jack said. Leaving the books where they were the two of them left the TARDIS and went back into the hub. He took the Doctor to the kitchen to have a cuppa, before heading to the loo. Locking the door behind him, he went over to the sink and leaned on it looking into the mirror. For just a moment he thought he saw a red balloon.


	36. Chapter 36

The Doctor had his TARDIS and Sonic back. Once he had found the TARDIS, it was agreed that it would be unfair to take it away from him again. He was allowed to go to her for a few hours a day, as long as he told someone prior. He wasn't happy with that agreement but he knew that she could be moved again while he slept. So he played by their rules for now. He still had free range of the hub and was allowed to access the mainframe as he pleased. He had his lover and best friends to entertain him when they weren't busy. Yet he was restless.

He missed the stars and the feel of a new planet beneath his feet. The last time he had spent so much time on Earth is when the Time Lords had banished him here. Now he was stuck by his well meaning friends. Yes his leg was still healing and he had to use crutches to get around. He could still outrun a Dalek easily if he needed to, he was sure of it. Rolling over in bed, he looked at Jack. Jack was still sound asleep and so he got out of bed being careful not to wake him. Hopping on one foot he went and stood in front of the mirror.

His face still looked to thin. His cheekbones stood out prominently on his shadowed face. He hadn't bothered to shave for a while nor style his hair. His pajama shirt hung off of his body, being to big for him still. Lifting it up he could tell that he had ganged a little weight since arriving, but not as much as Martha wanted him to. He didn't want to get fat but Martha assured him that he wasn't going to be fat, just a healthy weight once more. Pulling his shirt down, he climbed the ladder. Grabbing the crutches that were kept in Jack's office, he headed down the stairs to the main hub. Martha was on duty until three that night to watch the rift computers and he went looking for her.

"When am I going to be allowed to leave?" He asked her as he entered the kitchen, where she was making herself a cup of coffee.

"Is this really an appropriate conversation at 1 in the morning?" Martha questioned. She pulled down another cup and began to make him tea as well.

"One in the morning your time," He answered her cheekily as he sat down at the table. Martha put his cup of tea in front of him and then sat down across from him.

"Fair enough and in answer to your question that depends on you Doctor. I am not going to give you a time frame. There are certain milestones you have to meet in order to travel again and until you meet them the TARDIS is going to remain locked," Martha informed him. He growled softly. Martha lifted an eyebrow at him and he stopped.

"Such as?" He wondered finally. He knew he wasn't going to like her answer but still he had to ask.

"Well as we discussed yesterday, I want you at a healthy weight or where I can trust you to continue to eat to get to that weight," Martha told him.

"I do eat," The Doctor whined.

"I have seen the way you pick at your food and while I am not saying you need to stuff yourself, you do need to eat more at meals," Martha scolded him slightly. "Your leg needs to be healed. Your wrist also needs to finish healing. Finally you need to heal mentally. While you have made huge leaps in that with having Donna back and your relationship with Jack, you're not there yet. I have to be able to trust that once I do release you to travel, if you go on your own that you will be fine. Not your fine but actually fine."

"I am taking your pills," The Doctor snipped. He didn't like her terms very much because she was right it was all on him. He could be out of the hub in as little as two months if he continued to heal. The longest part of that would be the phiso on his leg and gaining their trust back. If he fought them though, he could be here for years.

"And while the pills are helping. You still need to work through what brought you to the point of killing yourself in the first place," Martha informed him, her voice soft. The Doctor looked down at his wrist. The stitches had been removed but the scar was red, showing where he had sliced his arm, desperate to end it. He rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"I talk to Jack," He told her.

"That is good. Continue to talk. If something is bothering you tell us, don't hide away until the pain is too much again. You need to remember Doctor that you are not alone and you never have to be. Someone will always be here for you to talk to," Martha reassured him. She reached out and took his hand off his wrist, squeezing it comfortingly. He squeezed her hand back before releasing it to pick up his tea. He drained it.

"I'm going back to bed," He informed Martha as he stood.

"Sleep well Doctor," Martha said. She picked up his cup and placed it in the sink to wash later as he left the room. He went back up into Jack's office and then made his way back down the ladder. Jack was laying with his arms folded behind his head staring at the ceiling.

"Do you always take off in the middle of the night," Jack questioned as he climbed back into bed. He was slightly annoyed the Doctor had left. He had awoken as the Doctor climbed out of the room but he decided to give him half an hour before going after him. The Doctor returned before that time, but it didn't help Jack's annoyance.

"I wanted to talk to Martha," The Doctor answered. He wanted to cuddle with Jack but Jack made no move to let him. Instead he sat up slightly on his side as he recapped the conversation he just had. Jack nodded. He all ready knew the conditions as he had the same conversation with Martha a few weeks ago. It was before the Doctor got bit, but he was aware the Doctor's leg had been added.

"Come here," Jack told him. He moved his arm so that the Doctor could lay with him as the Doctor was clearly distraught by the conditions. The Doctor lay close, pressing himself against Jack. "I know you don't like her rules, but she is trying to keep you safe. I can talk her into a day trip, if you continue to show progress, but you have to work with her or she won't let you."

"Two day?" The Doctor asked and Jack laughed.

"Don't push your luck," Jack chuckled. He kissed the Doctor and when the Doctor responded he deepened the kiss. Still kissing him, he reached down and slipped the Doctor's trousers down. The Doctor started to turn over but Jack stopped him. "Ride me." The Doctor turned bright red.

"I..I.." He stuttered. Jack sat up and helped him to remove his trousers the rest of the way. Jack then removed his own and laid back down on the bed, still flat on his back.

"I've got you," Jack reassured him as he helped the Doctor straddle him, being careful of his leg. The Doctor just hovered there though, unsure of himself. Jack took charge, easing the Doctor back until their bodies were fully joined. The Doctor's bite his lip and Jack could see the concentration in his eyes as he started to move. Jack grabbed the Doctor's hips, helping him to stop thinking as he was guided. Eventually though, he leaned forward and laid on Jack's chest as Jack guided them through their release. He could have laid their all night in the safety of Jack's arms but he had to move so they could get cleaned up. Still after Jack had pulled him back so he was laying on top of him and he cuddled him close not sleeping but just listening to the heartbeat of the man he loved. As long as he had Jack, he could stand living on Earth awhile longer.


	37. Chapter 37

The Doctor tried not to be grumpy with Martha as she prepared the IV for his treatment later that day. He couldn't help the glare that was on his face though. He was tired from not sleeping the rest of the night and Jack had been called out early to wrangle weevils back from a neighborhood. Much to his dismay he had been left with Donna who hadn't had her first cup of coffee yet. It was easier to reason with a Dalek then talk to Donna without coffee. She had cheered up after her third cup, but he had been forced to sit quietly until that happened. By the time he needed to go to the autopsy room, Jack still wasn't back and so he headed there alone.

"I told you it wasn't a conversation we should be having at one in the morning," Martha said as she hung the IV bag.

"I know," The Doctor sighed. He watched as she inserted the needle into his arm and taped it in place.

"If it helps you to feel better this is the last time I need to hook you to an IV for your medication. Also later today I am going to be removing the sutures from your bite wound. You won't start physical therapy for a few more days, but you are well on your way to a full recovery," Martha encouraged him.

"Oi Spaceman isn't that good news?" Donna asked as the Doctor didn't seem very happy about it.

"It is good news. I can get rid of the crutches and still be stuck at the hub unable to run," The Doctor answered back snidely. Donna leaned over and gave him a hug.

"You need to eat something and then rest. You will feel better after you have slept," Donna reassured him. He hugged her tightly for a moment before letting go. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a large slice of banana cream pie and a cup of tea. Martha tutted at the meal but didn't stop him from eating it. He smiled as the pie was set down in front of him and he finished it off quickly. The smile on his face got larger as Jack walked in about the time he was eating the last bit.

"Jack," He called out happily.

"I just came to check on you. I need to shower before I give you a hug though," Jack answered, remembering his last scolding from Donna.

"I'm fine," The Doctor told him.

"No, he is not. He needs to sleep and stop being a cranky Time Lord," Donna insisted. The Doctor glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I will be down in a minute." Jack left the room. He hurried to the showers and washed quickly but thoroughly. The Doctor's immune system was still weakened and he didn't want to risk making him sick. Another illness would not only knock the Time Lord off his feet again, but also demoralize him. He returned to the Doctor who was sulking with his arms crossed. Jack didn't even ask what was wrong before he toed off his shoes and climbed up in the bed. He pulled the sulking man close to him.

"I missed you," the Doctor sighed as he leaned into Jack.

"I missed you too. What is this pouting about though?" Jack questioned.

"He is tired and doesn't want to admit it so he is grumpy," Donna answered for the Doctor.

"I'm not grumpy," The Doctor snipped. Donna opened her mouth to argue him but Jack held up his hand. The Doctor had only slept for a few hours last night and had been up for almost ten hours now. He needed to have a kip and arguing him wasn't going to get him to relax enough to sleep. Instead Jack cuddled him closer.

"I talked to Martha this morning before I left. She agreed to a day trip in the TARDIS this weekend. I was thinking we could go somewhere that you can see the stars," Jack told him. It was a slight lie as all Martha had said was she would consider it. Jack though was the one who had been put in charge of the Doctor's mental health and he thought it would be a good idea. Just seeing the Doctor's face light up from the news let Jack know he was making the right choice. "You don't have to decide today where you want to go but think about it."

"I will," The Doctor answered. His mind was reeling with possibilities. Did he want to go and see the stars on Satara ghata. The planet had built elevators that went to large platforms in orbit of the planet. The platforms allowed visitors to view the stars anytime of the day. Or did he want to take them to a beach on the night planet Brisa Noturna. The sun was too far away to give much light to the small planet so there had been a force field placed around the planet to make it habitable. The beaches stretched for miles in every direction and the water was a light purple due to the organisms living in it. Maybe he could convince Jack to go to both. He had said a day trip and not just one planet.

"Is there any place you want to go?" The Doctor questioned. He yawned and snuggled closer to Jack, draping himself partly over him.

"Not this time. This trip is for you sweetheart." Jack kissed him on the head. He realized that the Doctor was working on trapping him in the bed as he slept. Jack mouthed the word laptop to Donna and she nodded. Jack pulled the Doctor gently so he was laying on his chest with his legs stretched out in between Jacks. Jack crossed his legs slightly so he was pinning the Doctor to him and holding him close. The Doctor looked up at him with trusting eyes. He could escape the hold if he wanted to but he felt safe. He moved his hips slightly and then chuckled as Jack gasped from their groins brushing. Jack moved his legs back down.

"Sleep now and I will have my way with you later," Jack promised.

"K," The Doctor agreed as he finally gave in. He was out quickly and breathing evenly, still mostly laying on top of Jack. When Donna came back with the laptop, she helped Jack to set up the table across the bed so that he could work without disturbing the Doctor. He took the mouse in one hand as he kept the other on the Doctor's back holding him close. Donna didn't know of anyone else who had the patients that Jack had for the Doctor. She wished she could find that sort of love. She thought she had it with Lee but he didn't exist except for in her mind. She watched them for a moment before leaving them in peace to find Ianto. He was a good man and had been a good friend to her. Maybe she could convince him to be more.


	38. Chapter 38

The Doctor slept the day away, causing Martha to have to stay late so that she could take the stitches out of his leg before she left. She didn't mind though there was other work that she had to catch up on anyways. She had fallen behind in her reports and had to make sure everyone in the hub had scheduled a yearly exam, minus the Doctor and Jack. The Doctor wasn't technically part of the team and Jack didn't need it. Everyone else, including her, was required to have their exam by the end of the month or be pulled off duty. Finishing the paper work she headed out to the autopsy room to check on the Doctor.

The first thing she saw was Jack half way sitting up with a blanket covering him to his chest. There was a table with his laptop, a half drunk cup of coffee and a few pieces of paper with a pen. Looking closer she could see the top of the tips of the Doctor's hair poking out of the blanket. The Doctor was still laying mostly on Jack making him look heavy with the blanket.

"Is he awake yet?" she questioned Jack as she approached the bed. Jack lifted up the blanket to look at the Doctor's face. He had his eyes opened a crack and he gave Jack a playful look. Jack had known that he was awake for awhile now, but the Doctor had been content to cuddle with him and Jack just continued to work rather then try to move him.

"No," Jack answered putting the blanket back.

"Would you mind waking him, so I can remove the stitches from his leg and make sure it is still healing correctly?" Martha asked Jack. He made a face at her.

"You want me to make him grumpy by waking him to make him miserable by messing with his leg? Then I am guessing you are going to leave for the night, leaving me here alone with him," Jack told her as he raised one eyebrow.

"Donna will be here," Martha informed Jack, unphased by his comment. Jack sighed.

"At least get him a cup of tea." Jack waited until Martha was out of the room before moving the blanket again. The Doctor was staring at him with sad eyes now. Jack reached down and tucked the Doctor's hair behind his ear. "As soon as she finishes with your leg she will be going home for the night. Then you can lay here and cuddle with me or we can go to the room and cuddle."

"k," The Doctor agreed softly. He didn't know how long it would take to remove the stitches. He hadn't looked that closely at his leg since being bitten. Even when he did, all he could see was the large white bandage that covered most of his calf. He had been worried when he was first bit that Martha might suggest reconstructive surgery but the subject had never been brought up. Then with the infection Martha had just been fighting to save his life and allow him to keep his leg. Again it wasn't talked about but he knew the consequences of what would happen if the infection spread. Martha returned with the tea and he remained cuddling with Jack as he watched her wearily.

"Have a few sips of your tea and wake up a little bit then we will get started on your leg. You are allowed to put absolutely no weight on it still even after the stitches are removed. I want you to use your crutches until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?" Martha scolded softly. It was better to get this part of the conversation out of the way first so when she caught him later trying to sneak around without using the crutches she could remind him that he agreed.

"Yes Martha," The Doctor sighed. He reluctantly moved off of Jack, forfeiting the warmth and comfort that he had been receiving. He took a couple of sips of his tea then sat it on Jack's table. Jack took his hand reassuringly as Martha started on his leg. He squirmed as she cleaned his leg and then pulled out the tools she would be using. Though his leg was healed enough to remove the stitches, there were a few tender spots still that made it really uncomfortable. It didn't hurt but he didn't like the slight pulling feeling.

"Can we go to more than one planet?" The Doctor asked, trying to distract himself from what was happening to his leg. Though he didn't miss the glare Martha briefly gave Jack.

"Yes but I don't want you choosing several and having us be gone a year aboard the TARDIS while only one day passes on Earth," Jack stated.

"If you choose a peaceful place it will be easier on you since you will still be on crutches," Martha chimed in. She wasn't happy Jack told him he could go but she wasn't going to be forced to play the bad guy again by telling him no. She did plan on yelling at Jack later but not while the Doctor could hear. "Also you could invite Luke and Sarah Jane."

"Donna and Wilfred can go to. Along with Martha and Mickey," Jack suggested.

"You have to invite Ianto than. Him and Donna have been spending a lot of time together recently," Martha said. It was the Doctor's turn to be surprised but it was a good kind of surprised. He was happy to hear Donna had found someone.

"I want to go to Brisa Noturna then," the Doctor told them. He had originally been thinking about where he could take Jack so they could be alone for a few hours but bringing everyone sounded fun. Luke would enjoy the purple water while Wilfred would be amazed at the amount of stars that could be seen. Also while they were enjoying the beach, there were caves nearby they could explore and maybe get a moment alone with Jack. He couldn't stop the flush rising in his cheeks at the thought.

"I think I am going to like this place," Jack whispered in his ear. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he nodded. Martha tutted softly. She finished removing the stitches and then placed bandage strips across the wounds. They would help to hold the bite wounds closed until they healed further. She then wrapped his entire calf in one large bandage.

Jack moved the table and came around to help the Doctor to his feet. Gingerly he got to his feet on his crutches. His leg felt sorer then normal but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He made his way up the stairs and then up the stairs again to Jack's office. He was planning on heading to the room so that he could shower and change but Jack caught up to him. Jack grabbed his hips and ground his erection against him. The Doctor moaned and turned to face Jack. Their mouth's met as the Doctor was lifted up to sit on Jack's desk. Jack slipped his hand into the Doctor's trousers.

"Jack," The Doctor's voice caught on a yelp. Jack smiled.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I should make you wait until then."

"No," The Doctor whimpered as Jack removed his hand. Jack chuckled. He returned his hand as he began to kiss the Doctor passionately. They both knew he wasn't really going to make him wait. No Jack had to many plans of what he wanted to do to the Time Lord's body to make him wait. He had waited to long himself and the beach would just be another experience they could share together.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack wouldn't say that he avoided Martha the next few days, but he did make sure that they were never alone in the same room alone together. He knew she was upset about the Doctor going out in the TARDIS but with him starting physical therapy on Monday, it had been something for him to look forward to. He had actually listened as the Doctor described the light purple water that lapped gently on the white sand. He spoke about it with an awe that Jack wasn't about to take away from him.

Martha had called Sarah Jane and she hesitantly agreed. She didn't want Luke going anywhere dangerous, but the beach sounded nice. Wilfred also agreed to come excited to see a new planet. He had always loved the stars and the Doctor assured him that he had a telescope that Wilfred could use but that he wouldn't need it. They would see more stars just being on the beach than Wilfred had seen his entire life sitting beneath them.

The morning of the trip came and the Doctor happily headed down to the TARDIS to get her ready. While he had showered, Jack removed the deadlock chains that had stopped the Doctor from traveling. Due to the crutches he was going to need help driving her but Jack and Donna felt they were more then able to follow the Doctor's instructions for the short trip. They were going to pick up Sarah Jane and Luke from their home where Wilfred was also suppose to meet them. The Doctor made sure that the TARDIS was ready, checking her setting before patting the console.

"Be good for them," He told her. She hummed at him happily and he didn't know whether or not she was going to listen. It was always a surprise with her.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked poking his head in.

"Yes," The Doctor answered. Jack waved the small group that was waiting outside the door on. He took his place by the Doctor's side at the console while Donna stood on the other side. The Doctor stroked the TARDIS one last time and then threw the handbrake. She immediately threw everyone to the floor.

"I didn't miss that," Mickey commented as he helped Martha up.

"Behave," The Doctor scolded, smacking the console.

"Stop hitting her, you know she doesn't like that," Donna chastised him.

"She needs to behave then," The Doctor answered, smacking her again. The TARDIS hummed at him as they landed in front of Sarah Jane's house. There was a knock at the door almost as soon as they materialized and the Doctor chuckled as he heard Sarah Jane scolding Luke to calm down and be patient. Ianto went to the door and let them on. Luke bounded past Ianto, not surprised by the inside as he happily babbled away about what could cause the inside to be larger.

"He hasn't gone quiet all morning," Sarah Jane smile wearily.

"He's just excited," Wilfred answered as he looked around in awe. Donna bounded over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly and then went to the Doctor and gave him a hug as well. They set off once more and the trip this time was longer before landing on the beach. Nothing the Doctor had told Jack though prepared him for stepping out of the doors.

The water was in fact a bright light purple that lapped against a beach so pure white it seemed to shine in the starlight. It was night just like the Doctor had told him, but the stars and twin moons were so bright that you could still see by the light. Off in the distance trees stood like silhouettes against the night sky. The air itself was crisp and cool. Jack took a deep breath of it as he stood in wonder.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"It's beautiful," Jack responded, turning to kiss the Doctor lightly on the lips.

"Can we go in the water?" Luke asked as he crept closer.

"Not for a swim it is to cold. If you want to collect samples to test though that is safe... ish," The Doctor commented.

"Use gloves Luke," Sarah Jane spoke up.

"Yes mum," Luke said happily as he rushed back aboard the TARDIS to collect vials to put the water in. He was going to test them to see what caused the water to be light purple. Mickey and Martha walked along the beach and Wilfred was with his granddaughter and Ianto. Thinking they had a moment, the Doctor tugged lightly on Jack's coat and led him to a set of caves.

"These caves were once thought to be occupied by the natural inhabitants of the planet. Once scientist started to come to visit the planet though, they discovered the planet was to cold to hold much life on it's surface. Most of the inhabitants lived beneath the water. When the dome was built it messed with the natural order of the planet, causing mass extinction. Before the dome the water use to be a light blue color and it turned the purple it is today as the species began to die off." The Doctor explained as they entered the cave.

"That's horrible," Jack crinkled his brow.

"There are a few species that managed to survive but almost all of them live below the water's surface and only a few insects live above," The Doctor informed Jack. "Do you know what that means?"

"No," Jack answered slightly confused by the story.

"We're all alone," The Doctor told him as he released the crutch and put a hand on Jack's groin. Jack sucked in his breath, letting it out with a hiss. Dropping to his knees, he undid the Doctor's zipper and took his length in his mouth. "Jack," The Doctor moaned, running his hand through Jack's hair. Jack released him and then pulled the Doctor's trousers down to just below his bottom. He didn't want the Doctor to get cold but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. He had the Doctor turn around and pushed himself into the wanting body. He had to be careful because of the Doctor's healing leg but he was determined to make the Doctor feel good. He couldn't hold off though and found his release deep inside the Doctor. Reaching around he made the Doctor follow him moments later as he cried his release, spilling himself on the floor of the cave.

"Doctor, Jack. Where did you guys go," Donna called out. Jack quickly tucked himself away and helped the Doctor fix his trousers. They were both dressed and presentable when Donna poked her head into the cave. "Why didn't you answer me spaceman?"

"I was busy," He answered with a shrug. He turned to head deeper into the cave with Ianto and Donna following behind. As they walked he told them about the first scientist who had come. He also pointed out several things he found interesting about the formation in the cave. Donna stopped for a breather as the Doctor continued forward with Jack. He was happily explaining the fact that the cave stretched on for miles and you could become lost easily in the cave for days when the ground shook slightly beneath their feet. They froze. Jack barely had time to react and grab the Doctor's arm as the ground shook again, before disappearing beneath their feet.

"Jack," The Doctor called out in fright as they fell. They fell only a short distance to another slanted ledge and the Doctor's leg gave out beneath him as he slammed down on the ledge. He cried out in pain as they continued to slip downward and he fell off the side, with Jack still holding his arm. Jack managed to wrap his arm around and grab a rock that was sitting at angle as he went over the edge as well. The Doctor had released the crutches and they continued to fall before finally thudding hollowly on the ground far below. Jack winced in pain as the Doctor grabbed his arm with his other hand as Jack continued to hold his arm as they dangled over the edge.

"Don't let go," He begged Jack.

"I won't sweethearts," Jack promised.

"Doctor," Donna screamed rushing to the side. "Jack are you and the Doctor all right," She called down.

"Careful Donna the ground gave out." Jack called out. He looked down and saw that they were on a cliff face of sorts. Below them was pitch black and he couldn't see the bottom of the cave.

"I will get rope and help," Donna yelled down.

"Hurry," Jack yelled back. He assessed the situation and saw a small ledge near the Doctor's legs. If he could get his feet onto it, he may be able to brace himself enough to push himself back up. "Doctor, there is a ledge about halfway up your calf. Can you get your feet onto it?"

"I can try," The Doctor answered.

"Don't swing yourself. Just carefully lift your legs," Jack informed him. The Doctor tried once and missed, jostling them both. He tried a second time and only managed to get his bad leg braced. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain as he put his full weight on his leg. He got his other foot on the ledge and pushed himself up right, panting in pain and terror. Jack's arm was throbbing in pain, but he wasn't going to give up. He held on tightly knowing one slip could send them both to their death.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor whimpered.

"This isn't your fault," Jack answered. He saw another hand hold but he didn't want the Doctor to try to get to it. He could see the pain he was in. Instead he held on. It seemed as hours passed before he heard movement again above them.

"Jack," Martha called out.

"Down here," He yelled back.

"We have rope. We are going to lower Ianto down and then bring you two up," Mickey called down. He did the only thing he could and held on as he waited. They lowered Ianto past the ledge and went to tie the rope around Jack's waist.

"Him first," Jack insisted. They lowered Ianto further and he tied the rope around the Doctor. The Doctor carefully let go of Jack with the hand he was holding him back and gripped the rope tightly. Jack let go of him as he was pulled further up and to the ledge. Without the weight of the Doctor, Jack was able to pull himself up to the ledge and he breathed heavily from the experience. He kissed the Doctor softly and then the Doctor was pulled up off the ledge disappearing from sight. The rope was than lowered again and he was pulled up before Ianto. Once everyone was safely back up, they moved away from the unstable ledge and back further into the cave.

As Martha examined the Doctor, Jack could see that his leg was bleeding profusely again from having his full weight put on the weakened scarred skin. Martha pulled his trouser leg up and wrapped a bandage around it to staunch the bleeding. He also had a cut on his palm from where he had tried unsuccessfully to grab the ledge. Once she was satisfied the Doctor was fine for a moment she turned to Jack. She hadn't missed the way he was holding his arm in pain.

"I don't need attention Martha, go back to him," Jack argued.

"You need to take the time to heal this time," Martha informed him.

"I need to be able to help him," Jack snipped.

"Jack listen to me. He is watching you and whatever decision you make right now is going to influence him." Jack started to tell her to not be ridiculous but he looked up to see the Doctor watching him intently. "He has been hurting more than any of us this last month. And he is still hurting. We need to show him the easy way isn't the best way and in order to do that, you need to heal."

"I won't take the quick way. Just go back to him," Jack promised her.

"We need to get everyone back to the TARDIS. Mickey can you please carry the Doctor and Ianto I need you to look after Jack. Donna are you able to take us home?" Martha asked as they followed her instructions.

"I can drive the TARDIS," Donna reassured her. Jack leaned on Ianto for support as he headed across the beach. It was still a beautiful sight, but one he hoped he would never see again.


	40. Chapter 40

The ride back to the hub was silent. Jack and the Doctor were taken immediately in the medi-bay. Jack sat on one bed while the Doctor was laid on another. In the short trip he had bled through the temporary bandage that was placed on his leg. Jack wanted to be there next to him but Martha was barking orders at Ianto and Mickey as she dealt with the Doctor.

"Mickey get another bandage and apply it to his leg. You are going to have to put a lot of pressure on it," Martha informed Mickey as he just placed the bandage to the Doctor's leg. The Doctor cried out in pain as Mickey applied pressure to the wound to try to stop the bleeding. She filled a syringe with his painkiller and injected it directly into his arm.

"Ianto I need an IV with a bag of saline," Martha told him. Jack stood up as Ianto rushed to the cupboard. "Jack sit back down until I can deal with your arm."

"I am not going to sit by while he is in pain. My arm will be fine soon. It was just bruised," Jack informed her. "What do you need me to do?" Martha hesitated before answering. She didn't want to put Jack to work but she needed the extra hands.

"We are going to have to repair the damage to his leg, which is going to require sedating him. I am going to need your help but I need you to be honest with me, how bad is your arm? She questioned turning to Jack for just a moment. Jack undid his shirt and pulled his arm out to show her the deep bruises that covered the upper part. The skin at the edge was all ready tinted green as his body healed it. In a few hours the bruise would be gone completely.

"See it is not that bad," Jack told her. She nodded turning back to the Doctor. Grabbing a pair of scissors she began to cut up his trousers to get them off him. She was surprised when he started to whimper no and fight her again. They weren't his suit trousers so she didn't see why he was upset she was cutting them. Jack though realized it as the Doctor stared at him in horror. "Martha stop a moment. Mickey I'll take over his leg. Can you and Ianto step out a moment."

Confused they followed his orders as Jack put pressure on the Doctor's leg. The Doctor calmed down and Martha cut up the rest of the way to find he wasn't wearing any pants under his trousers. Martha didn't comment on it as she helped him to finish undressing and put a gown on to cover himself. She quickly placed an IV and then inserted a catheter as well since she was going to be sedating him. once that was done she allowed Mickey and Ianto back into the room.

"I am going to sedate you now Doctor. When you wake up your leg is going to feel a lot better," She promised as she added the medication to the IV. "You are going to feel very sleepy. Don't fight it, just go with it." Mickey took over the Doctor's leg again so that Jack could take his hand. Jack held it tightly as he gently caressed the Doctor's head with the other.

"I will be right here when you wake up," He reassured the Doctor. The Doctor's breathing evened out and his hand went loose in Jacks.

"Ianto I need you to stay by his head. Monitor his breathing and his hearts. If either start to deteriorate or his hearts accelerate let me know immediately. Mickey and Jack, I need your help with his leg. It isn't going to be pleasant but we need to work quickly as he burns through drugs quickly. In the next few days I am going to have to perform surgery but for now we just need to get the bleeding stopped and bring the cuts back closer together," Martha explained.

Following Martha's instructions they were able to stop the bleeding and bandaged his leg once more. He wasn't going to be allowed to get out of bed until she was able to go in and operate on his leg. She was going to have to have an anesthesiologist to do that though, which was going to require contacting UNIT. They were the only ones that she would trust to send someone to help her. They propped the Doctor's leg up slightly on pillows and made sure he was comfortable. While he continued to sleep off the sedative, she had the TARDIS run several scans to see what they were dealing with.

Mickey and Ianto left to go get cleaned up in the hub, while Jack quickly changed in his old room. The clothes he had left there still fit. Stretching his arm he found it stiff but it was almost healed. He rotated his arm several times and stretched it more to loosen the muscles before heading back into the medi-bay. The Doctor was still sleeping but he had turned slightly. Jack pulled a chair next to his bed and took the Doctor's hand in his. He continued to hold it until he heard the Doctor whimper.

"Sweetheart," Jack questioned standing up.

"It hurts Jack," The Doctor complained. He gripped Jack's hand tighter as he came back to awareness and his leg throbbed in pain. Martha had promised he would feel better but his leg hurt just as badly as when the infection took hold from the weevil bite. He moaned again, he didn't want to deal with another infection. Though it wasn't more then he deserved. He had been happy. Now he was laid up again and he had hurt Jack as well. Maybe he didn't deserve to happy after everything he had done and the universe was just reminding him.

"Easy," Martha said softly. "How badly does it hurt?" She drew up another partial dose of pain killers to add to the syringe. He was currently only receiving half of a full dose so she had room to add more."

"It's bad," He informed her. She added enough so that he was at 75% of the full dose and he calmed down. On one hand she was happy that if the pain got worse she still had room to give him more on the other hand, he was in a lot of pain if he needed such a large dose. She checked his vitals before heading out to review the scans again to see if she could find what was causing the pain.

"Just rest now Doctor, I am here," Jack soothed as the Doctor closed his eyes again. He didn't sleep though as he laid there. He could still feel his leg throbbing with every heartbeat. It didn't hurt but it felt as though his heart was in his leg. Jack was holding his hand tightly and he wondered for just a moment if Jack would forgive him if he took aspirin. He knew though in the next moment that Jack never would. Jack loved him and that was also more then he deserved.

He didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt the bed move and Jack lay down in front of him. Jack wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so that he could bury his face against Jack's chest. He breathed in the mixture of 51st century pheromones with a whiskey undertone that was Jack. Jack was warmer then most humans but it was a pleasant contrast to his cooler body temperature. Jack kissed the top of his head as he calmed down again.

"I don't deserve you," The Doctor informed him softly as they continued to cuddle.

"That's all right because I don't deserve you either," Jack answered kissing him again. He was still worried about his leg but he rested peacefully in the fact that Jack wasn't going anywhere.


	41. Chapter 41

It was almost an hour later before Martha returned to the room. With her she had a small tray with two cups of coffee and a cup of tea. The Doctor was still laying snuggled into Jack and he watched her wearily as she placed the drinks on the small table that went across his bed. He made no move to reach out and take his tea as he waited for the bad news. Martha could see the fear in his eyes and she reached out to stroke his head gently for a moment before taking a seat beside the bed.

"I know you are worried Doctor, but I actually have good news for you. I have been over every one of the scans and I didn't find any fractures or anything else that could be making the pain worse in your leg. I have full confidence that once the surgery is performed and the wounds closed up properly your leg will feel a lot better. We will of course have to postpone the physical therapy on your leg by a week or so, but we will have you back up on your feet in no time," Martha informed him. Jack leaned down and kissed the top of the Doctor's head in relief.

"When is the surgery?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"That is also good news. I was able to speak to the Brigadier and he is sending over two doctors and an anesthesiologist from UNIT that I have worked with before. He is going to rush through the paperwork due to the emergency situation and they should all be here in a few hours. The surgery on your leg though will not be performed until tomorrow morning so that I have time to debrief them. That being said I want you to go nil by mouth at ten o'clock tonight. That way we can get the surgery out of the way first thing," Martha told him. He made a face at her that he was going to be deprived of the simple pleasure of tea starting at ten. It wasn't that he always drank tea that late, but he felt he should have the option if he wanted it or not.

"Do you have to ventilate me?" The Doctor questioned.

"The surgery should only take a few hours and I am going to have you ventilated during it so we don't have to worry about your breathing. After you wake up you can have all the tea you want to soothe your throat," Martha said.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" The Doctor asked Jack. Jack looked at Martha. It wasn't standard for friends or family to be there when the patient woke up the first time. Normally they waited until they were moved back out of the recovery room. She nodded though. She was going to need someone to help watch the Doctor after he came out of surgery for any complications.

"Of course I will be," Jack reassured him as he continued to hold him.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Martha asked him. He shook his head no. "Then I will be back in a little bit to check on you." Martha left leaving him alone with Jack once more.

"You're being awfully quiet. I know you are worried but you need to talk," Jack told him. He sat up a little and reached for his tea. Jack handed it to him and he took a sip. It had cooled down a little but it was still nice and hot.

"I am worried Jack. My leg was healing and I was almost back on my feet. Now my leg is worse and I have to have surgery to repair the damage," The Doctor admitted to Jack. "The last time I had surgery the doctor's killed me." He still hadn't forgotten about San Francisco, though because of it he had forgotten himself for awhile. He had even told someone that he was half human. He wasn't sure where that came from but with his regeneration sickness and memory loss, it had sounded good at the time.

"What did you have surgery for?" Jack questioned.

"I was shot and they didn't listen to me that the x-ray wasn't double exposed," The Doctor explained simply. He really didn't want to think about it, especially with the surgery planned for tomorrow. Thankfully Jack understood and changed the subject before the Doctor could.

"Once your leg is healed again, we should take another trip in the TARDIS. I use to go to a little resort on Sahiravica on the planet Vasana. The two of us should go there alone and spend a few days in the sun, because I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you are pale," Jack teased him.

"I have heard of Sahiravica. I am surprised you want to see outside the hotel room," The Doctor informed Jack. The place was a little known tourist spot. While a lot of single people headed there looking for one night stands or weeks that didn't mean anything, there was also a hotel there famous for catering to couples. He wondered how many people Jack had picked up there for the day, but just like the surgery he found it better not to think about.

"Though I plan to keep you mainly on the bed during the time we are there, I do think you should see the sun for a few minutes. I might even just bend you over the balcony railing and let you get a tan while other's watch," Jack offered. The Doctor looked at him with concern in his eyes. He wasn't sure if Jack was kidding or not and the small smile on Jack's face gave nothing away. Jack leaned in and kissed the Doctor on the lips.

-DW-

He was relaxing on the bed by himself when the rest of the medical team arrived. Jack put down the book he was reading and stood up in his chair to meet them. They all three looked around the TARDIS impressed but they also had a sense of duty about them that the Doctor found reassuring. He didn't know any of them since they were all young and he had left UNIT years before hand. Martha though was chatting with one of them about his children as they passed through the medi-bay on their way to the small room where the surgery was actually going to be taking place.

"We will be back in a moment so you can meet them," Martha informed the Doctor. First she wanted to go over the x-rays of the Doctor's leg and answer any questions that they may have regarding the surgery. Also the technology they were going to be using on the TARDIS was a little different and she needed to make sure they understood it. The Doctor's life was in her hands and she had to know that once he was sedated they would run into no complications due to not understanding the screens. She went over everything twice and had them use the screens until she felt sure they were able to read them properly. She had chosen all three of them for their intelligence and ability to learn so she was confident they would be able to help her. They were also going to be given free range to the room tonight and Donna agreed to be on hand tomorrow during the surgery to answer any questions. She was going to be by the Doctor's head though as she didn't want to watch what they were doing to his leg.

"Hello," The Doctor greet them when they emerged from the room.

"Doctor, this is Doctor Mitchell and Doctor Stephens, they will be helping me with your surgery and this is Adam. He is going to be running the anesthesia along with Donna. If you have any questions you need to ask them now because they are going to be heading back to the hotel to rest here soon," Martha informed him. It was a partial truth as they still had things to discuss but she didn't want the Doctor to get worked up over the surgery. She wanted him to relax as he had been doing.

"How confident are you that you can repair my leg?" The Doctor asked them deciding to be blunt.

"I have seen worse while working at UNIT. I have spoken with Martha and I am confident we can get your leg cleaned up and back to where you have full use of it again," Doctor Mitchell informed him. The other two nodded their agreement.

"I have been training in alien medicine and while you are the first Time Lord I have operated on, I have successfully performed surgery in the past on other humanoid species," Doctor Stephens spoke up. Feeling a little better the men continued on their way. He felt Jack take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Looking at the time he saw that it was only a little after six. He still had a lot of time to worry before his surgery tomorrow. Grabbing Jack's book he flipped it to page one and began to read.


	42. Chapter 42

The Doctor barely slept that night as they waited for the morning to come. By the time it did roll around he was cranky due to lack of sleep and the fact he was worried about the surgery. He stared at the ceiling ignoring Jack as Jack read a new book. Once the Doctor had given up on the first book, Jack had taken it back to read it again. Only to have the ending immediately ruined by the cranky Time Lord. He didn't want to cuddle, talk, play a game or do anything but sulk and so Jack let him. Almost he was reading softly to the Doctor from the new book and though the Doctor wasn't responding Jack could tell he was listening.

Around seven am the door to the room finally opened and the three doctors went straight through to get cleaned up and finish getting prepared for the surgery. Martha however went to the cupboard and grabbed a few items before coming to the bed. Jack reached a stopping point in the book and lowered it so that she could talk. She didn't comment on the sulking Time Lord but instead addressed Jack first.

"The surgery should take about three hours based on our estimates. He may be in there longer though depending on what we find once we start," Martha informed Jack. "Now Doctor I am going to give you an injection of sedative into the IV now and then we will get you probably sedated once you are in the room. I do need you to put on this hospital gown temporarily first." He made no move that he understood her. Use to his games Jack stood up and took the Doctor's shirt off before helping him put the gown on. He stroked his head and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"I will be right here when you wake up," Jack promised him.

"I am going to give you the injection now. Don't fight it," Martha informed the Doctor. He didn't listen to her though as his eyes started to droop and he forced them open once more.

"Go to sleep spaceman," Donna scolded him softly as she came into the room. The Doctor blinked twice and then closed his eyes. His breathing finally evening out. Martha unhooked him from the monitors in the room as she prepared to move the bed. Once he was in the other room, they would transfer him to the surgery table and then back to his bed once done. Jack took one last look at his sleeping lover as the door closed behind him. Now all he could do was wait.

-DW-

Even though Martha had said the surgery could take longer then three hours, when that time came and passed Jack became restless. Everything that could have gone wrong started playing in his mind. If the Doctor lost his leg, their would be no stopping him from regenerating, Jack knew it. Then all the pain he had gone through healing would be for nothing. It was almost to the fifth hour before the door to the room opened again and Martha wheeled the Doctor out. She had removed the ventilator from his throat and given him the antidote to the anesthetic so he could start waking up. His leg was propped up on several large pillows and bandage started at his toes and wound it's way almost to his knee.

"How did it go?" Jack questioned as he helped her push the bed back into place.

"Very well. We found more damage then we expected where he landed wrong. We were able to repair the damage though and we have his leg cleaned up and sutured. He may have to have another surgery in the future, but that would be strictly cosmetic based on how badly he scars from this. It shouldn't be that bad though as we were able to bring the skin back in line. He is just going to be very sore for a few days until it starts to heal and is probably going to want a lot of cuddles," Martha teased Jack slightly to remove some of the tension he was feeling.

"And lots of tea," Jack told her. She smiled.

"I thought that was a given," She answered. Donna came out of the room and sat down on the bed nearby. She had gotten cleaned up and was now joining them waiting for the Doctor to wake up. As soon as he did, she was under strict orders to call her grandfather and let him know how the surgery went. They didn't have to wait long as the Doctor began to moan himself awake. Martha motioned to Jack and he stepped closer to the bed.

"Open your eyes sweetheart," Jack cooed. The Doctor made an coordinated attempt to reach for Jack without listening to his instructions. Jack caught his hand and held it. "Come on Doctor let me see your brown eyes."

"K," the Doctor sighed but made no move to listen to them. Martha gently rubbed his shoulder with her knuckles. That got a reaction out of him as he opened his eyes a little to see who it was. He turned his eyes to look at her. Deciding it wasn't important he closed his eyes once more and his breathing evened out again.

"Well that was entertaining," Donna informed them. She stood up and pulled out her phone. "I am going to let gramps know the surgery went well and he has woken up. Then I am going to see Ianto."

"You're not going to stick around?" Jack asked in surprise.

"He is going to be groggy the rest of the day and mainly sleep. When he is awake he is going to want tea. I am just going to be out in the hub. If you need me I can be back here in less then five minutes," Donna answered. She kissed the Doctor on the head softly. Even though her words sounded a little cold Jack understood. It wasn't much fun just watching the Doctor sleep. He had promised though that he would be there when the Doctor woke up and it was a promise he intended to keep. Though he had all ready been awake, Jack doubted he would remember this time.

-DW-

"Back with us now Doc?" Jack questioned when the Doctor opened his eyes almost an hour later. He grabbed the cup of water that was sitting on the bedside table and offered the Doctor a drink. He took a small sip, not complaining it was water as it felt good on his scratchy throat.

"Yeah," He answered sleepily as he released the straw.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked coming closer to the bed again. She had been on the other side of the room filling out the medical report about his injury and surgery to fix it. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Bleh," He commented.

"I'm sorry your're feeling bad. Is your leg hurting at all?" She asked him. She had left the dosage of his pain killers high, not wanting him to wake up in pain. He scrunched up his face as he tried to think about it. She had thought he was going back to sleep when his face finally relaxed.

"No," He said at last.

"Good. Cause the surgery went better than we expected. You are going to be up and out of bed in no time," Martha informed him happily.

"Oh Martha, I don't want to get up," He told her sadly as he rolled his head to the side. Jack chuckled and squeezed the Doctor's hand reassuringly.

"Just sleep then sweetheart. You don't have to get up right now." Jack kissed him softly and the Doctor nodded. He closed his eyes and his hand loosened in Jack's grip as once more he drifted back to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

The Doctor woke up still feeling groggy and confused. His head felt as though he had been drinking and he couldn't focus on anything thought as they all seemed to run together. He smacked his lips and realized his mouth was dry. Looking around his bed he saw a cup of water sitting by it and made a face. Didn't Martha and Jack realize by now that the only proper thing to drink was tea. He didn't see either of them to let know he needed tea either. He was just going to have to get it himself. He threw back his blankets and felt a slight tug on his arm. Focusing on the tugging sensation he saw an IV. Well that wasn't going to do either. Carefully he removed the tape and pulled the needle from his arm, letting it drop to the floor.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he stood. Pain shot through his leg and for a moment his vision seemed to go black. He sat back down on his bed and then held up his leg. Curious he looked at the bandage that stretched from the bottom of his foot up to his knee. He remembered having to have surgery for his leg.

"Crutches," He told himself softly. Looking around the medi-bay he saw them propped up at the end of the next bed. Getting slowly to his feet, he used the bed to balance on one leg as he hopped to the end of the bed. He reached for the crutches, stumbling slightly as he just missed grabbing one. He needed to get closer. Leaning over he tried to grab the crutch again. He wobbled slightly and fell towards the other bed. He felt silly as he landed with his chest on the bed, and he cried out as his leg hit the floor hard. His vision went temporary black again.

"Sweetheart answer me, are you all right," Jack called out. He was a disembodied voice and the Doctor looked around for him.

"Fine," he answered sounding confused. He pushed himself upright again and once again felt pain in his leg. Looking down he remembered the bandages but couldn't remember why he was out of bed. He needed a cup of tea to clear his mind. Looking around he only saw water. He was going to have to get the tea himself. He needed his crutches. They were at the end of the bed he was leaning on and so he made his way to the end of the bed. Grabbing his crutches he put them under his arms and made his way slowly out of the medi-bay.

The first room he came to was the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a bowl with bananas in it. Smiling happily he made his way to the bowl and took one out. Opening it, he took a bite. He needed a cup of tea to wash this down with. He made his way to the stove and turned the kettle on.

"Can you please explain to me why you are out of bed?" Jack asked exasperated. He had been in the loo and heard the Doctor cry out in pain. By the time he finished though and made his way back into the medi-bay though the Doctor's bed was empty and his IV was dripping onto the floor.

"Tea," The Doctor answered. He smiled at Jack as he picked up the kettle and went to pour it into his cup. His smile faded though as no water came out of the empty kettle.

"How about I get you back to bed and then make you a nice cuppa," Jack offered as he turned the burner off. Carefully he took the hot empty kettle out of the Doctor's hand and sat it on another burner to cool.

"Only two sugars," The Doctor informed Jack as he allowed him to lead him back to bed. Jack nodded knowing full well if he put less then three sugars the Doctor would complain at him. He took him back to the medi-bay and helped the Doctor back into his bed. He carefully propped his leg back up on the pillows and covered him with his blanket.

"I will be right back sweetheart." Jack kissed him softly on the head and then went out to the corridors. Once there he could no longer contain the laughter that had threatened to burst loose ever since he saw the Doctor balancing on crutches with his bare behind sticking out of his hospital gown. The Doctor didn't seem to notice nor care. Jack normally would have teased the Doctor relentlessly but there was little point at the moment. Still he was filing the information away for later.

He made the tea as quickly as possible and took it into the Doctor. When he returned to him, Martha was reinserting the IV and scolding the Doctor for taking it out in the first place. She didn't know about his adventure to the TARDIS kitchen and Jack didn't plan on telling her. The Doctor was pouting until Jack handed him the cup of tea.

"Tea," The Doctor exclaimed happily. "Just the thing to get the synapses firing. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Jack chuckled.


	44. Chapter 44

Two days, lots of cuddles, more tea then Jack could keep track of and one fit because he was sick of being in the medi-bay and the Doctor was finally released again. Martha hadn't even finished going over the terms of his release before he was up on his crutches and out the door. Martha sighed as she watched him go and then turned to Jack.

"Go after him," Jack told her with a slight smirk on his face. He was just happy that his lover was feeling better again. He had been afraid the entire time that the Doctor would once again sink into depression and try to end his life. Granted he wasn't alone anymore and had Jack, Martha and Donna to keep him company and grounded but that didn't help Jack's fear.

"Lose something?" Donna asked as she came back into the medi-bay moments later with the Doctor in tow.

"She let me go," The Doctor informed Donna for the fourth time.

"And I told you I will believe you when I hear it from her." Donna held the Doctor's arm tightly as he balanced on the crutches in order to stop him from moving. He looked at Jack with a slight pout on his face that made Jack smile.

"He is free to leave," Martha confirmed. The moment Donna let go of the Doctor's arm he was gone again.

"He has gotten quick on those," Jack commented as he took off after the Doctor this time. The Doctor was waiting for him just outside the TARDIS doors. He was swinging slightly on his crutches grinning at Jack as he stepped out.

"I want chips," The Doctor told him happily.

"Well I want to bend you over my desk in the office," Jack informed him softly. The Doctor's face turned bright red and he quickly looked around for anyone who might have heard Jack. Thankfully no one was around and he turned back to Jack.

"Chips first?" The Doctor wondered as he really was quite hungry. He tilted his head slightly to the side and stared at Jack pouting. Jack stepped forward and pressed his lips to the Time Lords kissing him deeply.

"How could I say no?" Jack wondered. The smile returned to the Doctor's face and Jack couldn't help but feel as though he had been tricked. He followed the Doctor to the SUV though and took him to a small place that served fish and chips. Though he ordered fish for both of them, he ended up eating the Doctor's share as the Doctor refused to touch it. He did happily work through his own chips and most of Jacks though, washing it all down with a tea. For dessert the Doctor ate both his and Jack's share of banana cream pie. Jack let him as he had his own dessert planned back at the hub. Once the Doctor was full, Jack took him back to the hub. He led the happy Time Lord up to his office and closed the door behind them, locking it.

"My turn for dessert," Jack informed the Doctor as he pressed their bodies together. The Doctor moaned as he felt Jack rub against him. Jack dropped to his knees and helped the Doctor to take his trousers off. Taking the Doctor in his hand, he wrapped his mouth around the Doctor and the Doctor moaned, bucking his hips slightly. Jack held the Doctor's hips and helped to steady him until he brought him to release. Licking his lips he kissed his way back up the Doctor's body and pushed their mouths together once more.

"Oh, Jack," The Doctor moaned as he tasted himself on Jack's lips. Jack helped the Doctor to lay backwards as he continued to kiss him. Though he wanted to bend him over the desk with the Doctor's leg still injured, it was easier to lay him on it. He reached down and moved his own trousers, just enough to expose himself, before fully sheathing himself in the Doctor's body. The Doctor cried out as Jack moved slowly, never letting their lips or their bodies part for to long. He found his own release deep inside his lover. Finally feeling sated, he collapsed back into a chair.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked sleepily from where he lay still on the desk. His leg was propped up on the chair arm that Jack was sitting in and it hurt more then when he had been in the medi-bay. It wasn't bad enough that he needed more pain medication but it was enough to let him know that he had over did it.

"Hmmm?" Jack wondered, drowsy as well.

"I was thinking we could go out on the TARDIS again, just the two of us this time. There is a nice little restaurant on the moon of Coracopia. They have the best banana cream pie in that galaxy, using three different kinds of bananas," The Doctor informed him. He yawned.

"Now?" Jack questioned though he just wanted to go to bed.

"No, later," The Doctor answered, yawning in response. Jack stood and helped his lover up off of the desk. He kissed him deeply before taking him down to their room to shower and rest.


	45. Chapter 45

While the physical therapy brought the Doctor back to his full strength again, for the first week, it left him warn out and not wanting to do much with Jack besides cuddle once he was finished. It was not only his leg that had to be brought to full strength again but his entire body as he had let it go. Slowly though he was getting back to before. He was able to run for extended periods without getting tired and he was in better shape physically then he had been in since before Rose had left him.

Mentally he still had days where he didn't want to get out of bed and it was only thanks to Jack that he did. Though he never tried to take his life again. He would have the scar on his wrist for the rest of the time he was in this body, The scar would serve as a reminder of how far he had fallen and how far he had risen since. For the first time since he had walked away from the time war, he didn't feel alone. There was a group of people who actually cared whether or not he lived or died.

As the Doctor stood on the TARDIS, once again surrounded by the people who cared about him, he felt as though he actually had a family again. Wilfred was like a father to him and proud of how much he had turned his life around. In truth he would have been proud to call Wilfred his father as well. Sarah Jane had known him longer than any of them and she was a friend when he needed it. Her son Luke was quickly becoming like a student to him and he would happily take Luke under his wing to guide him. He knew what it was like to be a misunderstood genius and he didn't want Luke to ever feel as if he was alone.

Though Martha was his doctor, she had also proved herself his friend. She wouldn't take no for an answer and he needed someone who would push him to better his health. Donna on the other hand was his sister. He had missed Donna when he had to take her memories and he wasn't going to let her go again. If there was anyone in the universe that he would let travel on the TARDIS for the rest of their lives it was Donna.

Then there was Jack. Jack stood by him and carried him when he could no longer make it on his own. It was because of Jack that he had his life. He had pushed him away and yet Jack still loved him. He didn't feel as though he deserved Jack but he wasn't going to let him go anywhere. He couldn't give Jack forever with him, but he could give him the promise that he would be with him as much as he could.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Jack asked quietly as the Doctor stood with his hand on the break. It was going to be there first trip as a group since the Doctor hurt his leg. After Donna, the Doctor and him were going to take to the stars together. Donna only requested that they stop back often so she could spend time with Ianto. The Doctor half-heartedly complained but in truth he was enjoying the life he had been building with Jack at the hub.

"Allons-y."


End file.
